


Dethan Tumblr Prompts

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 186
Words: 48,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets about Danny and Ethan that were inspired by prompts sent to me on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beach

The pack had decided to have a beach party to celebrate graduating from high school and it was starting to drag into the evening. The sun was beginning to set and Danny decided he wanted to watch it with his boyfriend. He got up and pulled Ethan away from his brother.

"Where are we going?"

"To watch the sunset," Danny replied, leading Ethan away to the secret spot he used to share with Jackson.

Danny sat down and leaned against the rock ledge keeping them out of view from the rest of the beach. “Jackson and I found this spot when we were seven. We used to come here and be alone before he left.”

“Alone?” Ethan asked, taking a seat next to him.

“Not like that,” Danny replied, leaning against Ethan. “He wasn’t my type.”

Ethan wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “So what did you do here?”

“Talk, watch the sunset,” Danny replied. “Sometimes we just sat here and just enjoyed each other’s company. We didn’t always need to talk.”

“You miss him don’t you?”

“All the time,” Danny replied. “I was thinking of taking a trip to London this summer before college.”

“Yeah?”

Danny nodded and looked at Ethan. “I want you to come with me.”

“You want me to come with you to London?”

“Only if you want to.”

Ethan smiled. “Of course I want to.” He leaned in and gently kissed his boyfriend. “I love you, Danny.”

“I love you too, Ethan.”


	2. Disneyland

Ethan was nervous as he handed Danny’s present to him. Danny looked down at it and shook it a little bit like he was trying to figure out what it was before he opened it.

He tore the paper off and opened the box, finding a Nightmare Before Christmas shirt. He pulled it out and smiled. “Oh this is awesome!”

"There’s more," Ethan said, picking up the card that was under the shirt. Danny took it from him and Ethan felt his heart race, praying Danny liked the rest of his present.

Danny opened the card and two tickets fell out and into his lap. Danny picked them up and gasped. “You’re taking me to Disneyland?” He dropped them and pulled Ethan in for a kiss. “You are the best boyfriend ever!!”

Ethan smiled and kissed Danny back feeling Danny’s hands slid down his sides and under his shirt. “I thought you could wear the shirt when we went. I got myself one too.”

"Right now, I’m thinking we shouldn’t be wearing any clothes at all," Danny said with a laugh, pushing Ethan so he fell against the bed and climbed over him. He leaned in for another kiss. "I love you."


	3. Double Date

"I actually did not think Derek could smile," Ethan commented as Derek pulled Stiles close. Ethan, Danny and the other couple had gone on a kind of double date. Having lunch then challenging each other to a game of basketball.

"I heard he didn’t smile until he started dating Stiles’," Danny said, passing the basketball over to Ethan as they had their own game while Stiles pouted about losing. "And if he did it was a ‘I’m going to kill you’ smile."

Ethan easily slipped around Danny and threw the ball into the basket before glancing over at the other couple, they had grabbed another basketball and Derek was trying to help Stiles with his aim.

Danny came up behind Ethan and wrapped his arms around the wolf, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Everyone’s so iffy about them, but I think they’re cute.”

Derek stopped and turned around, glaring at Danny. Ethan laughed. “I think Sourwolf heard you.”

"Hey! Only Stiles can call me that!" Derek growled.


	4. Superheroes

Ethan grabbed the diamond necklace and slid it into the bag attached to his thigh. He glanced around when he heard a noise and quickly jumped over the laser lights and made his way to the roof only to come face to face with a very familiar masked figure.

Ethan smiled, trying to think of a way to get away from the other man. “I thought I’d be seeing you soon, but did you have to wear that mask? It hides your pretty face.”

"Give it back, Ethan."

"Give what back?"

"The necklace, give it back."

"Then how am I supposed to pay my bills?" Ethan asked, leaning back against the closed door. He watched Danny’s eyes run over him. Ethan smiled. He knew he looked good in his suit, and he knew he was just Danny’s type. "A boy’s gotta eat."

"You could find better work," Danny said. "You’re smart, that could get you somewhere."

"Yes, but no other job could get me a thousands of dollars like this one does." He walked towards the man and placed his hands on Danny’s chest, slowly sliding them down and grabbing his utility belt to pull him closer. "Come on Danny, I’m sure you have much bigger fish to catch. Why don’t you go chase them? Or is there another reason you’re here?" Ethan leaned in closer. "Do you like me Danny?"

Danny’s hands moved to Ethan’s sides, one slowly moving down. Ethan smiled. “You do like me don’t you?”

The superhero leaned in and closed the distance between them. Ethan let out a soft moan as he felt Danny’s hand slid down the front of his suit. Before he knew it, he was pushed back against the door and Danny had the necklace in his hands. “You’re not the only one who knows how to get their way.”

Ethan tried to grab the necklace back but Danny kept it out of reach. “Go home, Ethan,” Danny said, tucking the necklace away.

"Not going to turn me in?"

"Not this time."

There was a kiss pressed to Ethan’s cheek before the hero was gone.


	5. Teachers

Papers lay ungraded on his desk as Danny looked out the window at Ethan who was coaching the lacrosse team. There was a big game coming up, which meant that Danny had a hard time focusing when he tried to get work done. Damn the school for giving him a classroom with a view of the lacrosse field.

Danny forced himself to look down and finish grading. Semester was ending in two weeks and he was farther behind on grading them he should be. He got through four essays when a knock on the door startled him. He looked up to see Ethan leaning against the doorway and smiling. “Still here?”

"Of course I am, I’ve got a million papers to grade."

"How about a break?"

"What do you mean?"

Ethan walked closer and took the pen out of Danny’s hand. “It’s Friday night so, how about you put these away and come to dinner with me?”

Danny blinked a couple of times. Was Ethan asking him on a date? “Dinner?”

Ethan nodded. “Yeah, we could meet in an hour at that new Italian restaurant? What do you say?”

Danny felt himself smile. “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

"Good, see you in an hour, Danny."


	6. Kids

Danny and Ethan watched from their picnic blanket as their two five year old twins, Harley and Natasha, played with Aiden. The two girls chased their uncle around until Aiden finally let them tackle him to the ground. He let out a playful growl and kissed each of them on the cheek, before saying something to them.

Ethan’s ears perked up and he glared at his brother. “Oh no.”

"Oh no what?" Danny asked, looking over at Ethan.

"Watch out."

Suddenly the two girls lunged at them. Ethan easily caught both of them in his arms and smiled. “I thought you were playing with Uncle Aiden?”

"Unc ‘Den said that we could have ice cream," Natasha said. "can we daddy? Can we?"

Ethan glared at his brother. “He did, did he?”

Aiden walked over to them. “Yeah, how about some ice cream, Ethan?”

Danny rolled his eyes and stood up, picking Harley up in his arms when she tugged on his shirt. “Okay, but Uncle Aiden gets to pay.”

Ethan stood up and kissed Danny softly. “Go take them, I’ll clean up and be right over.”

"Strawberry sundae with lots of banana?" Danny asked as he accepted the money from Aiden.

"You know me so well."

"I better after ten years," Danny replied, kissing his husband before leading the girls towards the small ice cream shop near the park.


	7. Seer

Danny looked down at Ethan who had his head pillowed in Danny’s lap and was fast asleep. They had been watching a movie, but Ethan had dozed off halfway through.

He ran his fingers through Ethan’s hair, trying to ignore the image in his head. An image of death.

He had had the same dream for weeks now. Ethan and Aiden both lay dying on the ground, slash marks across their chests so deep that even their healing couldn’t work. The rest of the pack were around them fighting for their lives.

He closed his eyes as tears slipped down his face. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to tell the pack. He wanted to save them. But if he told them, would he be setting in motion his own prophecy? Or truly saving them?


	8. Water Nymph

His mother used to tell Ethan and his brother tales of different spirits and creatures before her death. And there was always some kind of warning attached to each story. 

'Never look upon a water nymph without their blessing,' his mother told him one night. 'Or they will kill you on sight.'

He never understood until he found his boyfriend in a river while he was blowing off steam during a full moon. He almost didn’t recognize him at first. Danny sat upon a rock, bathing in the moonlight an almost heavenly glow about him. The sight drew him in and he didn’t realize what he was doing until he fell into the water.

The splash alerted Danny who turned towards him a murderous look in his eye. But when Danny recognized him, he disappeared with a splash, breaking whatever spell Ethan was under.


	9. Kids' First Day of School

Danny walked into the front room and smiled when he saw Ethan kneeling in front of their twins and hugging them tightly. He set the backpacks down and got his phone, taking a picture of his family. “Okay, we’ve got twenty minutes before we need to take them,” Danny said. “You need to let go of them sometime.”

Ethan shook his head and hugged them tighter, both girls giggling at their papa. “No, I’m not ready yet. I swear it was just yesterday I was holding you guys for the first time.”

“But papa, we can’t be late on our first day of school!!” Harley said, patting Ethan on the shoulder. “We can’t!”

“I don’t wanna go,” Natasha mumbled. “I wanna stay home with papa and daddy.”

Danny walked over and picked Natasha up, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I know you’re scared baby girl, but you’ll be okay. And I’m sure you and Harley will have lots of fun and meet tons of new friends.”

“But no wolf friends,” Natasha pouted. “Why we have to hide it, daddy?”

Danny sat down on the couch, Natasha curling into his chest. “Because you’re special Tasha, and you don’t want the other boys and girls to be jealous do you?”

Natasha shook her head. “No.”

Danny fixed the braid in her hair and smiled at her. “I promise you will have a great day at school, and if I’m wrong then you and Harley can have ice cream before your dinner.”

“Danny!”

Danny ignored his husband. “So, are you ready for your first day of school now?”

After a moment, Natasha nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”

He pressed another kiss to her forehead. “Okay. Go get your schoolbag so we can get you two to school.”

Natasha hopped off the couch and took her sister’s hand, both of them running towards their schoolbags. They got the two in the car and headed towards the school, meeting up with Scott and Kira who had their daughter with them.

Ethan still wasn’t ready to let them go even as the warning bell rang and Danny almost had to drag him out of the school after they kissed their girls goodbye and sent them to class.

“Think they’ll be okay?” Ethan asked, watching the school getting smaller and smaller in the rear view mirror.

Danny glanced at Ethan for a moment before taking one hand off the steering wheel and taking Ethan’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I think they’re going to be just fine.”


	10. I Can Help

Danny had seen them sitting huddled together on a bench one night on his way home. It was chilly out, one of the coldest nights of the year and judging by the bags sitting on the ground next to them, they didn’t have anywhere to go.

If he had been with Jackson, he probably wouldn’t have stopped but thankfully his friend had run off his girlfriend. Danny approached the two boys and waited for them to acknowledge him.

He had seen the boys before. They normally crashed on the couches at the fraternity houses or he’d see them curled around each other at the park.

“It’s too cold to be out here tonight,” he said once the shorter one opened his eyes and lifted his head off his twins shoulder. “I have a spare room.”

He didn’t wait for them to answer and just kept walking, the sound of rustling and jogging the only confirmation that they were following him. Once they got to his house, Danny turned the heat up before removing his jacket and turning towards the twins who stood awkwardly in the doorway.

“The shower is down the hall,” Danny said, pointing. “and the spare bedroom is right next to it. I’ll heat something up.”

“You don’t have too,” The shorter one said, speaking for the first time since Danny approached them.

“You’re right, I don’t,” Danny replied before going into the kitchen, not even bothering to see if they were trying to take anything of value. They were just items anyways, he didn’t care if anything was taken. He found some tv dinners in his freezer and pulled them out, making them as he heard the shower running.

He almost dropped them when he turned around and saw one of the twins sitting at the table. Danny set a plate in front of him before sitting across from the twin. “I’ve seen you around the school.”

The twin glanced at the plate in front of him but didn’t eat anything. Instead he looked out the window and stayed silent. Danny took a bite of his own dinner before trying again. “What’s your name?”

“Ethan,” he replied. “My name is Ethan, and my brother is Aiden.”

Danny nodded. “Nice to meet you, I’m-“

“Danny,” Ethan interrupted, turning to look at him. “I know who you are. We’re in the same sociology class.” Ethan looked down at his plate and picked up his fork, taking a small bite.

“If you go to the college, why don’t you have anywhere to stay?” Ethan fell silent again and Danny mentally kicked himself. “I’m sorry.”

Ethan shook his head. “It’s alright. I don’t think I can get anymore embarrassed. We use financial aid and we used to have an apartment, but we were kicked out. Didn’t have enough money to pay rent.” Ethan sighed softly and took another bite.

“If you stay, I can help you get back on your feet,” Danny said. “Both you and your brother.”

Ethan stopped mid bite and just stared at Danny. “Wh-what?”

“I said, I’ll help.”

“No, you don’t have to. We can do it ourselves. We-” “Ethan, don’t let the house fool you,” Danny said. “I have more than enough money to spend. I can help.” Danny reached out and placed his hand on Ethan’s arm giving it a gentle squeeze. There was just something drawing him towards them. “I want to help.”

Ethan smiled. “Thank you.”


	11. Always

It was just a simple silver band. At least, that’s what Danny first thought until he slipped the ring on his finger and felt the raised edges on the inside. Curious, Danny slipped the ring off and looked on the inside, smiling when he saw ‘always’ on it.

Danny looked up at Ethan who seemed nervous and more interested in a spot on the floor, a slight blush on his cheeks. Danny slipped the ring back on before reaching out and touching Ethan’s chin, making him look up at Danny.

Danny smiled again and leaned in, kissing him softly. “Thank you, Ethan.”

“It’s not too much?”

Danny shook his head. “No, it’s not.”

Ethan wrapped his arms around Danny and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Danny said, returning the kiss and pulling Ethan closer.

Months later, after their second breakup, Danny still wore the ring. It was no longer on his finger but on a chain around his neck that he kept hidden under his shirt. Though sometimes, he still liked to slip it on his finger just so he could see the words pressed into his skin the next morning, reminding him of his time with Ethan.


	12. Captain America

Danny ran as fast as he could as the helicarrier collided with the building. He was going to have to jump and he prayed that Ethan and Deaton were out there or else he was a goner. He spared one last glance at the helicarrier behind him before he was breaking out the window and falling.

For a moment his life flashed before his eyes when he didn’t see the helicopter, but just in the nick of time it was in front of him and he was hitting the floor of it and slid across it, banging against the other side. “I said the 47th!”

“If they had numbers on the outside of the building we would have been there,” Deaton said, taking the controls from Ethan as the Widower stood up and walked over to Danny.

“Are you okay?” Ethan asked, kneeling down in front of him and reaching out to touch his shoulder.

“I’m a little banged up, but yeah, I think I’m okay,” Danny replied, sitting up against the wall and groaning. He had hit the floor hard.

Ethan ran his hand over the cut above Danny’s eye. “We’ll need to look you over once we land.”

“Did Scott make it out okay?”

“I don’t know,” Ethan replied. “We lost contact with him.”

“We need to find him.”

“We will.”

Ethan managed to find a first aid kit and cleaned the cuts he could find. He glanced up at Danny’s face for a moment before he pushed up Danny’s shirt. There were bruises already beginning to form. He felt around and Danny let out a hiss when Ethan touched his ribs. “I think you might have fractured something.”

Danny reached down and took Ethan’s hand, pulling away from his chest. “I’ll be fine. Get back up there and find Scott.”

Ethan seemed reluctant but he left Danny and took the controls once more. They found Scott soon after and got him on the helicopter before trying to find a safe place to go.

________________________________

“I can’t convince you to stay?” Danny asked, as he and Ethan stood overlooking the river. It was risky to be out in public when there were people targeting Ethan, but the Widower had asked him to meet him there.

“I’m not going to be gone for long,” Ethan replied, looking up at the sky and sighing. “I need to go into hiding for a little bit. There are a lot of people after me and I can’t put anyone at risk.” Ethan paused for a moment before looking over at Danny. “Especially the people I care about.”

Danny felt his heart skip a beat. “I knew you weren’t as emotionless as you led everyone to believe.”

Ethan reached out and took Danny’s hand. “I promise that once it’s safe I’ll come back.”

Danny couldn’t help himself and pulled Ethan into his arms. “You better,” He mumbled before pressing their lips together. Ethan kissed back and wrapped his arms around Danny’s neck. It felt like something had clicked into place as they kissed and Danny was reluctant to end it.

Ethan pulled away from him and gave him a smile. “I’ll see you soon, Danny.” He gave him one more kiss before walking away. Danny watched until Ethan was out of sight before he headed back to Scott’s to start tracking Stiles.


	13. Caught Fooling Around

Danny and Ethan stumbled through the door to the twin’s apartment, Ethan wrapping an arm around Danny and pulling him close as he slammed the door shut. He was just about to kiss him when he noticed the two people on the couch. His jaw dropped and he stared in disbelief as Jackson pulled his hand out of his twin’s pants.

He blinked a couple of times and Danny stood there snickering as the two boys sat up. “Nope!” Ethan said and walked right back out the door, leaving Danny to deal with it.

He could hear Danny’s laughter ringing loudly as he too walked back outside. He leaned against the wall, his eyes tearing up from laughing. “Oh my God! Oh my God!”

Ethan shook his head and rubbed at his eyes, the image of his brother on the couch burned into his brain. “Can we pretend we never saw that?”

"How can I unsee it?" Danny asked. "I thought they hated each other!"

Ethan looked at the door. “do you think they’re decent now?”

Danny shrugged and reached for the handle. “Well, there’s one way to find out.” He threw the door open and walked inside before Ethan could say anything. “So, how long has this been going on boys?”


	14. Roommates

Danny looked at Ethan over the top of his laptop as Ethan walked around the room in just a towel that was hanging low on his hips. When Ethan turned around, Danny looked back at his screen and continued to type his essay until he saw Ethan bend over to get into the bottom drawer of his dresser.

Danny sucked in a breath when Ethan stood up and the towel fell down. He never made a point to actual look at Ethan while he was getting dressed and now that Danny did, he didn’t want to look away. It was like looking a sculpture of a God.

He had to leave before he decided to do something really stupid.

He shut his laptop and grabbed his keys, the sound catching Ethan’s attention. “Something wrong?” Ethan asked, as he slid his jeans on catching on to Danny’s distress.

"I-I umm-I forgot I had a thing," Danny replied, hastily putting his shoes on and grabbing his wallet. "With umm..Lydia. We have a thing. I’ll be back later!" He ran out the door, his heart racing in his chest unable to rid the image of Ethan’s body from his head.

He ended up at Lydia and Cora’s apartment. “I saw Ethan naked,” He blurted out the moment Lydia opened the door. Lydia stood there shocked for a moment before she started to laugh and stepped aside to let him in.

"And this is a bad thing how?"


	15. The Hunter & the Wolf

Danny had his knife drawn as the giant black dog leered over him growling. His first real hunting trip and he had already managed to get himself trapped.

His gun had been knocked out of his hand several feet away and Danny only had the small knife he kept with him at all times. He slashed at the creature hoping to get it to back off but it merely snapped at him.

Danny was sure he was going to die. He slashed at it again, the grim merely growling and biting down on Danny’s arm. The hunter screamed in pain, the sound echoing through the trees.

The dog let go of his arm and looked ready to go for the killing blow when it was suddenly pulled off of him and Danny heard the roar of a wolf. Slowly, Danny sat up and cradled his arm to his chest, eyes going wide as he watched a werewolf rip the jaw off the dog before shoving his claws through the thing’s chest.

As the grim fell to the ground, the wolf turned towards him and Danny tried to scoot away as he caught sight of one of the twins that recently transferred to the school. Ethan took a cautiously took a step closer, his eyes losing their blue glow. “Are you okay?”

Danny grabbed his knife with his uninjured hand and held it out. “Don’t come near me.”

Ethan stopped walking. “You’re hurt. At least let me look at it. If you want to, you can kill me after.”

Danny stared at Ethan for a moment before dropping his hand and letting Ethan come closer. Ethan knelt down before him and gently took Danny’s arm, looking at the bite marks. “You need a doctor,” Ethan said, as black veins ran up his hand from where they were touching. “Come on, my bike is close by.”

"How do I know I can trust you?" Danny asked. He had been drawn to the boy the moment he arrived at the school, finding him attractive and sweet, but after Ethan revealed what he was Danny didn’t know what he felt.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done it already," Ethan replied. He helped Danny up and they walked towards his bike. Ethan stopped and grabbed Danny’s gun when they walked past it and put it back in his holster. "Not all wolves are bad, Danny."


	16. Empath

Danny kept his distance as Ethan took a seat next to him, the wolf’s grief coming off of him in waves. Danny wrapped his arms around himself and tried to put up a wall, but found it hard with the connection they formed. He could feel everything Ethan felt even when he wasn’t near him.

"Aiden’s dead," Ethan said, his voice cracking. His face was tear stained and there was still black blood covering him. "He-he died in my arms."

Danny looked down at floor. He already knew. He had felt the heartbreak coming from Ethan. “Ethan, I’m so sorry.”

Ethan wiped at his eyes. “I-I don’t want to ask, but-but I need your help.”

"What do you need?"

Ethan broke down, tears streaming down his face once more. “I-I don’t want to feel anything!”

It broke Danny’s heart to see Ethan in so much pain and he wrapped his arms around the wolf, drawing all the pain and grief from him. He knew it was dangerous to take on so much, but he didn’t stop until Ethan was numb.


	17. Halloween With the Kids

The girls were passed out on the living room floor still in their Halloween costumes and their candy dumped on the ground all around them. Ethan smiled from where he was laying on the couch, his head resting on Danny’s lap.

"We probably shouldn’t have let them have so much candy," Danny said, running his fingers through Ethan’s hair.

"They’re wolves, they’ll be fine," Ethan said, he turned and looked up at Danny. "Unlike a certain someone."

"That was one time! And it was all Jackson’s fault."

"Yeah, sure it was. I know how much you love chocolate," Ethan said, poking Danny in one of his dimples. Danny batted his hand away. "We should get them to bed. Then we can have our own Halloween celebration."

He gave Danny a wink and Danny laughed, pushing Ethan off his lap. “Can you ever think of anything else? Go put your girls to bed, I’ll get the candy cleaned up.”

Ethan stood up and leaned over Danny, giving him a quick kiss. “Love you.”

"Love you too."


	18. Wedding Days Jitters

Ethan was pacing back and forth in the small room he had changed into his suit. In just over an hour, he would be marrying Danny and he was freaking out. He couldn’t help it. He had been dreaming of this moment for years but at that moment he couldn’t think of anything else besides everything that could possibly go wrong.

A knock on the door broke him from his thoughts and he looked up as the door opened and Danny poked his head in. Ethan ran over and tried to push him out. “No, it’s bad luck.”

Danny slipped inside. “Neither of us are brides, Ethan. There’s no bad luck in seeing each other.” He took Ethan’s hands in his own and smiled. “I wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard Aiden mumbling something about you freaking out.”

"I’m fine."

"No, you’re not," Danny said. "you’re shaking."

"I’m nervous," Ethan confessed. "I’m so fucking nervous and I can’t help but think of all the things that could possibly go wrong, and I have this horrible fear that-"

Danny shut him up with a kiss. He cupped Ethan’s face and continued to kiss him until Ethan was no longer shaking and was kissing back.

"Everything is going to be perfect. No matter what happens." Danny gave Ethan another kiss and pulled him in for a hug. "Tonight is going to be the best night of our lives. I promise. I love you, Ethan and I’m can’t believe that I am that I’m finally marrying you." He hugged him tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	19. Strip Club

Ethan was nervous as he sat alone in a back room of the strip club meant for private showings. As a birthday gift, his brother had paid a little extra to get Ethan a show with the stripper he seemed most taken with.

The door opened and Ethan looked up as Danny entered the room. “So, I heard it’s your birthday,” He said, shutting the door and sauntering over to Ethan. He placed his hands on the twin’s shoulders and sat in his lap. He leaned in close, his breath ghosting over Ethan’s lips and his hips grinding against Ethan’s. “What’s your name?”

“E-Ethan,” he stuttered out, finding it hard to speak. He knew he wasn’t supposed to touch, but he couldn’t help but reach and place his hands on Danny’s hips.

Danny smiled. “Well, Ethan. Let’s make this a night you won’t forget.”


	20. Family Time

Danny watched from his spot on the couch as his mother sat in between Harley and Natasha a giant Disney princess coloring book opened to a page of Sleeping Beauty. The two girls were scribbling blue and pink all over the page as his mother praised them and colored in the flowers at the bottom.

He smiled as he watched them and rested his head on Ethan’s shoulders. He had been so nervous when he first announced their plans for surrogacy, especially since his parents weren’t exactly that approving of Ethan. They were even less happy when they told them Ethan was going to be the father and they would have werewolf grandchildren.

That was until the day they brought their grandchildren over for them to officially meet. His mother had fallen in love with them the moment she held them in her arms. His father took a little more convincing but in the end Danny put Harley in his arms and he lit up as she stared up at him.

"Okay, who wants the first slice of cake?" Danny’s father called from the kitchen and the two toddlers jumped and ran towards it shouting, ‘me! me!’

"Don’t give them too much!!" Ethan called out. "I still want them to sleep when we get home!"

"What kind of grandfather would I be if I didn’t spoil them?" Mr. Mahealani asked as he walked into the room, the girls following, bits of frosting already all over their faces. He handed Danny and Ethan their own slices before sitting down in his chair. "Let them run around for a bit, they’ll crash eventually."

Danny’s mother stood up and sat next to her son, stealing a bit of his cake. “We could take them for the night, if you want. Your father wants to take them to the fair this weekended anyways.”

"How about it girls?" Danny asked. "Would you like to spend some time with grandma and grandpa?"

"Yes!" The two girls said in unison.

"Okay. I guess we’re kid free for the night," Ethan said, leaning against his husband. "Whatever should we do?"

"I can think of a few things," Danny said with a smile, winking at him.

"Danny!" Ethan called out horrified as his in-laws just laughed.


	21. Picking Up the Bartender

Ethan was sipping on his beer a he watched Danny attend to the other customers, his ass perfectly framed in his jeans drawing Ethan’s attention every time he turned away.

He took one last drink and set the bottle back down. Danny appeared a few minutes later with another beer in his hand. He set it down and was about to turn away when Ethan spoke, “So, what time do you normally get off?”

Danny raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, cause I don’t hear that five hundred times every night.”

Ethan frowned, feeling his hopes crushed. “Oh, never mind then.” He grabbed the beer and took a big gulp. “I’ll just sit here and get drunk and wait for another prince charming to find his way over to me. Maybe that one will be nicer.”

Danny laughed and leaned over the counter so Ethan could hear him a little better. “I’ve got the closing shift. It’ll be several hours before I’m off work.”

"Shame," Ethan said. "You’re pretty cute."

"And you’re drunk," Danny said, accepting a mug from another customer and refilling it. "Try again when you’re sober."

"Challenge accepted," Ethan replied. "so, where can I find you outside of work?"

Danny merely smiled at Ethan and walked away. When Ethan left a while later, leaning on his brother who was equally drunk, he found a phone number on his receipt. He shoved it in his brother’s face. “Look! I got his number.”

"Told you you would."


	22. Prom Night

Ethan shut the door to the hotel room and looked at Danny as he took in the room. It wasn’t big or super fancy but Danny was smiling as he turned towards Ethan. He walked towards the wolf and pulled him closer by his tie. “So, this is all ours tonight?”

Ethan nodded, his heart racing in his chest. “All ours.”

Danny leaned in and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Ethan’s neck. “Are you tired? Or do you want to have some more fun?”

"I want to have some fun," Ethan said, smiling and pushing Danny’s suit jacket off his shoulders. He kissed him. "Lots of fun."


	23. Soulmates

Danny caught sight of the mark while Ethan was changing in the locker room. A dark red mark of a crescent moon on his hip. It was familiar. He had his own hidden under his bracelets. He turned away from Ethan, his heart racing in his chest at the thought that maybe, just maybe, Ethan was his soulmate.

Ethan confronted him after class, pulling him into a deserted classroom. “Did you see something you liked?” Ethan asked, leaning in for a kiss. “I saw something I liked.”

Danny laughed softly. “You’re a dork.”

"You still like me though," Ethan said.

Danny slipped his hand down to where Ethan’s mark was. “Can I see it?”

"See what?"

"Your mark."

Ethan pulled back. “Why?”

"I’ll show you mine."

Ethan was silent for a moment before pulling his jeans down a bit and turned to the side to let Danny see. Danny traced the moon with his fingers, smiling. The mark glowed slightly at his touch and Ethan let out a gasp. Anyone who ever heard the old stories knew what it meant, and it terrified Danny but excited him at the same time.

"Sh-show me," Ethan said, pulling his jeans back up. "I want to see."

Danny pulled off his bracelets and showed his wrist to Ethan, the mark beginning to glow and burn slightly when Ethan touched it. They were silent for several minutes. It was so rare to find one’s soul mate at such a young age, but here they were.

Ethan pushed Danny against the wall and kissed him. Danny kissed back, wrapping his arms around Ethan and pulling him closer feeling the bond beginning to form. “We-we should skip the rest of the day. My parents won’t be home,” Danny said, gasping as Ethan’s hands moved under his shirt. “We can be alone.”

Ethan nodded, forcing himself to pull away from Danny. “Lead the way.”


	24. Full Moon

Danny was running through the trees, the light of the full moon being his only guide. He could hear Ethan behind him trying to catch him. Danny followed a path to his left and leaped across the small creek.

He stopped for a moment to give Ethan some time to catch up before he was running again, his laughter echoing when he heard Ethan cursing.

"Slow down!"

"I told you, you have to catch me!" Danny called back, smiling over his shoulder and taking another turn. It was his first full moon as a wolf and Ethan had brought him to the preserve to keep him away from anyone he could potentially harm.

Ethan suddenly lunged and the two of them tumbled to the ground and rolled down the small hill, getting covered in leaves and dirt. Gold eyes met blue and Danny was reminded of a time in gym class when Ethan had down something similar.

There was no words this time. Ethan just leaned in and kissed him. Danny kissed back, pushing up Ethan’s shirt. He didn’t want to run anymore. He wanted something else now.

Ethan seemed to get the hint and pulled away to discard his shirt before he was tearing off Danny’s. Danny growled and pulled him in for another kiss. They were rough and wild that night, everything they couldn’t be when Danny was still human.


	25. Art Class

Danny hand shook as he drew the model in front of him. The man was naked and lying down on the couch in the middle of the room. Danny had a great view of the man’s body from where he sat making it hard for him to focus on his drawing.

Danny finished up the sketch and was starting on the shading when the professor told them time was up. He dropped his pencil and started to pack up as the professor rambled about anyone needing extra time then they could sign up.

Danny took a look at the model as he was pulling his robe on. He was attractive and he wouldn’t mind a little more time but he didn’t think he’d be able to handle not making a fool of himself.

He ducked out of the room and headed towards the cafe, grabbing his food and sitting in his favorite spot near the back. He was working on an essay for another class when someone slid into the seat across from him. Danny looked up to tell them to look somewhere else but found himself speechless when he saw the model from his art class.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" the man asked, and Danny nodded not trusting himself to speak. He held his hand out and smiled at Danny. "My name’s Ethan."

Danny shook his hand, his heart fluttering in his chest. He was even hotter up close. “Danny.”

Ethan smiled again. “Do you think I can take a peek at your sketch or is it private?”

Danny pulled the sketchbook out and showed Ethan. “It’s not great but-“

"Oh, this is amazing!" Ethan said, turning the book sideways to get a better look.

Danny felt himself blushing. “Thank you.”

Ethan flipped through the rest of the sketchbook. “Wow, you are one hell of an artist.” He looked up. “Think you’d want some one on one time with me?”

Danny felt himself smile. “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”


	26. Seer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of canon deaths

Danny tossed and turned in bed as he was plagued with dreams of death, of the people he cared about dying. He could hear someone calling his name in the distance, but he was too far away. A broken arrow fell to the ground, shortly followed by the dying howl of a wolf.

His name was called out again and Danny awoke with a scream, scrambling to the far corner of his bed and wrapped his arms around himself, tears streaming down his face.

A hand on his arm had his flinching and shoving it away. He looked up at Ethan who pulled away like he’d been burned. Hesitantly, Ethan reached out again. “Danny, it was just a nightmare,” Ethan whispered, moving a little closer and placing a hand on Danny’s shoulder. “Just a nightmare, you’re safe now. Nothing will hurt you.”

Danny looked down and tried to breathe as the images replayed themselves in his head. Ethan’s arms wrapped around him. “You’re safe,” Ethan repeated.

Danny looked into Ethan’s eyes and reached up to cup Ethan’s face. Ethan was in his dream covered in blood, gunshot wounds on his chest. He wanted to warn him, wanted to keep the man he loved safe, but he wasn’t able to. He hated being cursed with the gift of sight and not being able to save the people he loved.


	27. Wedding Night

Danny let his suit jacket hit the floor and started to pull his tie off. “Are you coming?” Danny asked, smiling and making his way towards their bed. He laid down and Ethan crawled over him.

"I’ve been waiting for this all night," Ethan said, leaning in and kissing Danny.

Danny moaned softly as Ethan sucked a mark on his neck. He started to unbutton Ethan’s dress shirt. “I wanted to drag you away during the reception,” Danny said, pushing the shirt off Ethan’s shoulders. “Push you to your knees and let you suck my dick.” Ethan let out a soft growl, gently biting down on Danny’s neck. “Or have you bend me over and fucked me. I didn’t really care, I just wanted you so badly.”

"At least we’re alone now," Ethan said, smiling at his husband. He sat up and undid Danny’s shirt. "No interruptions. Just you and me for the next three days."

Danny ran his hands up Ethan’s thighs and unbuttoned his pants. He slipped his hand inside and Ethan gasped, bucking into the touch. “F-fuck..”

Danny smirked, pulling his hand out. “Take these off. Now. I want my husband’s cock.”

Ethan laughed and got up, easily ridding himself of the rest of his clothes as Danny did the same. “You’re so eager, Danny.”

"I’m not the only one," Danny said, as Ethan crawled back over him. He wrapped his arms around Ethan and pulled him close. "Mr. Mahealani."


	28. Proposal

Ethan was nervous as he sat across from Danny, he picked at his dessert and listened to Danny as he talked about the new project at his work. A hand landed on his and he jumped, looking up at Danny. “Are you okay?”

Ethan nodded. “Yeah, I guess I just wasn’t as hungry as I thought I was.”

"We can bring it home," Danny said, intertwining their fingers.

Danny smiled at the wolf and Ethan smiled back. He thought about pulling the small velvet box in his pocket out, but he couldn’t make his hand move. He had planned the whole evening out, but he fell silent every time he thought of the ring.

The waiter came by and Ethan paid for their dinner before they made their way back home. They ended up in their bed, a movie playing in the background as they kissed and touched.

"You seemed distracted tonight," Danny said, pulling away and looking Ethan in the eye. "Are you sure you’re okay?"

Ethan nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

"You know I know you better than that," Danny said, pushing Ethan on his back and leaning over him. "How about you tell me what’s really wrong?" Ethan looked up at Danny and reached up to gently caress his cheek. Danny smiled and leaned into the touch. "Don’t think you can distract me."

Ethan frowned. What could he say? He loved Danny more than anything in the world, but every time he thought of proposing his past would come back to him and he felt like he wasn’t worthy enough.He didn’t know how many times in the passed few years that he planned a night out like the one they just had only to shove the ring into the far back of his dresser.

Ethan ran his fingers through Danny’s hair and pulled him down for a kiss. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he said, giving Danny another kiss and letting him go. “Can we just get some sleep? I know you have that important meeting tomorrow.”

Danny sighed and rested next to Ethan. “Okay, I love you.”

"I love you too," Ethan said, turning to his side and wrapping his arms around Danny. "I love you more than anything."

When Ethan awoke the next morning, he saw Danny sitting on the edge of the bed. Ethan stretched and sat up, moving over to Danny and wrapping his arms around him. “Morning,” Ethan said, pressing a kiss to Danny’s neck. He noticed the velvet box in Danny’s hand and his eyes widened before he snatched it away.

Danny turned towards him. “Is that why you were distracted last night?”

"Doesn’t matter," Ethan said, getting up and tossing the ring into his dresser.

"Doesn’t matter? Ethan, that’s a wedding ring," Danny said, standing up as well. "I can’t pretend I didn’t just see that."

Ethan gripped the edge of the dresser. He took a deep breath and shut the drawer. “I love you Danny, I just-I don’t know if it’s the right thing for us.”

Danny was silent and Ethan closed his eyes as he waited. After a few minutes, Danny was walking over and wrapping his arms around Ethan. “Talk to me Ethan,” Danny whispered, pressing a kiss to Ethan’s shoulder. “Please.”

Ethan bowed his head. “I think you deserve better.”

"I don’t want better," Danny said, opening the drawer and pulling the box back out. "I want you. I love you." Ethan turned around and Danny placed the box in his hand. "Now, ask me the question you want to ask."

Ethan looked down at the box before looking up at Danny again. Slowly, he opened the box. “Danny, will you marry me?”

Danny smiled. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” He wrapped his arms around Ethan and kissed him. “I love you.”


	29. Accident

"I shouldn’t have let you drive, I really shouldn’t have done it."

"At least we weren’t going very fast," Danny said, as Ethan helped him into the house. He got on the couch and laid down, giving a groan as Ethan raised his shirt to look at his side.

Ethan touched along the bruises on the human’s skin and Danny sighed as the pain disappeared. Ethan had given in and let Danny take his bike out for a drive only to have it tip over after a few blocks when he tried to turn. Ethan wouldn’t let him go very fast, which was good or else the damage may have been more than just a couple of bruises. “I told you I didn’t want you to drive it.”

Danny pushed Ethan’s hand away, letting out a hiss as the pain returned. “There’s aspirin in the bathroom.”

"I should have Melissa look you over."

"I’m find," Danny stressed, closing his eyes. "It’s not my first accident you know."

Ethan mumbled something as he walked away, returning a few minutes later with a glass of water and some aspirin. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Danny nodded and swallowed down the pills. “I’m fine, I promise.”

Mindful of Danny’s injuries, he curled around him on the couch. “For now on, I’m driving.”

"I think I prefer being passenger anyways."


	30. First Time

Ethan had come over to Danny’s house expecting a night of cuddling and movies, but Danny was wearing those jeans that made his ass look great and when things started to get a little hot on the couch Danny had told him his parents wouldn’t be home until the next morning.

Ethan was nervous as Danny lead him to his bedroom. He turned around and pulled the wolf inside and into his arms, kissing him and pushing up his shirt, Ethan tensing a bit as he did so.

Danny seemed to notice and pulled back. “We don’t have to.”

"It’s not that," Ethan said. "I want to, I just want to make sure you want to."

Danny smiled. “Of course I want to.” He leaned in for another kiss and Ethan met him halfway, his hands working on Danny’s belt.

It was sweet and perfect, everything Ethan fantasied their first time would be like. He wrapped Danny in his arms and gave him a kiss finding it hard to stop smiling.

"I don’t want you to leave," Danny said, equally as happy. "I want you to stay the night."

"What about your parents?"

"We can sneak you through window," Danny joked, giving Ethan a kiss. "I love you."

Ethan felt his heart skip a beat and stared at Danny for a long moment before he was leaning in and kissing Danny, rolling the other teen onto his back and crawling over him. Danny moaned into their kiss before pushing Ethan back slightly. “So, does that mean you love me too?”

Ethan nodded. “Yes, it means I love you too.”


	31. Rockband

"So, ‘My Moon’ has become a number one hit. Can you tell us the inspiration behind it?’" The interviewer asked, holding the mic out towards Scott.

"Actually, that was all Ethan," Scott said, wrapping an arm around the bassist and smiling. "He came up with the lyrics all by himself, didn’t you?"

Ethan nodded. “It was one of the first songs I ever wrote, but I didn’t want to release it until now. I wrote it for my boyfriend because he is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I honestly do not know where I’d be without him. It was meant to be a private song, but he told me to show it to the others so it could be on one of our albums.”

The interviewer smiled at Ethan. “We thank him for that then.” She trailed off to another question, but Danny had stopped listening as he searched for his phone and dialed his boyfriend’s number.

Ethan picked up in two rings. “Hey.”

"Ethan, I love you."

"I take it you saw the interview?"

"It’s on right now," Danny said, hugging a pillow to his chest wishing Ethan was there right now. "You look so cute."

"You always say that. Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"You should go look outside."

Danny blinked a couple of times before jumping off the couch and running outside to see Ethan leaning against his car with a smile on his face. Danny’s heart skipped a beat and he rushed towards Ethan. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. “I thought you weren’t going to be back for another month!”

"I wanted to surprise you," Ethan said, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out two plane tickets. "I know you’re really busy with that novel you’re writing, but it gets a little lonely on the road and I would really, really love my boyfriend to be there for the last month."

Danny smiled. “Of course I’ll come with you.” He gave Ethan another kiss before pulling him inside. “But first, there’s something I want.”

"Anything," Ethan said, smiling back and letting himself be lead to their bedroom.


	32. Massage

Danny ran his hands over Ethan’s body, easing the tension in him and unintentionally arousing Ethan at the same time. Danny’s hands were pure heaven and there were a couple places he really wanted them. He shifted slightly on the table, moaning quietly.

Danny’s hands stopped momentarily before they were working their way up Ethan’s back again. “Turn over?” Danny asked.

Ethan’s heart skipped a beat. “Ummm….I think there is still some tension in my back you could work on.”

"You’re not the first person to get a hard on on my table," Danny said, rubbing Ethan’s shoulders. "And you won’t be the last."

After a moment of hesitation, Ethan turned over, careful to keep the towel in place. Danny’s hands were back on him, working their way up his thighs. Ethan watched, his eyes drifting down to the front of Danny’s pants. He smirked when he saw the visible wet spot. He looked back up at Danny’s face to see him watching. Danny gave a smile before slipping his hand under the towel.


	33. Rockband II

"So, my boyfriend is in the crowd tonight," Ethan said into the mic, smiling at the fangirls and fanboys screamed and cheered. He could see Danny in the front room shaking his head. "Anybody want to see him? He’s pretty talented himself."

The crowd screamed louder and he nodded towards one of their bodyguards who helped Danny up on stage. The rest of the band was smiling as Ethan and Danny hugged. Ethan pressed a kiss to Danny’s cheek before pulling away. “Since he’s the inspiration for the next song, it only seems fair that I sing it to him, right?”

Someone brought a chair onstage and Danny sat down, his face already red. Scott took his guitar off and traded instruments with Ethan, giving them both a pat on the shoulder before walking away to get them the limelight.

Ethan started the opening to the song, smiling at his boyfriend. He had only ever sang it to him in private along with several other songs that he planned to keep between the two of them.

After he finished, Danny was wiping tears away and smiling at Ethan. Ethan leaned forward and gave him a kiss before wrapping his arms around him. “I love you, Danny.”

"I love you too."

Ethan was reluctant to let Danny go back to the crowd, but he knew they’d be alone once they got to their hotel room afterwards. He got his bass back and jumped into the next song, his eyes hardly ever leaving his boyfriend.


	34. Graduation

It had been a shock to Danny as he was walking across the stage to accept his diploma and see Ethan sitting in the crowd next to his parents. After everything that happened at the school he never thought Ethan would return. But there he was, cheering just as loudly as his parents and friends were.

After the ceremony ended, he found Ethan outside staring at a spot near some stairs. He placed his hand on Ethan’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “It that where it happened?”

Ethan nodded and turned to look at Danny, giving him a smile that Danny didn’t believe was real. “So, you plan on staying here or doing college somewhere else?”

"I’m going to L.A.," Danny replied, taking Ethan’s hand and leading him away. "But that’s still a few months away."

"Where are we going?" Ethan asked, as he noticed Danny was leading him back towards the school.

"Somewhere with a much happier memory," Danny replied, holding the door open for Ethan. "I don’t like seeing you look so sad." They got to the library and Danny lead him over to one of the tables and sat down on the edge of it.

"Remember what happened here?" Danny asked, grabbing Ethan by the belt loops and pulling him to stand between his legs.

"How is this happier?" Ethan asked. "You were a target when we met."

"I’m talking about the other things that happened," Danny said. "Our first kiss was in here. I was helping you with your math and you kissed me."

Ethan frowned. “I guess I forgot.”

"I can help you remember," Danny said, pulling Ethan down by the front of his shirt and kissing him. It took a moment but Ethan cupped Danny’s face and kissed him back.

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart and Danny let out a shaky breath. “Do you remember now?”

Ethan nodded. “Yeah, I remember.” He gently caressed Danny’s cheek. “I wish I never left you.”

"You had to," Danny said. "But you don’t have to now. If you still don’t have anywhere to go, I want you to come to L.A. with me."

Ethan smiled. “Yeah, I want that.” He leaned in and they kissed again, until Stiles and Lydia found them and forced them back outside.


	35. After a Fight

Ethan turned his bike off and stared up at Danny’s window. He didn’t even know if Danny would want him there, Ethan had stormed off after they had their first fight. He had been angry and upset and he felt rejected after seeing Danny and his ex talking. It was stupid and irrational, but he couldn’t help but fear Danny would start seeing Ethan as a monster and leave him.

After a few minutes, Ethan got off his bike and headed up to the house knocking a couple of times before Danny’s mother opened the door. She looked a little surprised that Ethan was there but let him inside. “Danny’s in his room. Make sure the door stays open.”

"It will," Ethan said, going up the stairs. He could hear music blaring from Danny’s room. He hesitated for a moment before knocking.

"I’m busy, mom!" Danny shouted.

"It’s not your mom."

The door was thrown open a moment later to reveal a shocked Danny. “Ethan!”

"I’m sorry," Ethan blurted out. "I-I was an ass earlier, but I’m still new to this whole relationship thing and I really don’t have any clue what the hell I’m doing. That really doesn’t excuse what I did, but I’m trying." He paused and bowed his head, waiting for Danny’s answer, fearing another break up.

Danny wrapped his arms around Ethan. “I forgive you.” He pressed a kiss to Ethan’s cheek and held him tighter. “And just to let you know, you are a thousand times better at being a boyfriend than he ever was.”

Ethan returned the embrace and smiled, feeling a sense of relief. Danny pulled back after a few minutes and held Ethan’s hands. “How about we watch a movie?”

Ethan nodded. “I’d like that.”


	36. Drunk

Danny didn’t know how much he had had to drink. He lost count at five, drinking anything handed to him by the bartender. Normally, he’d decline drinks bought for him but he was hurting. He wanted something to take his mind off the fact Ethan had left him again.

He knew he had no right to feel the way he did, he was the one who broke up with Ethan. He knew Ethan had to leave and Danny didn’t want to be the one to hold him back.

As he set the shot glass in his hands down, he thought about the way Ethan had looked at him that day, about the way he kissed him. His eyes began to burn with tears he refused to shed and he grabbed the next shot. Maybe he was more hurt by the fact that Ethan had left without him.


	37. Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains BDSM themes.

Ethan lay in Danny’s arms as Danny whispered in his ear and ran his fingers through Ethan’s hair, bringing him out of his subspace. He snuggled closer to Danny, pressing his face against the human’s neck and inhaling his scent, needing to know he was really still there.

"You did good tonight," Danny said, moving his hand down to rub Ethan’s back. "Are you okay?"

Ethan nodded and pulled back to look at Danny. “Can I kiss you?” Danny nodded and Ethan leaned in, kissing him gently. “Thank you.”

Danny smiled again and held him tighter. “You’re welcome. Did you have fun, Ethan?”

"Yes, Danny. I had fun."

"Are you ready for a shower?" Danny asked, his fingertips brushing along Ethan’s wrist where the bruises were beginning to heal from the handcuffs. "Did I put them on too tightly?"

Ethan shook his head. “No, and I want to wait to shower. Can we lay here longer?”

"We can," Danny replied, giving Ethan a kiss. "We can take as long as you want." He gave Ethan another kiss, knowing how much Ethan liked them after they’ve played. They were a source of comfort for him. "I love you, Ethan."

"I love you too, Danny," Ethan said, closing his eyes as Danny continued to comfort him with more kisses and light touches.

He had had bad doms before, people who left him afterwards leaving him a mess, but Danny was always good to him. Danny always stopped when he asked. Danny always took care of him. Danny never left him.

"What are you thinking about?" Danny asked and Ethan opened his eyes to look at him.

"You," Ethan replied. "How you are always good to me."

Danny smiled and kissed him again. “You’re good to me too.” He moved them so he was on his back with Ethan on top of him. “Rest now Ethan. We will clean up later.”

Ethan nodded and closed his eyes again, letting sleep claim him knowing Danny wouldn’t leave. He was safe. He would always be safe there.


	38. Homerun

Danny watched from the bleachers as Ethan came up to bat. It was the bottom of the ninth and the whole game depended on this. The game was currently tied, just one more run and the game would be theirs.

First throw was a ball, the second a strike. He knew Ethan was nervous. It was the final game of the season. If they won this, they would be crowned champions. “Come on, Ethan,” Danny said, tapping his fingers on the bleachers. He was just as nervous. The baseball team hadn’t won in years, but this year they had a chance. “Come on, you can do it.”

The next ball was thrown and Ethan hit a home run. Danny jumped up and started to cheer as Ethan ran the bases. The rest of the team was waiting as he made it home and they were cheering and lifting him up. After five yeas, the baseball team finally won the championship game.

Danny ran down the bleachers and quickly found Ethan, pulling the wolf into his arms and kissing him. “You did it!”

Ethan smiled and hugged Danny tightly. “I did it! Oh my God, I can’t believe it! We won!”

"I’m so proud of you, Ethan," Danny said, giving him another kiss as another player gave Ethan a slap on the back. "Go on back to your team, I’ll be waiting." He leaned in and whispered in his ear, "My parents won’t be home, I think I’ll give you a really nice present tonight."

When he pulled away, Ethan was blushing. He gave him one last kiss before going back to join Lydia and the others.


	39. I Can't Lose Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic contains a dying character and some angst, but there is a happy ending.

”No!” Ethan screamed as he watched in horror as Danny fell to his knees after the creature they were fighting swiped him across the chest with it’s claws. The creature fell as well, Danny’s katana sticking out of it’s chest right where it’s heart was.

He ran over to Danny and pulled the human in his arms, blood bubbling up from his lips. “No, no. Please, don’t leave me,” Ethan cried, feeling tears slip down his face as he looked down at Danny. There was so much blood and Danny was turning paler and paler by the second. “Please, don’t.”

"I could have done it," Danny whispered, looking up at Ethan and trying to keep his eyes open as the pack gathered around them. "I could have loved you. I-I did love you."

"Then don’t leave me. Please don’t."

Danny gave a weak smile. “I don’t want to. I want to stay, I-I-” He couldn’t finish and he closed his eyes. Ethan felt his heart shatter and looked up at Scott.

"You have to save him! Please!"

"Ethan, it won’t work."

"You don’t know that! He could do it, he could make it. He’s strong, he’s a survivor," Ethan cried, looking down at Danny, feeling the last bit of life slowly leave him. "Please! I can’t. I already lost one person, don’t make me lose the only other person to love me."

Scott knelt down before the couple and took Danny’s other arm. He hesitated for a moment before looking up at Ethan. “You need to know it might now work.”

"Just try," Ethan begged. "Please. Before he dies."

"I’ll try."

Scott gave Danny the bite before sitting back, everyone holding their breath as they watched, praying for it to take.

Danny let out a shaky breathe and went still in Ethan’s arms, and Ethan screamed. He pressed his face against Danny’s chest, not caring that he was getting blood all over himself and he cried. He cried and rocked them back and forth, hating himself for ever leaving Danny.

A hand ran through his hair a few minutes later and Ethan stilled. He slowly lifted his head to see the wounds slowly stitching themselves back together. He blinked a few times, his heart beating fast.

He looked up at Danny’s face, Danny eyes were silver like moon and shining just as brightly. “D-Danny?”

Danny smiled. “Yeah.”

Ethan pulled him in for a kiss, relief washing over him. Danny was alive. “Don’t you ever do that to me again,” Ethan said, holding Danny tightly. “Don’t you ever.”

"I told you I didn’t want to go," Danny said, giving Ethan a kiss before looking over at Scott. "Thank you."

Scott smiled and placed his hand on Danny’s shoulder and smiled. “We aren’t going to lose anymore of this pack.”


	40. Movie Theater

Danny’s hand slipped down Ethan’s chest as they kissed, stopping just above Ethan’s pants for a moment before it continued it’s path and rubbed Ethan through his jeans. Ethan let out a moan and pulled away. “Danny, we’re in public.”

"It’s dark," Danny said, leaning in for another kiss and placing his hand on Ethan’s thigh. "And everyone else is near the front. No one will know but us."

"You really want to?" Ethan asked, heart racing at the thought.

Danny smiled. “Yes, I want to.”

Ethan nodded. “Okay.”

Danny unzipped Ethan’s jeans and slipped his hand inside, Ethan biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning too loud. He pulled Danny in for another kiss, moaning again when Danny pulled his cock out and started to stroke it. “F-fuck..”

"Shh…," Danny said stopping for a moment. "We need to be quiet."

"So, no going down on you right now?"

Danny laughed quietly. “Maybe once we’re in my car, then you can blow me.”

Ethan kissed him again, trying his hardest to not moan too loudly as Danny continued. His other hand gripped the armrest tightly, snapping it with the force of his grip and surprising both of them.

"Oops.."

"Really? That good?" Danny asked, laughing softly.

"What can I say? You’ve got amazing hands," Ethan replied, placing his hand on Danny’s thigh.

"Oh no," Danny said, pushing Ethan’s hand away. "No way, you already broke one thing, you are not breaking me."

"I would never hurt you," Ethan said, trailing kisses along Danny’s neck. He pushed aside Danny’s shirt and sucked a mark just below his collarbone, making Danny moan.

"Ethan, you know I can’t keep quiet!" Danny groaned. "Stop it."

Ethan lifted his head and gave Danny a kiss. “I’m not that good at keeping quiet either.”

"Better than I am."

"I-"

Danny stopped suddenly, eyes going wide. Ethan looked over his shoulder to see someone walking up the aisle with a flashlight. Ethan tucked himself away and looked forward, praying they hadn’t been caught.

The person merely glanced over them before turning and heading back down to go check out the other side of the theater. Danny started to laugh, which earned some looks and a ‘shut up!’ from the front of the theater.

"Oh my God, for a moment there I thought we were going to get thrown out."

"You want to get out of here?" Ethan asked. "This movie isn’t all that great anyways."

Danny smiled and took Ethan’s hand. “Yeah, we’ll go somewhere a little more private.”


	41. Phone Sex

Danny was out of breath when he answered the phone and Ethan picked up on it immediately. “Did I interrupted something?”

"What? No."

"I think I did."

Danny sighed softly. “I was just busy. With my hand.” There was a quiet moan and Ethan rubbed a hand against the front of his pants, glancing at the bedroom door. His brother was in the front room, but hopefully, he wasn’t listening in.

"Really? Who were you thinking about?" Ethan asked, lowering his voice just in case.

"Who do you think?" Danny asked. He moaned again, this time a little louder. "You."

"Fuck, Danny," Ethan groaned, slipping out of his pants. "I want to be there right now."

"My parents are home," Danny said. He sounded disappointed and for a moment, there was no sound besides Danny’s breathing from the other end. "I want you here though, I really do."

"Just picture me being here," Ethan said, getting up and locking the door before he laid back down. He wrapped a hand around his cock, moaning softly. "Pretend it’s my hand on your dick."

"Tell-tell me what you’d do if you were here."

"Run my hands over you," Ethan said, closing his eyes as he pictured Danny naked on a bed. "Tease you until you were begging for me to fuck you." He smiled when Danny moaned just a little too loudly. "Shh…as much as I want you to scream for me, I don’t think your parents would like it too much."

"Can’t help it," Danny said. "God, why can’t you be here? Fuck, Ethan I want you here. I want you to fuck me."

Ethan groaned and stroked himself faster. “I want to be there too, Danny. God, I want to be there so bad.”

"What-what if I came over?" Danny asked. "can I come over?"

"Aiden’s home, but I think I can convince him to leave."

"Ok, don’t finish without me, Ethan," Danny said, and Ethan could hear him moving around. "I’ll-I’ll be there in like ten minutes."

"Hurry, Danny."

"I will, you get Aiden out of there. I’ll see you soon."

After they hung up, Ethan jumped off the bed and pulled his pants back on, running out into the front room. “Aiden, I need you to leave!”

Aiden wrinkled his nose when he caught Ethan’s scent. “Seriously?”

"Please? Danny will be here soon!"

"You want me to leave so you can get laid?"

"I’d do it for you!" Ethan said, shoving Aiden’s keys at him. "Please?"

Aiden sighed. “Fine, but I’ll be home in a few hours. You better be decent by then.”


	42. I Love You

Danny moaned softly as Ethan pressed kisses along his neck, one hand under his shirt caressing him. Danny closed his eyes, holding Ethan closer, his skin burning where they touched. Ethan kissed his lips again, shifting so he was laying on top of Danny, one hand lying over Danny’s heart.

"I love you."

Danny’s heart skipped a beat and he opened his eyes to look up at Ethan. Ethan seemed so shy in that moment as he looked away from Danny, like he was afraid of being rejected.

"I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-"

Danny pulled Ethan in for another kiss. “I don’t know what I feel yet, but I do know that I like you, a lot. More than I’ve ever liked anyone. You make me feel like I’m special.”

"You are special," Ethan said. "and amazing and smart." He gave Danny a kiss. "And very, very cute."

Danny smiled. “You think so?”

Ethan nodded. “I do.”


	43. Text Messages

He didn’t mean to look. He really didn’t. They had similar phones and he thought he had grabbed his. He stared at the text on the Danny’s phone sent from Danny’s ex-boyfriend.

So when can we hook up again? I miss that sweet ass of yours.

Ethan heard Danny coming back up the stairs and set the phone back down. Danny hopped on the bed and gave Ethan a kiss on the cheek before setting the popcorn on the nightstand. “So, did you pick a movie?”

Ethan nodded. “Yeah, I put it in already.”

Danny grabbed the remote and laid down, pulling Ethan to lay down next to him. “You okay?” Danny asked.

"Yeah, I’m fine," Ethan replied. What was he supposed to say? He didn’t want Danny to think he was snooping. It was an accident. Five minutes into the movie, he turned to look at Danny. "Danny, you love me, right?"

Danny turned away from the movie and wrapped an arm around Ethan’s waist. “I think you know the answer to that one,” Danny said, smiling and leaning in for a kiss but Ethan pulled back. Danny frowned. “Okay, what’s going on? Why are you acting so weird?”

Ethan sat up and looked away from Danny. “I didn’t mean it.”

"Mean what?" Danny asked, sitting up as well. "Ethan, what’s going on?"

Ethan reached over and picked up Danny’s phone, tossing it at him. “I thought I grabbed my phone. I didn’t mean to read it.”

Danny looked at him in confusion before looking down at his phone and reading the text on the lock screen. He looked at Ethan in shocked. “You don’t think him and I are actually hooking up do you?”

"I don’t know what to think."

Danny set his phone aside and scooted closer to Ethan. “We hooked up a couple times before you and I got back together. I told him I’m in a relationship, but he doesn’t seem to care. I’m not hooking up with him, Ethan. I’m not that kind of person.”

Ethan was quiet for a moment, having listened to Danny’s heartbeat. He looked up at Danny who was waiting for him to speak. “I’m sorry,” Ethan said, quietly. “I-I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.”

"You’re damn right," Danny said, setting his phone back on the nightstand and climbing into Ethan’s lap. "Though, I guess if things were switched I’d be a little suspicious as well. It doesn’t look good."

Ethan wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist. “It didn’t. Why didn’t you tell me he was bothering you?”

"Because I didn’t think it was anything so worry about," Danny replied. "I figured if I ignored him long enough he’d find someone else. I shouldn’t have even hooked up with him when we broke up. He was an ass. That was a big mistake on my part." He leaned in and gave Ethan a kiss. "I love you, Ethan."

Ethan kissed him back. “I love you too.”


	44. Strip Poker

Danny smiled and laid his cards down on the table showing them to Ethan. “I win, now take off your pants.”

Ethan sighed and pulled his jeans off, leaving him only his boxers. Danny was only missing his shirt. “I will win this game!”

"Uh-huh," Danny said, gathering up the cards and shuffling them. "One more round and you’ll be naked." He finished shuffling and started to deal the cards out. "You can still back out."

"Not gonna happen."

Danny picked up his own cards. “Hmm…yeah, you’re gonna be naked.”

When Danny set his cards down again, Ethan stared at them dumbfounded. “Are you kidding me?!? You’re cheating aren’t you?”

"Nope, now take your boxers off."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, take them off."

"I hate you," Ethan groaned as he slid his boxers off and chucked them at Danny.

Danny only smiled, not even hiding the fact he was checking Ethan out. “You love me,” Danny said, after a couple minutes before sliding his chair back. “Now come over here so I can have my prize.”


	45. Skinny Dipping

Danny had a mischievous look on his face as pulled away from Ethan and pushed his shorts down. “Danny!”

"What?" Danny asked, stripping out of his shirt and throwing it aside. "It’s dark out. Who’s going to see us?" He gave Ethan a wink before turning and running towards the ocean. "come on!"

Ethan hesitated for a moment and looked towards the Mahealani’s beach house. The lights were off, the rest of Danny’s family having gone to bed hours ago leaving Ethan and Danny alone with the bonfire. He listened closely just to make sure everyone really was asleep before he was undressing and following Danny into the water.

Danny wrapped his arms around Ethan once he reached him and gave him a kiss. “Not so bad,is it?”

"I’ve actually never done this before."

"You’ve never gone skinny dipping?!"

Ethan shook his head. “Never.”

Danny smiled, one hand moving down Ethan’s chest. “So that means you’ve probably never had sex on a beach.” His hand slipped under the water and Ethan gasped as it wrapped around his cock. “Would you like to?”

Ethan moaned softly, glancing towards the house once more. “You do know that if we get caught your mother is going to use the entire contents of the family’s weapons collection on me right?”

"We’re not going to get caught," Danny said, leaning in for another kiss. "So, what do you say? Do you want to?"

Ethan nodded. “Yes. Yes, I want to.”


	46. Morning

Ethan groaned softly and reached under the covers to stroke himself. It was early in the morning and Danny was still fast asleep. He turned towards his boyfriend, wrapping his free arm around Danny’s waist and pressing kisses to Danny’s neck and shoulder. “Danny,” Ethan whispered. “Danny, wake up.”

Danny mumbled something incoherent and tugged the covers up but didn’t wake up. “Danny,” Ethan repeated, his hand slipping into Danny’s sleep pants. “Wake up.”

Danny let out a soft moan, thrusting into Ethan’s hand. It took him a couple of minutes, but he opened his eyes and turned back to look at Ethan with a smile. Ethan kissed him. “Is this okay?”

Danny nodded and grabbed the lube off their nightstand, handing it back towards Ethan. “Yeah, it’s okay.”

Ethan gave him another kiss and pushed Danny’s pants down. “I don’t see why you need theses, aren’t I warm enough?”

Danny smiled. “Says the cover hog.”

"I do not," Ethan mumbled, pressing a finger inside of Danny.

"Do to," Danny said, moaning softly. "You’re like a little werewolf burrito." He moaned again and lazily stroked himself as Ethan fingered him. "You look cute though."

"I’m not cute."

"You are to me," Danny said, turning his head and smiling at Ethan. "Love you."

Ethan kissed him. “I love you too.”

Ethan pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom, slipping it on. “Ready?”

Danny nodded. “Yeah.”

Ethan wrapped an arm around Danny again before thrusting inside. “Fast or slow?”

"Slow," Danny answered, turning back for another kiss.


	47. Permission

"I want to marry your brother."

Aiden nearly choked on his drink. “Is this why you asked me to lunch?”

Danny nodded. “I didn’t want any wolves overhearing me.”

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because I want to know if you would be okay with it," Danny replied. "I know you and I haven’t had the best relationship, but I love your brother and I know he loves me."

"Then I guess I should try to get to know my future brother-in-law better," Aiden said with a smile.

"Then you’re okay with it?"

Aiden nodded. “Like you said, you two love each other and I don’t want to get in the way of something that makes my brother happy.”

Danny smiled. “Thank you.”

"Just be aware that you break his heart-"

"Then you’ll rip the flesh off my face and eat it," Danny finished. "I’m not going to hurt him Aiden."

"You better not," Aiden said. "So, got the ring picked out?"

"Not yet," Danny said. "I wanted your blessing first, and maybe your help? I was going to look at rings after we got out of here."

"Yeah, I can help."


	48. Massage Pt. II

Ethan moaned softly, as Danny’s hands worked their way down his back. “I love your hands.”

"I know. You tell me all the time."

"Can we have sex?" Ethan asked, looking over his shoulder and smiling at his boyfriend.

Danny laughed and leaned in for a kiss before walking over to the door and locking it. He pulled his pants off as Ethan threw the towel aside. “Am I ever going to be able to give you a massage without you wanting sex?”

"Probably not," Ethan answered, he turned over on the table and Danny climbed over him. "Your hands are fucking amazing. You’re amazing." He wrapped his arms around Danny and kissed him. "Love you."


	49. Jersey

Ethan pushed Danny against the lockers and kissed him. Danny moaned softly as Ethan slipped his hand into Danny’s shorts. “You look really fucking hot in your jersey.”

Danny laughed. “You think so?”

Ethan nodded. “Yeah.”

"Well, maybe we should get out of here," Danny said. "Then I can fuck you with only my jersey on. How’s that sound?"

"You would do that?"

Danny nodded. “If you wanted me to.”

"Fuck yeah I want you to."

"Then let’s go."


	50. Cheering

"Yeah! Go Danny!!" Ethan cheered from the bleachers where he was sitting next to Danny’s parents. "That’s my boyfriend! Go!!"

The Mahealani’s smiled at each other as Ethan cheered louder than both of them. He was a sweet kid and he treated their son better than the others did. They could even overlook the fact that he was a supernatural creature.

When the game ended, Ethan ran towards Danny and tackled him to the ground and kissed him. Mrs. Mahealani laughed and nudged her husband. “I think Danny’s found the one.”


	51. Dinner Disaster

When Ethan came home after work he could smell smoke and charred meat as he grabbed his keys. He walked towards the kitchen when he got in and saw Danny sitting at the table, a glass of wine in his hand and bottle of it in front of him. “Danny, why does it smell like smoke?”

Danny took a sip of his wine before answering. “I burned our dinner.”

"Burned our-you tried to cook?!"

"I wanted to surprise you," Danny said, taking another sip. "And I guess I got distracted at one point because there was smoke and it was ruined."

Ethan sighed softly and walked over to Danny, giving him a kiss. “It’s okay. I’ll order us pizza or something.” He gave him another kiss before walking over to the fridge grabbing one of the very few takeout menus they had there.

"I’m sorry, Ethan."

"It’s okay Danny, just next time wait for me to get home," Ethan replied, taking the menu over to the table. "Pepperoni okay?"

Danny nodded. “Maybe we could get that BLT one? We haven’t had that in awhile.”

"Okay, I’ll get us that," Ethan said, taking the wine bottle away from Danny. "And you go get yourself a glass of water after that."


	52. A Monsters With Pretty Eyes

_"You’re no hero. You’re just a monster with pretty eyes."_

Ethan awoke in a cold sweat, his heart pounding in his chest as the images from his dream replayed over and over in his head. He sat up and took a couple of deep breaths, trying his best to calm down.

Danny stirred besides him, sitting up and laying a hand on Ethan’s shoulder. “Hey, are you okay?”

Ethan looked over at Danny, those beautiful brown eyes that he loved so much had been filled with so much hate in his dream, and his voice had cut him like a knife when he spoke. It was his greatest fear that one day Danny would seem him as a monster and leave him. It was a nightmare that often plagued him, waking him up in the middle of the night.

"Ethan?" Danny whispered, touching Ethan’s cheek. "Hey, talk to me."

"It-it was just a nightmare," Ethan said, laying back down and turning away from Danny.

Danny laid down as well and wrapped his arms around Ethan. “What happened?” Ethan shook his head, and didn’t answer. Danny pressed a kiss to Ethan’s shoulder. “You can talk to me, you know that.”

Ethan stayed quiet for several minutes, his voice cracking when he finally spoke. “You-you called me a monster.”

Danny shifted them so Ethan was on his back. Danny leaned over him. “You are not a monster. You have never been a monster.”

"I hurt people. I killed people, Danny. That’s what monsters do."

Danny shook his head. “None of that was your fault. None of it. You were forced into it. You’re a good person Ethan.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ethan’s forehead. “And I will never, ever look at you and see a monster. I see Ethan. I see the man I love.” He gave Ethan a kiss on the lips. “Never doubt my love for you.”

Ethan wiped at his eyes trying his hardest not to cry. He wrapped his arms around Danny and held him close. “I can’t help thinking you’ll leave me though.”

"I’m not going to leave you," Danny said. "I love you too much." He gave him another kiss before moving to lay besides him and pulling Ethan close. "Go back to sleep, Ethan. I’m not going anywhere."


	53. Speed Dating

It was Jakson’s idea for him to go a speed dating. He told him he needed to get back out there after his last relationship ended. So he went to amuse him and so far he was bored. Sure there were pretty faces, but beyond that nobody really held his attention.

He glanced at the clock as the guy sitting across from him spoke about his love of something Danny could care less about. He didn’t even really get a chance to get a word in before the guy began to talk anyways.

The bell rang and the guy got up and a different guy took his place. “Hi, I’m Ethan,” The guy said, holding his hand out towards him.

Danny shook his hand. “Danny.”

Ethan smiled. “You don’t look like you’re having a very good time.”

"I’m not," Danny replied. "I’m only here because my best friend thought it would be a good idea."

Ethan laughed. “I’m only here because my brother dragged me here to get me back in the dating scene.”

Danny felt himself smile. “So, we’re in the same boat then.”

"I guess so. You have a really nice smile."

Danny laughed, feeling himself begin to blush. “Thanks.”

"So, what are you into Danny?" Ethan asked, leaning forward on the table.

Danny was taken aback. So far, every guy that sat down talked about themselves and barely listened to anything Danny had to say. “Well, I work tech support, and when I’m not busy at work I’m usually writing my own programs at home.”

"You write your own computer programs? That’s really cool."

"Thanks. What do you do?"

"I help out at the local animal shelter."

"That sounds like fun."

"It is," Ethan said. "I really enjoy working with animals."

It was so easy to talk to Ethan and he was sad when their time was up. “I want to see you again,” Ethan said, standing up.

"Maybe I’ll come by the shelter and you can help me pick out a pet."

Ethan smiled. “I look forward to it.”


	54. Meeting the Parents

"Okay, you ready?" Danny asked from where they stood on the porch.

"Not really," Ethan replied, staring at the front door. "What if they don’t like me?"

"They are going to love you Ethan," Danny said, wrapping his arms around Ethan’s waist and giving him a kiss. "I promise."

Ethan smiled and leaned in for another kiss. “Okay.”

The front door opened, startling both teens. “Are you two going to stand out here and make out all night or come in and have dinner?”

Ethan stepped back and looked up at Danny’s father in embarrassment. He expected to see disappointment or anger in his face but the man was smiling. He held his hand out towards Ethan. “So, you must be the famous Ethan. We’ve heard quite a bit about you. Thank you for coming tonight.”

Ethan reached out, his hand shaking as he shook Danny’s father’s. “Thank you for having me tonight.”

"Come on inside, my wife is almost done with dinner and she’s been looking forward to meeting you."

"He’s not angry about us kissing out here?" Ethan asked once Danny’s father walked back inside.

Danny shook his head. “No, he always told me he was a teenager once too. He doesn’t give a damn what we do as long as we’re safe.”


	55. Sex Tape

Aiden walked over to Ethan’s side of the dorm room and grabbed his laptop. His had gotten broken when Jackson was over a few weeks ago and his new one hadn’t come in yet so for the moment they had to share. He grabbed it off his brother’s nightstand before sitting down and opening it up.

There was a password and Aiden typed in Danny’s full name. His brother was so predictable it was sad. There had been a video up and it immediately began playing the moment Aiden typed the password in. He stared in horror as moans came out of the speakers. There on the screen was his brother riding Danny’s cock.

"Ethan!" Aiden yelled, waking his brother.

Ethan groaned and sat up. “What?”

Aiden turned the laptop towards him. “What the fuck is this? And why am I watching it?”

Ethan blinked a couple of times before realizing what was on the screen. He scrambled off the bed and grabbed the laptop out of his brother’s hand and holding it against his chest. “Why the fuck are you on my laptop? Why didn’t you ask?”

"You told me I could use it!"

"I told you to ask before you used it!" Ethan said, his face red from embarrassment. "Danny is going to kill me now. That wasn’t meant for anyone else to see."

"Well, I saw it and now I want some brain bleach."

"Don’t tell him you saw it."

"Oh I’m going to pretend I never saw that," Aiden said. "I don’t even want to think about it." He grabbed his flash drive and his keys off his nightstand. "I think I’m going to finish my essay in the library. I can’t believe you made a sex tape. Seriously, Ethan."

"Shut up!"


	56. Lacrosse

Ethan was kneeling next to Danny within seconds of the goalie falling to the ground, checking him over for any serious injuries. “Ethan, I’m okay,” Danny groaned, sitting up and leaning against his boyfriend. “I’m okay.”

"He purposely hit you," Ethan growled, his eyes glowing blue as he turned to see where the other player was standing. "I fucking saw it."

"Calm down, it’s just a game."

"And he knocked you down!" Ethan said, starting to get up but Scott was suddenly there and holding him back when he tried to run across the field. He could feel the wolf inside of him clawing to get out and hurt the person responsible for knocking down his mate.

"Don’t," Scott said in his alpha voice, eyes glowing red and Ethan backed down but didn’t stop glaring at the other player.

"He hit Danny."

"And Danny is okay," Scott said. "It’s not worth it. This happens all the time in games. Let’s just get Danny to the bench and continue.

Ethan looked at Scott before growling and helping Danny limp over to the bench where a paramedic was waiting. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Danny nodded. “I’ll be fine,” he replied with a smile, hissing when the paramedic checked out the arm he landed on. Ethan’s eyes started to glow again. “Don’t you even think about it Ethan. You get back out there and win this game. You hear me?”

"Fine," Ethan said. "I’ll kick his ass after the game is over."

"You will do no such thing!" Danny said as the whistle blew to get the players back on the field. He leaned over and gave Ethan a kiss on the cheek. "Win the game for me, Ethan. That will be a better revenge."

Ethan nodded and put his helmet back on. “Okay.”


	57. Proposal

"I got something for you," Ethan whispered in Danny’s ear, holding him just a little tighter. Danny was sitting between his legs, leaned against Ethan’s chest as they sat on a beach in Hawaii staring out as the sun set over the ocean. "Want to see it?"

Danny nodded. “Of course.”

Ethan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He held it out in front of Danny who took it. Danny opened it up to reveal a silver ring with the cycles of the moon engraved into it. Danny smiled. “Wow. It’s beautiful.”

Ethan pressed a kiss to Danny’s cheek. “I want us to get marry.”

Danny nearly dropped the ring as he turned in Ethan’s arms. “You’re asking me to marry you?”

Ethan nodded. “I am.”

Danny smiled and nodded, pulling Ethan in for a kiss. “Yes, Ethan. I’ll marry you.”


	58. My Sun and Stars

Danny came into the front room where Ethan was lounging on the couch and crawled over him, giving him a kiss. “I got us something.”

“You did?” Ethan asked, wrapping his arms around Danny’s waist. “What is it?”

Danny smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out two keychains. One was a sun and one was a moon, both of them with quotes from Game of Thrones. Ethan smiled as he took the sun one. “Wow, where did you get these

“I got them made for us,” Danny replied. “I thought it would be a nice gift now that we have our own place.”

Ethan pulled Danny in for a kiss. “They’re perfect, moon of my life.”

Danny laughed. “I love you, my sun and stars.”

“I love you too.”


	59. Are You Fucking Kidding Me?

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Danny asked, when Ethan finished explaining to him why his boyfriend was now sporting a wolf tail and matching ears. "You and Aiden thought it would be wise to piss off a fairy queen?

"To be fair, I didn’t realize she was a fairy at the time," Ethan answered, his tail hiding between his legs like a dog that knew it was in trouble. "Or a queen."

"You’re an idiot."

"So, does that mean you’re not going to help me out?"

"Nope."


	60. What I Need to Say

"There’s something I’ve been meaning to say," Ethan said as he and Danny sat out at the preserve, staring up at the night sky. Ethan had returned over a year ago and the two of them had slowly started to get close again.

"Yeah?"

Ethan was quiet for a moment, staring up at the full moon. “I never wanted to leave you behind.” He sighed softly and turned towards Danny. “If you asked me, I would have stayed. I loved you.”

"I know," Danny said, reaching out and taking Ethan’s hand. "Which is why I let you go. I knew you couldn’t stay, no matter how much I wanted you to. I loved you too."

"And what about now?" Ethan asked, his heart skipping a beat. "I know it’s been three years, but how do you feel now?"

Danny smiled and leaned in, giving Ethan a kiss. “I never stopped loving you.”


	61. Ask Me to Stay

"Ask me to stay," Ethan whispered as he and Danny lay curled up in each other’s arms. They had broken up the previous day but Ethan wasn’t ready to say goodbye and neither was Danny.

"I can’t," Danny said. "No matter how much I want you to stay, I can’t ask you to." He lifted himself up and looked down at Ethan. "You have to go. I understand that."

Ethan reached up and caressed Danny’s cheek. “I would stay though, for you.”

"And you would hate me for it," Danny said. He leaned down and gave Ethan a kiss. "I love you too much to make you stay for me. I just hope that if you can come back, we could be together again."

"I never loved anyone before you," Ethan said. "and I don’t think I’ll love anyone after you. I’ll come back for you, Danny. I promise."


	62. Road Trip

"I feel disgusting," Danny moaned, as he and Ethan walked into their hotel room. "Why didn’t we stop earlier? Oh my God, I’m taking a shower."

"Mind some company?" Ethan asked, giving his boyfriend a wink.

"You come in there neither one of us is going to actually shower," Danny said, tossing his bag. "How much longer till we’re in Vegas?"

Ethan walked over to him and grabbed him by the belt loops, pulling him closer. “Two or three more days. You sure you don’t want me in there? I could use a shower too.”

Danny laughed and pushed Ethan away. “Wait your turn.”

Ethan pouted. “Okay.”

Danny gave him a kiss before heading into the bathroom. Ethan stripped down to his boxers and jumped on the bed, flipping through the channels until Danny got out.

Ethan whistled as Danny came out a few minutes later wearing nothing and drying his hair out. “Hey sexy.”

Danny rolled his eyes and chucked the towel at Ethan. “Take a shower, or your sleeping on the floor.”

Once they were both showered they sat on the bed their map spread out across their laps. “I think if we take this way, we’ll get there faster,” Ethan said, dragging his finger across a route.

Danny shook his head. “I looked it up before we left and there’s some construction.” He traced a different route. “I think this one is our best bet. It might take a little longer but we’ll get there.”

Ethan wrapped his arm around Danny’s waist. “It’ll cut our stay a bit.”

Danny shrugged and pressed a kiss to Ethan’s cheek. “I still get time with you, that’s all I care about.”

Ethan smiled and gave him a kiss. “I love you.”

"I love you too."


	63. Just Wanted to See You Smile

When Danny walked into his room, the first thing he noticed was a present on his bed. He glanced towards his bedroom window which he must have left unlocked by accident. He set his bag down and grabbed the present as he sat down on his bed.

When he opened it up he smiled and took out a bag of his favorite candy. On the bottom of the box was a folded up note and he picked it up. He recognized Ethan’s handwriting immediately. 

Just wanted to see you smile - E

Danny walked towards the window and opened it, poking his head out and looking for the wolf. He didn’t see him, but he could hear someone up on the roof. “Ethan?”

Ethan looked over the side. “Got my present?”

Danny looked up and smiled. “Yeah. How about you come in and we can talk? Just use the front door so my parents don’t freak.”

Ethan nodded. “I’ll be there in a minute.”


	64. Jacket

Danny was packing things away for college when he found it shoved under his bed. He pulled it out and sat on the edge of his bed, running his hand over the worn leather. It had been a few years since he last saw it. He remembered Ethan wearing it. He remembered pushing it off Ethan’s shoulders as they kissed and made their way over to the bed. It was the last time he saw it.

He hadn’t spoken to Ethan since their breakup, besides a couple of texts telling him that Ethan was alright and that he found a pack to take him in. Even though they didn’t talk anymore, there wasn’t a day that went by where Danny didn’t think of the werewolf that stole his heart.

There had been others after Ethan, but none of them ever made him feel the way Ethan did. Nor could he ever love them the way he loved Ethan.

Danny wiped at his eyes and set the jacket aside, his heart aching. He briefly wondered if Ethan had changed his number but remembered they hadn’t spoken in years and Ethan more than likely moved on.

A few days later, Danny walked into his dorm room with his suitcase dragging behind him and a box in his hands. His roommate was already there, turned away from the door and putting clothes away in his dresser. He turned around as Danny walked in and Danny looked in shock as he realized his roommate was Ethan.

Ethan blinked a couple of times, looking Danny up and down before smiling when he recognized the leather jacket he was sporting. “Danny. It’s been a long time.”


	65. D/s

Danny came home from work exhausted and annoyed from having to deal with dumbass customers all day. He took his shoes and jacket off before going into the front room where Ethan was sitting in a chair with a book opened on his lap.

Ethan looked up at him and gave him a smile. “Hey, how was your day?”

"Exhausting," Danny replied, pulling off his shirt and placing it on the coffee table as he walked past it. His hands went to his belt and he stopped for a moment to look at Ethan before he was undoing it and pulling off the rest of his clothes. He knelt down before Ethan who carded his fingers through his hair as he tossed his book aside.

"Do you want to play tonight, Danny?" Ethan asked, his voice changing to his dom voice.

"Yes, sir." Danny replied, bowing his head.

Ethan gave Danny’s hair a gentle tug and he looked back up. “I want you to suck my cock, if you do a good job I will fuck you.”

Danny gave a soft moan, his cock filling as he reached for Ethan’s belt. “Thank you, sir.”


	66. It's Okay to Cry

After school, Danny wandered to the loft the twins hid out in. He held his hand up to knock but he wasn’t even really sure if Ethan was still there. He pulled the door open and was surprised to see Ethan sitting on the floor in front of the window.

The twin turned around and he looked absolutely broken and it made Danny’s heart ache. He closed the door and walked over to Ethan and sat down, wrapping an arm around his waist. Ethan leaned against him and rested his head on Danny’s shoulder.

Ethan was shaking in his arms and Danny hugged him a little tighter. He knew the twin was trying to be strong and keep it together.

"It’s okay to cry," Danny whispered. "It’s okay." Ethan let out a sob and the clung to Danny, burying his face in Danny’s neck as the tears began to fall. Danny rocked them back and forth, rubbing Ethan’s back. "It’s okay."


	67. You Don't Have to Stay

"You don’t have to stay," Danny whispered as he and Ethan lay together on his bed. He tightened his hold on the twin and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I’ll understand."

Ethan had almost been asleep at this point, worn out by all the crying. He turned to look back at Danny. “What about you?”

"What about me?"

"You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me," Ethan said, he rolled over and cupped Danny’s face. "And I don’t want to lose that."

Danny took Ethan’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “You won’t. I’ll always be here for you. Always.”

Ethan could feel tears stinging at his eyes once more. “I love you.”

Danny smiled. “I love you too, Ethan.” He leaned in and gave Ethan a kiss. “When you’re ready, I’ll be here. I promise.”


	68. Cold Shower

Danny could hear the shower going and knew Aiden was already gone so he slipped into the bathroom and took his clothes off. He could see Ethan’s shadow through the curtain and could hear him humming a familiar tune.

He stepped behind Ethan only to shriek and jump back out when the ice cold water hit his skin. Ethan couldn’t stop laughing and poked his head out from behind the curtain, grinning like the Cheshire Cat as Danny rubbed his arms and cursed.

“Why is the water so damn cold?” Danny asked, shivering.

“Because that’s the way I like it,” Ethan replied, reaching over and changing the water temperature. “I’m sorry, I warmed it up if you still want to join me.”

Danny glared at him for a moment before stepping back into the shower and sighing softly when the warm water hit him. “Much better.”

Ethan smiled and wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist. “Thought you were still sleeping.”

“Wanted to surprise you,” Danny said. “Next time, if you hear me coming please don’t keep it cold.”

Ethan gave him a kiss. “Okay.”


	69. Road Trip

Jackson was grumpy as usual. He wanted to take a plane but was outvoted by everyone else who wanted a road trip. So he, Aiden, Danny and Ethan were all sharing Danny’s car as they made their way across the country. One last time for the four of them to be together before they separated for college.

He turned towards the backseat to complain again, but stopped when he saw Ethan and Danny curled up in each other’s arms fast asleep. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Ethan press his face into Danny’s neck and let out a soft sigh as he took in his boyfriend’s scent. He looked up at Aiden who was looking in the mirror at them. “Don’t wake them,” He whispered, reaching over and placing his hand on Jackson’s knee.

Jackson nodded and took his phone out to snap a picture that he would use to tease them with later before turning back around. He took Aiden’s hand, his eyes constantly flickering to the mirror to look at the couple. Maybe this trip wouldn’t be too bad.


	70. Wanna Get High?

Danny and Jackson were sitting against the wall of the high school looking out towards the lacrosse field where people were practicing for the upcoming tryouts. Danny leaned his head on Jackson’s shoulder, listening to the music Jackson had blasting from his phone.

A horn startled them and they looked up to see a set of very familiar twins. Ethan took off his helmet and smiled at them. “Hey boys, wanna go get high?”

Jackson turned his head towards Danny and whispered. “Isn’t that the twin you were talking about?”

"Shut up," Danny hissed at him before addressing Ethan. "Where at?"

"Our place," Ethan replied. "No adults around."

"Fuck yeah," Jackson said, getting up and helping Danny to his feet. "I’m game." He pushed Danny towards Ethan before jumping on the back of Aiden’s bike.

A few hours later, Danny was lying in the middle of the front room as music blasted from the radio drowning out the sound of a headboard being slammed into the wall. He took another hit from his joint and closed his eyes.

Ethan who was lying next to him, plucked the joint out of his hand and took a hit. Danny opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his chest and looked up at Ethan who was leaning over him. Danny reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Ethan’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss, moaning softly as smoke passed between them.

After a couple of more kisses, Ethan pulled away to lie next to him once more. “I’ve wanted that for awhile now.”

Danny smiled and stole the joint from Ethan. “So have I.”


	71. What Do You Want Me to Do?

"I want you to look at me," Danny said quietly. It took Ethan a few minutes but he finally turned around to look at where Danny was sitting on the bed. He reached his hand out and Ethan walked towards him, standing between Danny’s legs. Danny took his hands and pressed a kiss to one of Ethan’s hands.

"What do you want me to do?" Ethan whispered, blinking away his tears.

"You don’t have to do anything," Danny replied, giving Ethan’s hands a squeeze. "Just close your eyes."

Ethan closed them as Danny stood up. He felt a gentle kiss pressed to his cheek before Danny’s voice was in his ear. “Open your eyes, and don’t let go.” Ethan opened them and gasped when he saw his brother standing on the other side of the room. He was slightly blurred, but he could still see him.

"Aiden?"

"Hey, Ethan."


	72. Camping

It was a lazy morning for them. Danny had yet to get out of the tent, too tired from staying up with Ethan the night before. Ethan was chilling in front of the campfire, coffee in hand and a book in his lap. He hadn’t turned the page in a while as he listened to the sounds of nature and the crackling of the fire. It was turning out to be a nice day already and he considered going in to wake Danny so they could have breakfast but decided against it. He knew how much Danny liked his sleep.

A few minutes later he heard a rustling in the tent before the zipper was undone and Danny came out in one of Ethan’s sweaters. He poured himself some of the instant coffee they brought and made a face after he took a sip.

“I should have gone out to the store and bought us some real coffee,” Ethan said as Danny came over and sat in his lap, his skin a little chilly from the morning air. Ethan set his own coffee down and wrapped his arms around Danny. “This stuff sucks.”

Danny shrugged. “We can go out tomorrow to get some real coffee.” He leaned back against Ethan’s chest and sighed softly. “The map I brought shows a nature trail if you’re interested in walking it today.”

Ethan slipped his hands under Danny’s shirt, making the other shiver slightly as his warm fingers ran over his skin. “We can, but I thought we were going to laze about today.” He kissed Danny’s cheek. “Cuddle some more by the fire.”

Danny smiled and turned his head for a kiss. “I could do some more cuddling. Plus, you’re really warm.”

“Perks of being a werewolf.”

Danny gave him another kiss. “Love you.”

“I love you too.”


	73. Dice

Danny saw them when he stopped by the sex shop for more of their favorite lube and condoms. Ethan’s birthday was coming up and he wanted to make sure it was a good one. They were on a shelf near the counter when he went up to pay and he couldn’t help but reach out and toss the package onto the counter with his other purchases.

He now sat on the bed, rolling the four dice in his hands. “I got something special for us tonight,” He said as Ethan crawled onto the bed. He leaned in and gave Ethan a kiss when he got close. “I think you’ll really like it.”

“Yeah, what did you get?”

Danny opened his hands and held them out. Ethan looked down, picking up one of the dice and looking it over. “Are these what I think they are?”

Danny nodded. “Sex dice.”

Ethan smiled and took them from Danny’s hands. He shook them in his hands before dropping them on the bed. “Let’s see here,” Ethan said, looking down at the dice. “Suck, privates, on your knees and for one minute.” Ethan slid off the bed and pulled Danny near the edge. “Well, sucking is one of my favorite things.”

Danny smiled and ran his fingers through Ethan’s hair as he spread his legs. “So, best birthday present ever?”

Ethan responded with a smirk before he was wrapping his lips around Danny’s cock.


	74. Hate Me Today

"Hey! Freaks!" Someone called out, taunting Ethan and Aiden as they entered the lunchroom. Another person threw something at Ethan and Aiden quickly caught it so it didn’t hit him.

"Ignore it," Ethan said, looking up at his brother who looked ready to snap. "We’re better than that."

"It’s not our fault we were born wolves," Aiden growled as they sat down at an empty table away from the pack of humans tormenting them.

"No it’s not," Ethan said, catching Danny along the table of humans. He was chatting with Jackson and ignoring the comments being made around him. Ethan looked away and started to eat his food. It wasn’t fair the treatment of wolves in society. They were the outcast and those who tried to stand up for them were ostracized. 

When he finished eating, he braved the crowd again and made his way to the locker room. He liked to hang out there because no one else was around and he didn’t have to deal with the torment.

He sat down on a bench and opened up a book, quickly becoming engrossed in it. A few minutes later, a pair of hands landed on his shoulders and he sat there in fear for a moment before a kiss was pressed to his cheek. “Hey.”

Ethan turned his head and got a kiss from Danny. “Why aren’t you with your friends?”

"Because I wanted to spend a few minutes with you," Danny replied, sitting down next to him and leaning against him. "Are you okay?"

"As okay as I can be here," Ethan replied, closing his book and putting it away.

"I wish things were different," Danny said, taking Ethan’s hand and giving it a squeeze. "I wish we didn’t have to hide."

Ethan looked up at Danny. He didn’t understand why someone a human would want to be with him, especially in the society they lived with. “Graduation is coming up soon and when it does, I’m gone. I can’t live with humans anymore.”

Danny frowned. “And me?”

"Danny, you have your whole live ahead of you," Ethan said. "I can’t take that away from you."

"You don’t have to," Danny said. "There are cities where we can be together and nobody will say anything. We’ll be free to be a couple." He leaned in and gave Ethan a kiss. "I want to go there with you."

"You do?"

Danny nodded and leaned in for another kiss. Ethan kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Danny. They kissed for several minutes, Danny’s hands sliding down Ethan’s shirt before slipping under it. Ethan moaned softly and was about to take his shirt off when he heard the doors to the locker room open. He pushed Danny away, not wanting anyone to see them together. He didn’t want Danny tormented the way he was.

"Is this freak bothering you?"

Danny wasn’t even looking at Ethan. He was digging through his backpack, pretending to look for something. “Oh, there was someone else here?” He asked, looking up at the teen. Ethan felt an ache in his chest and quickly left. He knew it was just an act, but it still hurt to see Danny pretending to hate him.


	75. Reunion

He couldn’t believe it when he saw Ethan standing there next to Scott and talking with the rest of the pack. He looked more handsome than he did in high school and Danny could feel his heart starting to beat fast as he looked him over. Their relationship may have ended, but Danny’s feelings never faded.

Slowly, he made his way over to the rest of the pack. He waited for Scott and Ethan’s conversation to be over before he was tapping Ethan on the shoulder. The wolf turned around, his eyes widening when he saw Danny.

"Thought you weren’t ever gonna come back here," Danny said, giving Ethan a hug. Danny smiled as he felt Ethan’s around him again. He had always felt safe and loved in Ethan’s embrace. He pulled back after a couple of seconds, resting his hands on Ethan’s shoulders. "You look good."

"Thanks," Ethan said, his hands falling to his side. "It’s been a long time, but I thought it was time to come back. I’ve missed everyone."

"We’ve missed you too."

Ethan looked a little nervous as he glanced over at the dance floor before looking back at Danny. “So, do you think your significant other could spare you for a few minutes for a dance?”

Danny laughed. “I don’t have a significant other. I’m free.” He took Ethan’s hand and they made their way to the dance floor, swaying to the slow song that began to play. “I really did miss you.”

"I know, and I’m sorry I never kept in touch," Ethan said. "I had somethings to go figure out and things I needed to deal with."

"I understand," Danny replied, wrapping his arms around Ethan’s neck and stepping a little closer. "I knew you had to leave and I’m okay with that."

"Well, I’m back now," Ethan said. "Not that there’s really anyone else left. Everyone’s moved on."

"I didn’t," Danny said. "I left for a few years, but I was drawn back to Beacon Hills. I’m the mythology professor at the local college."

"A professor?"

Danny nodded. “I’m Scott’s emissary so I decided to stick close by and there was a position open at the college so I took it. It’s pretty fun. I even have do a class about supernatural creatures.”

"Revealing our secrets?"

"Only some of them," Danny replied, the two of them leaving the dance floor once the song ended and making their way to the bar. Danny sat down and ordered them both drinks. "When did you come back?"

"A couple of weeks ago," Ethan replied. "I’ve been staying at Derek’s until I get my own place. Scott was just talking to me about becoming his assistant at the vet’s office."

"And?"

"And I might take it."

Danny smiled. “I’m really glad you’re back, Ethan.”

"I am too," Ethan said, placing his hand over Danny’s and intertwining their fingers.


	76. Tumblr

Danny logged onto his tumblr to see he had a couple of new messages. He smiled and clicked on the little envelope, weeding out the ones he didn’t care about and answering the rest. When he got down to a certain ask, he couldn’t help but smile.

**lonewolftwin001:** _I just got my ticket for Comic Con. Plan on going?_

He clicked answer and started to type.

 **nightofthefullmoon:** _Of course! Got my costume already to go as well. Getting dressed up?_

He got a new message a few minutes later as he was scrolling through his dash and he reblogged a couple of things before answering.

**lonewolftwin001:** _Do you think you and I can finally meet each other? Face to face?_

Danny leaned back in his chair and stared at the message for a moment. It had been over a year since he and Ethan started to follow each other on tumblr, quickly exchanging messages and getting to know one another. There was a couple of pictures of themselves here and there so they knew exactly what the other looked liked.

To be honest. He wouldn’t really mind meeting Ethan for real. He really liked him. He was a great friend and he was glad they started messaging each other. The only problem was, Danny had developed a crush along the way and he didn’t know how Ethan would react.

After a couple of more minutes, Danny replied.

**nightofthefullmoon:** _I’ll be dressed up as Nightcrawler this year. We can meet by the Marvel panel._

Danny got a reply less than a minute later.

**lonewolftwin001:** _Great! My brother and I will be dressed as Sam and Dean. I look forward to finally meeting you. <3_

Danny smiled, his heart racing at finally being able to meet Ethan. He looked at the calender on the wall where he had marked his departure for Comic Con. He grabbed a red marker and wrote in ‘meet Ethan at the Marvel panel’ and drawing a heart next to it.


	77. Late

Ethan was late picking Max up from school and luckily didn’t get pulled over for going too fast. Max was the only one still there when he arrived and he felt horrible for having to make him stay so late while he worked.

The toddler looked up at him and his face lit up the moment Ethan walked into the room. “Papa!” Max shouted and jumped up, running over to Ethan. Ethan bent down and picked him up, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m sorry, buddy. I didn’t mean to be so late.”

"Mr. M said it was okay," Max said, turning in Ethan’s arms to where the preschool teacher was sitting behind the desk. "Right, Mr. M?"

Ethan set Max down. “Okay, go get ready to go while I thank Mr. M.”

Max ran towards the cubby room and Ethan walked up to the desk. “I am so sorry, I got held up at work.”

"It’s no problem," Mr. Mahealani said with a smile. "Gave me some time to get some work done myself. Max is a great kid. He just sat there and played the whole time."

Ethan turned to where Max had run off. “I wish I could do better for him.”

"You’re doing the best you can, that’s what matters."

Ethan nodded. “I do try.”

Max came running back out and jumped back into Ethan’s arms. “Ok, ready. Bye, Mr. M.”

"Thank you again," Ethan said and started to turn away.

"Mr. Price?"

Ethan stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Yes?”

He stood up with a piece of paper in his hand, holding it out towards Ethan. Ethan took it and looked down to see a number. “I know things can get tough sometimes and if you ever need anything, feel free to call. I’d be more than willing to help.”

Ethan looked up at the teacher. “Thank you, Mr.-“

"Danny," He said. "You can call me Danny."

Ethan smiled. “Thank you, Danny.”


	78. Can I sit here?

Danny was pretty sure he was the only person who ever really noticed Ethan. He normally had his nose stuck in a book and kept to himself. The only thing Danny really knew about Ethan was that he was a nerd. It wasn’t anything interesting, but Danny was still intrigued.

During lunch one day, he skipped the popular kids table and went to the library where he learned was Ethan’s favorite spot to be. He found him in the back row of the sci-fi section with his tray in front of him and a book in his lap.

Danny watched him for a moment before taking a seat next to Ethan and leaning back against the shelf. Ethan looked up from his book and blinked a couple of times.

"You don’t mind me sitting here, do you?" Danny asked and Ethan shook his head, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. Danny smiled and reached his hand out. "I’m Danny."

"I know who you are," Ethan said. "Everyone knows who you are. I’m-"

"Ethan," Danny finished with a smile.

"You know who I am?"

Danny nodded. “Yeah, I do. You seem like a cool kid, even if you are quiet.”

That got a smile out of Ethan. “You like Sci-fi?”

"Like it? I love it."


	79. Meeting at a Wedding

To make it more fun and equal, Scott and Allison didn’t separate the boys and girls when it came to the tossing of the bouquet and garter. Danny was standing in the back, doing his best to avoid catching either when the garter suddenly fell into his hands.

He stared down at it in wide eyes as everyone else cheered. He was pushed to the front by the others where the person who caught the flowers was already standing, looking a bit shy.

Danny looked the man up and down, his cheeks flushing a bit. The guy was gorgeous and he stuttered out a hello when he got close. “Well, this is a little awkward,” Danny joked.

"I don’t mind," the guy said, giving him a wink. "I like guys."

"Well, so do I. But I don’t know you."

"Ethan," He said, holding out his hand.

Danny shook his hand. “Danny.”

"Well Danny, now we know each other."

Scott dragged Ethan down to sit in a chair they put in the middle of the dance floor while, Lydia stood by with a camera. Danny was nervous and a little embarrassed as he knelt down in front of Ethan who was watching him with a smile.

Danny ignored the crowd the best he could as he quickly slid the garter up Ethan’s leg before he was standing and running away, the close proximity to the other man making him feel things he really didn’t want to be feeling.

After the wedding was over and Danny was helping clean up, someone tapped him on his shoulder and he turned to see the guy from earlier. “You ran away before I could get your number. I think you’re pretty cute, Danny and I wouldn’t mind getting to know you a little better.”

Danny blinked a couple of times before he was pulling out his phone and they were exchanging numbers. Ethan smiled when he handed back Danny’s phone. “I have to go, but maybe we could grab lunch this weekend?”

Danny nodded. “Yeah. That-that sounds great.”


	80. The Babysitter

Danny came through the front room exhausted from his long day at work. He could hear his son giggling in the front room and made his way there, leaning against the entry way as he watched the babysitter play with him.

The toddler was sitting on the floor with an abandoned coloring book in front of him as Ethan made faces at him, making the little boy laugh. Ethan was around his age and lived next door. He seemed more than happy to take on the job to watch Jason while he was at work. He was glad too because he couldn’t afford daycare and Ethan didn’t want much money.

"Jay," Danny called out and his son jumped up and ran over to him. He picked the boy up and held him tight, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Did you have a good time with Ethan?"

"Yes!" Jason said. "We watched Simba and colored!"

Danny smiled and set him back down. “Sounds likes fun, can you go get cleaned up and put your pjs on?”

"Okay."

Jason ran towards the back of the house and Danny grabbed his wallet. Ethan stood up and placed his hand over Danny’s stopping him. “You don’t have to pay me tonight.”

"You just spent ten hours watching my son, I have to repay you somehow."

"Then how about dinner? You, me and Jason at the place that just opened up."

Danny just stared at Ethan for a few minutes. “Are-are you asking me on a date?”

"Only if you want to," Ethan replied with a smile. "I’ll even pay."

Danny nodded. “Okay. My next day off is Saturday. We can go then.”

Ethan smiled. “Great. See you tomorrow, Danny. Have a good night.”

"You too, Ethan," Danny said, his heart racing when Ethan leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaving.


	81. Co-stars

"So is it true what everyone’s been saying? You and your co-star Danny Mahealani have officially become a couple?"

Ethan smiled and turned, catching sight of Danny. “Danny! Hey, Danny!” Danny saw him and walked over, Ethan wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “I’ve just been asked if we made it official yet.”

Danny laughed. “Word travels fast doesn’t it? Yes, Ethan and I are officially a couple.”

"Do you think this will be any trouble for the two of you on set, especially since your characters are seeing other characters? Does that ever create any tension or jealousy?"

Ethan shook his head and looked up at Danny. “It’s just acting and what Danny and I have is the real thing. In fact, he likes to stand by and snicker in the background while I’m trying to shoot a love scene. It’s very hard to concentrate with him making goofy faces off screen.”

"What else am I supposed to do between scenes?" Danny asked, smiling at Ethan before turning back towards the interviewer. "We are both easily able to separate work from our personal lives. When I see him kiss someone on set, I know it’s just acting."

"Well, I wish you two the best of luck and good job on the newest season," The interviewer said. "Can’t wait to see the premiere tonight."

As the interviewer walked away, Danny leaned down and whispered in Ethan’s ear. “Think we can sneak away for a quickie in the back of the limousine?”

Ethan looked up at him, his cheeks flushed. “Danny!” He glanced around them and saw everyone else was busy. “Okay, but if it ends up on the internet, I’m killing you.”

"Your ass is already over the internet," Danny said, pulling Ethan away from the crowd. "So is mine!"


	82. Support Group

Ethan was standing outside the room where the support group was being held. It was his first time attending a meeting and he was terrified. He wasn’t ready to be around anyone, but his brother and therapist thought it would help the healing process.

"First time?"

Ethan jumped and spun around, his eyes wide. The man held up their hands. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Ethan bowed his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. After what happened to him, he stopped talking. Hadn’t spoken in over a year. “What’s your name?”

Ethan tapped the name tag he wore and the guy seemed to get the hint that he didn’t talk. “It’s okay,” The guy said. “I stopped talking afterwards too. You’re not alone.”

Ethan looked up at him, momentarily losing himself in the others eyes. They were beautiful, like the rest of him, even with the scars cutting across his face. The man reached his hand out. “I’m Danny. I’ve been coming to these meetings for a little over a year now.”

Ethan gave him a soft smile but didn’t shake Danny’s hand. Danny didn’t seem bothered by it and pointed towards the door. “Want to go get seats? I normally like to sit near the window. You can see the river from there.”

Ethan nodded and followed Danny into the room where several others were already sitting in a circle. He stopped in the doorway and looked around, feeling scared again. Danny seemed to notice him stopping and turned around, holding a hand out. “It’s okay. This is a safe place. I promise.”

Ethan looked up at Danny for a long moment before down at Danny’s hand and taking it.


	83. What do You See?

Danny found him out in the preserve near the grave they made for his twin. Ethan was sitting in front of it, his knees pulled up to his chest and a sad look on his face. Danny walked over and placed his hand on Ethan’s shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. Neither of them said anything, even as Danny sat down next to him.

Ethan kept his eyes on the grave marker, a statue of a howling wolf. Danny’s hand slipped down Ethan’s back and he wrapped his arm around Ethan’s waist. “You never came home.”

Ethan bowed his head, staying silent for a moment before whispering, “When you look at me, what do you see?”

"I see the man I love," Danny replied, his hand moving to rub Ethan’s back. "What else would I see?"

Ethan looked up, his eyes glowing blue. “A monster.”

Danny frowned, touching Ethan’s cheek and looking at him for a moment. “I could never see you as a monster.”

"Everyone else does," Ethan said, his voice cracking. "And they’re right. I am a monster. I’ve done things only monsters do."

Danny wiped a tear away as it fell down Ethan’s cheek before leaning in to kiss him. “You may look like a monster sometimes, Ethan, but you’re more human than they’ll ever be.” He wrapped his arms around Ethan and held him tight. “You’re not that person you were years ago. You’re you. You’re Ethan, and Ethan’s not a monster.”

Ethan buried his face in Danny’s neck, Danny feeling tears falling against his skin. “I wish everyone else sees me the way you do.”

"I don’t think you should be concerned with what everyone else thinks," Danny said. "I love you, Ethan. Just remember that anytime someone says something horrible to you or looks at you like you’re a monster. I’ve seen all of you and I still love you." He lifted Ethan’s head and gave him another kiss. "I will always love you."


	84. Photos

Ethan awoke to the sound of the camera on Danny’s phone. He blinked his eyes open and stretched, hearing the camera going again. “What are you doing?”

"Taking pictures," Danny replied, crawling over Ethan and kissing him.

"Of what?"

"Of you."

"I’m naked."

"I’m well aware of that," Danny said, straddling Ethan’s waist, his finger brushing over Ethan’s cock. Ethan moaned softly. "that’s why I took them."

"Why?"

"So I have something to look at when you’re not around," Danny replied, leaning in for another kiss. "When I’m alone late at night and need more than just my imagination."

Ethan laughed. “Okay, but I get my share of photos of you naked.”

"I think that can be arranged," Danny said, letting out a laugh as Ethan flipped them over and rubbing their cocks together. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Ethan. "But sex first."

____________________________________________________

"Oh my God," Jackson said, dropping Danny’s phone. "Oh my God!"

Danny snatched his phone away, not realizing Jackson had grabbed it. “Don’t go through my phone!”

Jackson just sat there blinking at Danny. “I can not believe the amount of porn you have on your phone.”

"It’s not porn."

"You have naked pictures!! Of men!!"

"Of my boyfriend," Danny corrected. "Meant for my eyes only!!"

"Why?"

"Oh like you don’t have images of Aiden on here," Danny said, grabbing Jackson’s phone from the nightstand. Jackson tried to stop him but Danny held it out of reach. "You saw my boyfriend, I get to see yours."

"No!"

Danny rolled his eyes and tossed his phone back at Jackson. “Like I’d look. I’m perfectly content with my twin.” He laid back on his bed. “How did you get into my phone anyways?”

"My password is a day later than yours."

_____________________________________________________

"My eyes!" Aiden yelled. "Oh my God! I did not need to see that!! Oh my God!!"

"Why the hell are you going through my phone?!" Ethan growled, taking his phone back and glaring at his brother.

"I have seen more of your boyfriend than I’ve ever wanted to see, seriously Ethan! His ass was right there in my face!!"

"Meant for me to look at! Not you! And don’t you dare call me out on this when I’ve caught you sexting Jackson!"

Aiden growled and tackled his brother to the ground.

______________________________________

"Aiden’s seen your ass on my phone," Ethan mumbled as he and Danny lay in bed one night. "He was going through my phone, I don’t know why, but he was and he saw it."

Danny laughed. “Funny, I was just about to tell you Jackson saw you on my phone.”

"I’m blaming you."

Danny shrugged. “I’m not embarrassed and you shouldn’t be either. You were fucking hot in those photos.” He pushed Ethan onto his back and straddled them. “Though, I think you are much hotter in person.”


	85. Question

Danny ran his fingers along Ethan’s side as they lay curled up in their bed. It was close to midnight and neither of them were feeling very tired. “Ethan?”

"Hmm?"

"I have a question for you."

Ethan looked over his shoulder at Danny. “I’m listening.”

The hand on Ethan’s side stopped and Danny seemed to suddenly go shy. “How do you feel about possibly starting a family?”

Ethan stared at his husband in shock. He turned over towards Danny, wrapping an arm around his waist. “You really want to?”

Danny nodded, looking anywhere but Ethan’s face. “I do.”

Ethan smiled and leaned in, giving Danny a kiss. “I would love to start a family with you.” He gave him another kiss and pulled Danny closer, holding him close, hearing Danny’s increased heartbeat. His hand moved to rest over it. He brushed his nose against Danny’s before resting their foreheads together. “I love you.”

Danny smiled, wrapping his arms around Ethan. “I love you too.”


	86. Co-workers

It was early in the morning and Ethan was in the freezer grabbing everything they needed to open the store when he heard the door open. He glanced over to see Danny walking in, looking down at the clipboard in his hands.

Ethan looked him up and down, smiling. He knew it was against policy for managers and crew to date, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t look. Danny looked up. “What?”

"Nothing," Ethan replied, grabbing some griddles and setting them on the cart next to him. "What are you doing in here?"

"Counting, like I do every morning," Danny replied, turning away from Ethan and silently counting the boxes of fries. Ethan couldn’t help but stare a little.

"Hey Danny?"

"What?"

"You’re a little taller than me, could you reach the box of biscuits?" Ethan asked, pointing above his head when Danny turned around. "Please?"

Danny looked at Ethan for a moment, before setting his clipboard down and walking over. He didn’t wait for Ethan to move and reached onto the shelf above him, his body pressing against Ethan. Danny got the box and set it on the cart but didn’t move away from Ethan.

He set his hands on the wall behind Ethan, trapping him. Ethan could feel his heart racing in his chest. Danny leaned in and kissed him, Ethan moaning softly and wrapping his arms around him.

"You’re my manager," Ethan whispered, when they broke apart several minutes later.

"I won’t tell if you won’t," Danny replied, giving Ethan another kiss before walking away and grabbing his clipboard. He went back to counting leaving Ethan standing there stunned for several minutes before he was rushing out of the freezer, earning an odd look from Kira.


	87. A Long Time Ago

"Danny is getting married," Lydia said from the table as Ethan stood by the stove and made dinner. Ethan paused for a moment but didn’t say anything. "Ethan, did you hear me?"

"I heard you," Ethan said, turning the stove off and bringing the noodles over to the sink to drain them, the whole time refusing to look at Lydia. "Is he happy?"

Lydia was quiet for a moment. “He seems to be.”

Ethan nodded. “Good. I’m glad.”

"Ethan-"

Ethan finally turned around. “What do you want me to say, Lydia? Danny and I haven’t seen each other since high school. If he’s happy, then I’m happy.”

"You loved him."

"Yeah, I did," Ethan said, turning back around and finishing putting dinner together before Scott and Kira arrived. "But that was a long time ago."

It was later that night as he was laying in bed that his true feelings came out. There was a picture laying next to him of him and Danny from a fair they went to when they were still together. He was hugging Danny and giving him a kiss. They looked happy.

Ethan crumpled the picture and tossed it onto the floor as the tears came.


	88. Game of Thrones

He stood looking at the river as Khal Danny tied up the horses. He had his arms wrapped around himself and was trying his hardest not to cry. He had been married to the Khal earlier in the day, having been practically sold to him only days before by his cruel older brother who dreamed of a throne. His twin was made into his new husband’s slave after Ethan had begged that his twin was kept close to him, not wanting to lose the only thing he had left.

"No."

The words startled him and he looked up to see Danny staring at him. He hadn’t even realized his husband had approached. Danny reached out and wiped the tears from Ethan’s eyes. “No.”

"You know common tongue?" Ethan asked, suddenly hopeful. He did not yet know Dothraki.

"No," Danny replied, moving his hand to run through Ethan’s short hair, much shorter than Danny’s. He started to speak softly in Dothraki. Ethan didn’t know what he was saying, but there was a strange tenderness in his voice, something Ethan never expected to see from him. Danny moved his hand down and took Ethan’s, leading him away from the water.

Ethan began to shake, fearing what was to come next. Danny sat down, gesturing for Ethan to sit across from him. He hesitated for a moment before remembering his brother’s threats of what he would do to him if he did not please Danny.

When he sat down, he crossed his arms over his chest again. Danny didn’t do anything, he just pulled his braid over his shoulder and began to remove the bells. Ethan watched for a moment, knowing each bell meant a victory and that Danny had never lost a fight. His knew husband was a warrior, a man to be feared and Ethan was terrified.

When Danny was done and his braid undone, he finally looked up at Ethan. Ethan just watched him, shaking as Danny reached out towards him, tugging at Ethan’s top. Ethan hugged his arms tighter around himself and Danny looked up at him. “No.”

"No," Ethan echoed. "No."

Danny dropped his hands away. Ethan suddenly feared he had overstepped when Danny got up to move and he closed his eyes waiting to be hit.

Instead, Danny sat behind him, hands going to Ethan’s shoulders and gently massaging. It startled him at first. He didn’t understand. Danny’s hands moved down Ethan’s back and Ethan started to feel himself relax as Danny touched him.

Danny tried again to pull off Ethan’s shirt and this time, Ethan let him. Danny’s hands were quickly on him again, slowly moving up and down Ethan’s sides and his chest, down his thighs. They didn’t stray at any time and Ethan melted back against Danny’s chest. He closed his eyes, feeling his fear fading away.

Danny moved a hand up, gently turning Ethan’s face towards him and Ethan opened his eyes to look at him. Danny stared at him for a moment before kissing him, his other hand moving back down Ethan’s chest and stopping just above the hem of his pants.

"No?" Danny asked, and Ethan knew it was a question. Ethan looked up at him in surprise. He didn’t understand what Danny was doing. Didn’t the Dothraki just take what they wanted?

Ethan hesitated for a moment before pushing Danny’s hand away. “No,” He said firmly. What Danny was doing was nice and it felt good, but Ethan wasn’t ready yet. He didn’t know if he ever would be. He could bear no child, so the rest of the Khalasar wouldn’t have to know. They would only have their Khal’s word.

Danny nodded and pulled away from Ethan. “No.” The Khal then laid down, looking up at the night sky. Ethan just stared at his new husband for a long moment before lying down as well.

When the morning came, Ethan didn’t understand the words Danny said to the others, but Ethan did understand by the smiles and cheers from the Khalasar that Danny didn’t speak the truth to them.

It was strange, but Ethan suddenly felt glad that he had a husband who did not force him.


	89. Didn't You See What I Did?

Danny stared down at the blood on his hands in complete shock. One minute he had been fighting another wolf and the next, his claws were slashing through the wolf’s neck. His chest tightened painfully and he fell to his knees, unable to breathe.

"Danny? Danny!" Ethan was suddenly there, lifting Danny’s chin. "Are you okay?"

"I just killed someone," He whispered, still staring at his hands. "I just-" He looked up at Ethan. "Didn’t you see what I did?! I just killed someone Ethan!"

Ethan wrapped his arms around Danny as the teen broke down, crying into Ethan’s chest. He rubbed Danny’s back. “You didn’t mean it. I know you didn’t mean it.”

"I lost control. All I could think about was killing him and I did," Danny sobbed. "I shouldn’t have been turned, I shouldn’t have asked for the bite."

Ethan held him tighter. “Shh…It’ll be okay.”

"No it won’t!" Danny yelled pulling away from Ethan. "I just took a life! I never-I never wanted to do that. How am I supposed to look at the others knowing I did this?"

Ethan reached out and cupped Danny’s face, his heart breaking as he looked into Danny’s now icy blue eyes. “This isn’t your fault, Danny. I know you didn’t mean to do it, but he was trying to kill you.” He dropped his hands to the healing wounds on Danny’s chest. “It was survival. You didn’t mean it. I understand why you did it. Scott will understand.”

Danny broke down again and flung himself into Ethan’s arms. Ethan held him tightly as he heard the others running over. “It’s okay, Danny. It’s going to be okay.”


	90. Strip

"Hands above your head," Ethan said, pushing Danny’s hands away from where they were starting to pull off his shirt. Danny looked up at Ethan for a moment before doing as he said. "Keep them there."

Ethan took the top of Danny’s shirt in his hands and ripped it apart, Danny gasping. “Ethan!”

Ethan smiled and leaned down, giving Danny a kiss. “I’ll buy you a new one.” Danny moved his arms, wrapping them around Ethan and gave him a kiss but Ethan pulled away. “Above your head, don’t move them.”

Danny pouted but laid them above his head again and watched as Ethan lowered his head and started to kiss down Danny’s chest. He moaned softly and closed his eyes. He felt a tug on his belt as Ethan’s lips touched his stomach and he opened his eyes to see Ethan was starting to unbuckle it. He grabbed the headboard to stop himself from touching Ethan.

His pants were tugged down and Ethan’s head went lower. Danny moaned again as Ethan teased him. “Fuck Ethan..”

Ethan’s hands went to Danny’s boxers and Danny couldn’t stay still any longer, he moved his hands and helped Ethan strip them off, desperate to be naked. He sat up and started to pull off Ethan’s shirt. “Your turn.”


	91. You Want to Watch?

Ethan was sneaking into Danny’s room, climbing up the side of the house when he heard it. Moans coming from his boyfriend’s room. Ethan finished climbing and peeked through the window, feeling himself harden at the sight of Danny lying on his bed, a hand wrapped around his cock as his other hand thrust a dildo in and out. He groaned softly and Danny threw his covers over himself and stared at him in shock. “Ethan?! What the hell?!”

Ethan climbed through the window. “Don’t stop just cause I’m here,” He said, walking over to the bed and crawling over Danny. He gave him a kiss and pulled the blanket away. “You looked fucking hot.”

"You-you want to watch me?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Only if I get to watch you."

Ethan pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. “Deal.”


	92. Come Back to Me

Danny lay in bed, watching as Ethan put his uniform on. His heart was already aching, had been since he learned Ethan was being deployed. Ethan finished and turned around to look at Danny. “I don’t think they’ll like it very much if you’re naked when drop me off.”

Danny sat up, tears welling up in his eyes. “I don’t want you to go.”

Ethan frowned and sat down on the bed, wrapping his arms around Danny. “I know, but I’ll have my laptop and I swear we will talk as much as possible.” He gave Danny a kiss. “I love you.”

Danny felt tears falling and kissed him back, holding him tightly. “Come back to me.”

"I always do."


	93. College

Danny arrived at the mythology class a little early. There were a few other people there and the person sitting in the back with a leather jacket on immediately caught his eye. He had his headphones on and was doodling in his notebook.

He headed to the back and took the desk next to him. The man looked up when he sat down and smiled, pulling out his headphones. “Hi.”

"You don’t mind if I sit here do you?"

He shook his head and held his hand out. “Well, it’ll give me something to look at if the class turns out boring,” he joked, making Danny blush. “I’m Ethan.”

Danny shook his hand and smiled. “Danny. First year here?”

Ethan nodded. “Yeah, my brother and I just graduated high school last year.”

"So did I."

They talked for a bit until the teacher arrived, both of them flirting and continuing to get the other to blush. Half way through the class, a folded up piece of paper landed on Danny’s desk and he opened it to see a sketch of a wolf, at the very bottom was a number with ‘call me sometime’ written under it. Danny smiled and pocketed the drawing before writing down his own number and handing it over.


	94. Protect You With My Life

Danny was shaking, his arms wrapped tightly around himself as he tried to calm down. He was sitting on a hotel bed miles away from Beacon Hills after being attacked and nearly killed by a supernatural assassin.

Ethan was beside him, rubbing Danny’s back. “You’re okay,” Ethan whispered. He wrapped his arm around Danny’s waist and pulled him closer. “You’re okay. You’re safe here. I promise.”

Danny shook his head. “No, I’m not safe anywhere. None of us are.”

Ethan took Danny’s chin with his free hand and turned it towards him, looking into Danny eyes. “You are safe here because I will protect you with my life. No one is ever going to try to hurt you again because I will rip them apart.”

"You would do that for me?"

Ethan nodded. “I would do anything for you.” He leaned forward and gave Danny a kiss. “I love you.”


	95. Library

After school, Danny could often be found behind the checkout desk at the local library. He had gotten a job there for some extra cash and because it was the perfect place to work on his homework.

People came in and out frequently through his shift but lately there was one person who came in at the exact same time every other day. The teen would come in browse around before finding a few books and sitting in one of the armchairs. He would sit and read till Danny’s shift was nearly over before walking up to the desk and handing over two or three books to check out.

He never said much but he was always friendly and he smiled at Danny every time he came up to the desk. Danny always looked forward to seeing him and sometimes would watch him from behind his own book.

The doors opened at four and Danny looked up, smiling at Ethan as he walked in. Ethan smiled back before going towards the horror section. Danny went back to his homework for a few minutes before someone walked up.

Ethan sat down and Danny watched him as he curled up in the chair and opened up a Stephen King book. He was cute and Danny always thought about striking up a conversation when he came up to the desk but never knew what to say.

Danny went back to his homework and the hours ticked by until his shift was almost over and Ethan walked up to the desk. “Hey,” Danny said, with a smile and taking Ethan’s library card. “Find everything alright?”

"I always do," Ethan replied.

Danny started to scan the books, his hands stopping on the last one and he looked up at Ethan. “this one’s my favorite.”

"Mine too," Ethan said. "I have a copy but I’ve read it so many times that it’s falling apart so I thought I’d borrow it so I could read it again."

Danny laughed. “My copy is a little worn too.” He scanned the book before printing out the due dates and handing them back. “And you are all set. Have a great night.”

"You too." Ethan grabbed his books and way about to walk away before he stopped. "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"This may sound odd, but what time do you get out?"

Danny glanced at the clock. “Ten minutes, why?”

"I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go grab something to eat with me?"

Danny smiled. “Yeah, I think I would like that.”


	96. Seperation

The house felt empty. Had felt empty for months since Ethan left to stay with Aiden, leaving Danny alone in their home. Or was it his home now?

Danny was curled up on the couch lost in thought. The TV was on but he had tuned it out hours ago when his lawyer came over with the divorce papers to look over. They were sitting on the coffee table but he hadn’t looked at them or even bothered to sign them. He was too lost in his thoughts trying to figure out where everything went wrong.

They had been happy, happily married for almost seven years before everything started to go downhill. Until one day during a fight Danny said maybe they needed a break and Ethan left. That was six months ago and Danny felt maybe they were over for good.

He turned the TV off and made his way to bed. He turned towards Ethan’s side and reached out, touching the spot where his husband should be. He reached out and grabbed Ethan’s pillow, pulling it against his chest and burying his face in the fabric, pretending he could still smell Ethan. Pretend that he was still there.

It took his two weeks to finally contact Ethan telling him that they needed to talk. The hours seemed to slowly tick by as he waited for Ethan to arrive, his heart aching as he played with the ring still on his finger and stared at the divorce papers on the table. 

When Ethan arrived, Danny felt an his heart ache even more as he looked at his husband for the first time in months. He looked just as terrible as Danny was feeling. They sat at the dinner table in silence for several minutes before Danny slid the papers over.

Ethan looked down at them and Danny could see the sadness in his eyes. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to do this to Ethan, but they had already been separated for six months, barely seeing each other at all. Ethan finally looked up after a couple of minutes and Danny could tell he was trying his hardest not to cry.

"So, this is it?" Ethan asked. "I sign this and we go our separate way?"

Danny nodded, his voice cracking as he spoke. “If that’s what you want.”

Ethan got up and grabbed a pen before sitting back down again and flipping to the last page. “Do you want me to change my name?”

"Only if you want to."

Ethan nodded, his hand shaking as he started to sign. When he finished, he dropped his pen and pushed the papers away. “I should go. I’ll come by another time to get the rest of my stuff.” He stood up and started to walk away before Danny stopped him by grabbing his arm. “Danny.”

Danny looked up at him. “I thought you would put up more of a fight.”

Ethan cupped Danny’s face with one hand. “I love you. I’m not going to fight something you want. I won’t make you miserable. I couldn’t do that to you.”

Danny closed his eyes, tears starting to fall down his face. He took Ethan’s hand, his finger running over the white gold band. A few seconds later, he let go and turned away. “I’ll see you around, Ethan.”

When Ethan left, Danny’s heart shattered and he broke down. He cried himself to sleep that night, clutching Ethan’s pillow to his chest looking at a picture from their wedding day.

Watching Ethan moving boxes out of their home was painful. Every box was a stab in his heart and he had to force himself not to cry. Once the last box was gone, Ethan came in one last time and removed the ring from his finger.

Danny stopped him. “No. Keep it.” He slid the ring back on. “It’s yours.”

Ethan pulled his hands away from Danny’s. “You can do whatever you want with what’s left. I don’t need it.” He started to walk away and was almost to the door before Danny jumped up and ran to him, unable to watch the man he loved leave him again. He pulled Ethan into his arms and kissed him.

"Don’t go," Danny whispered when they finally broke apart. "Don’t leave me again."

"Danny. It’s over."

"Maybe-maybe it doesn’t have to be," Danny said, cupping Ethan’s face. "I still love you. I have always loved you. This place, it doesn’t feel the same with you. I shouldn’t have gotten the papers. I’m sorry."

Ethan looked shocked for several minutes before he was leaning in and kissing Danny back, wrapping his arms around him. “I never wanted to leave you. I love you, Danny.”


	97. Emma

They didn’t have a specific animal in mind when they got to the shelter. They just decided to walk around until they found one they wanted, or until one found them. They walked through the dog section, checking out each cage but none of them really caught their attention, even though several of them were very adorable.

Ethan dreaded the cat room when they decided to go inside. Being a werewolf, many of the cats hissed at him immediately and ran away. Ethan wrapped his arms around himself and frowned. “Do we have to get a cat?”

"If we don’t find anything we like in here we can try another shelter," Danny said, picking up a calico and petting it. The cat settling in his arms and purring but growled slightly when Ethan stepped closer. Danny sighed and set the cat down, it immediately running to the other side of the room.

He stood back up and laughed at something behind Ethan. “Aww, looks like you have a follower,” He said, pointing at the floor.

Ethan turned around and saw a small white kitten sitting on the floor and looking up at him. Ethan bent down and held his hand out, the kitten sniffing it before rubbing his head against his hand. Ethan picked it up, noticing right away this kitten was different from the others. Part of one ear was missing and it only had three legs, the front left side there was a stump where a leg should have been.

The kitten curled up against his chest and closed it’s eyes, purring and rubbing his face against Ethan’s chest. Danny smiled and walked over, running his fingers through the kitten’s fur. “I think it likes you,” Danny said, looking a the paper collar around it’s neck. “I mean, she likes you.”

"She’s adorable."

"So? Should we get her?"

Ethan nodded. “Yeah. We can should get her. What should we name her?”

"She came up to you. You pick a name."

"Emma," Ethan said, scratching her behind her remaining ear. "We’ll name her Emma."


	98. Before Class

Danny shifted closer to Ethan, wrapping his arm tighter around Ethan’s waist and nuzzling his shoulder as he rubbed his cock against Ethan’s butt. “Ethan,” Danny whispered, pressing a kiss against Ethan’s skin. “Ethan wake up.”

"What time is it?"

"Early," Danny mumbled, running his hand down Ethan’s stomach and touching his cock, making him buck into the touch. "I wanna fuck you before class."

Ethan turned his head for a kiss. “How long do we have?”

"Enough time to go slow," Danny replied, kissing him back. "Grab the lube for me."

Ethan reached over and grabbed it out of the nightstand, handing it back to Danny. “I love you.”

"I love you too, Ethan."


	99. At the Movies

The movie was dull and Ethan was bored, so he let go of Danny’s hand and placed his on Danny’s thigh, slowly sliding it up. Danny jumped when Ethan palmed him through his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Danny hissed, being quiet to not alert anyone else in the theater.

"Trying to have some fun," Ethan whispered, his fingers moving the zipper but didn’t do anything else. "but we don’t have too."

Danny looked around the theater. They were in the far back and the closet person was four rows away. He looked back at Ethan and gave him a kiss. “Okay.”

Ethan smiled and slipped off his chair. It took some maneuvering, but Ethan got on his knees in front of Danny and unzipped his pants. He stopped and looked back up at Danny. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

Danny nodded, cupping Ethan’s face with one hand and caressing his cheek. “Yeah, I’m totally okay with this. You just startled me at first.”

Ethan smiled again before pulling out Danny’s cock and lowering his head, Danny leaning his head back against the chair and biting back a moan as Ethan blew him.


	100. Outdoors

Danny’s back hit a tree and Ethan pressed up against him, kissing him again. Danny gripped Ethan’s hips, moaning when Ethan ground against him. It was hot and frantic, not having time for each other in weeks.

It was supposed to be just a run in the woods, something to do before his parent’s left for some weekend trip, but Danny couldn’t wait and pulled Ethan close and now they were groping each other in the middle of the woods, not caring if anyone could see or hear them.

Ethan shoved his hands down Danny’s jogging shorts and Danny gasped. “Oh fuck,” He groaned, burying his face in Ethan’s neck and clutching him tighter, thrusting his hips into Ethan’s hands. He moaned, feeling the familiar burn. “Fuck Ethan. Fuck.”

He lifted his head and crushed their lips together, moaning into their kisses. He had been craving Ethan’s touch for days and knew he wasn’t going to last very long. He moved a hand down and palmed Ethan through his shorts. Ethan groaned, pausing for a moment before he was working harder to get Danny off.

They collapsed to the ground minutes later laughing. Ethan pressed a kiss to Danny cheek before licking the hand he used to get Danny off. Danny watched for a couple of seconds before tackling him and kissing him. “Fuck, I can’t wait until they’re gone and we can have the house to ourselves.”


	101. Bath Time

Danny was in a bathrobe when he opened the door and let Ethan in. Ethan looked him up and down for a moment before speaking. “Did I interrupt something?”

Danny shook his head and locked the front door. “Nope. I just finished.” He took Ethan’s hand and lead him up towards his bedroom. Once they were inside, he turned around and started to tug at Ethan’s shirt. “You are a bit overdressed.”

"Whoa, whoa," Ethan said, taking Danny’s hands. "We’re just going to jump right into this?"

"Well, not right into it," Danny answered, giving his boyfriend a kiss and pulling his hand away to unzip Ethan’s jeans. "I want to try something new, and you can’t be wearing clothes to do it."

"Something new?"

Danny nodded as he pushed down Ethan’s jeans. “Something new. Now hurry up and get naked.”

"What about you?"

Danny smiled and dropped his robe. “I’m already naked.”

Ethan stared for a moment before he was quickly getting rid of the rest of his clothes and following Danny into the bathroom, stopping in the doorway when he noticed the candles and the bubble bath. “Oh.”

"My parents are gone for the night," Danny said, sitting on the edge of the tub. "So I thought we could relax a bit."

"Just relax?"

"Well, relax first," Danny said. "Sex later. In here."

"In the tub?"

Danny nodded. “Get in.”

Ethan walked over and sat in the tub. Danny climbed in and straddle him, giving him a kiss. “I thought it would be nice. Just the two of us.”

Ethan smiled and wrapped his arms around Danny, giving him a kiss before grabbing the bottle of shampoo. “Can I?”

"Go ahead."


	102. Kitchen Sex

Danny was exhausted by the time he got home. He dropped his bag by the door was about to make his way to the bedroom for a quick nap before dinner when something from the kitchen caught his eye.

Ethan was standing naked in front of the counter mixing something with only an apron to cover him. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “What are you doing?”

"Cooking dinner," Ethan replied, turning his head for a quick kiss. "How was your day?"

"Are we going to completely ignore the fact that you’re naked in our kitchen?"

Ethan laughed. “Your texts made it seem like you needed something to cheer you up. Did it work?”

"It worked," Danny replied, hands running under the apron. He wrapped a hand around Ethan’s cock and slowly stroked it. "It worked, very well."

"Mmm…Dinner’s in the oven," Ethan said. "and I need to get this finished so we can eat."

"It’ll be fine," Danny said, pressing kisses along Ethan’s neck. "You can finish it in a minute, or ten. How ever long I decide to take to get you off."

"There’s no lube in here."

"Don’t need it," Danny replied, dropping to his knees behind Ethan. Ethan gasped and gripped the counter as Danny spread his cheeks.

Ethan found it hard to focus as Danny tongue fucked him, fingers joining in to drive him even more crazy. He had been so close to coming when Danny suddenly pulled away, telling him to stay there before running out into the front room. When he came back, he had lube and a condom.

"We really going to do this here?" Ethan asked, moaning as Danny thrust into him.

Danny’s fingers dug into Ethan’s hips, Ethan moaning again as Danny slowly started to fuck him. “You’re the one who decided to cook naked. How was I to resist?”

Ethan turned his head for a heated kiss, the mixing bowl falling to the ground when Danny bent him over the counter. “Fuck.”

"I’ll clean it up," Danny mumbled between thrust. "God damn, you look fucking hot like this. You should cook naked more often." He leaned down and sucked a mark on Ethan’s neck. "I love you."

The kitchen was a mess by the time Ethan had come, more things falling off the counter as Danny fucked him. “You’re right,” Ethan said, when Danny pulled away to take care of the condom and grab a broom. “I should do this more often.”

Danny smiled and leaned in to kiss him, but pulled back quickly. “Is something burning?”

"Oh no!"


	103. 69

Ethan couldn’t focus, couldn’t think. He was supposed to be trying to outdo Danny but he had to stop, whining as Danny started to finger him. It was too much and he was going to come faster than he wanted to.

Danny worked harder to get him off, bobbing his head and thrusting his fingers faster. It was too much and Ethan let go, shamelessly moaning and thrusting his hips up. He didn’t care about the bet anymore. 

He tried to do something. Hand wrapping around Danny’s cock, but he didn’t think he was doing a good job, nothing near what Danny was doing to him. He bite down on Danny’s thigh as he came, marking him. Danny grunted softly, but didn’t stop until Ethan couldn’t take it anymore and was pushing him away.

There were kisses pressed to his face and he opened his eyes to see Danny. He hadn’t even realized Danny had moved. “You win,” Ethan said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and holding him close, nuzzling against his shoulder. “You give better head.”

Danny laughed. “Well, I knew that. You doing okay?”

Ethan nodded and closed his eyes again. “Yeah, just tired. I love you.”

Danny smiled and kissed him. “Love you too.”


	104. Art Museum

Ethan was walking through the museum making sure everything was okay and that there wasn’t any trouble. He already had to throw out a group of high school boys who thought it would be funny to try and ‘improve’ some of the art.

He walked into a room on the second floor full of paintings of nature. His favorite piece in the museum was on the other side of the room and he often liked to come up and look at it. It was a slow that day and he figured it wouldn’t hurt to sit down for a few minutes.

Though as he walked further into the room he realized someone else was in there. They were hidden by the various statues in the middle and Ethan stopped when he saw the other person sitting in front of his favorite painting.

Whoever they were, they weren’t looking at the painting but focusing on the sketchbook on their lap, bobbing their head to the music Ethan could hear blasting from their headphones.

As he got closer, Ethan couldn’t help but notice how attractive he was. He let his eyes wander for a moment before stopping just near the bench and looking up at the painting. He must have startled them as he approached because the artist jumped and ripped his headphones out.

"I’m sorry," Ethan said, holding his hands up. "I was just admiring the painting."

There was a flicker of a smile on the person’s face before they closed their sketchbook. “It’s okay,” they said, looking over at the painting.

The painting featured several images of the same wolf with bright red eyes mourning a loss, a crossbow lay broken on the ground near it. It hit very close to home for Ethan who had recently lost his twin brother. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Ethan said, walking closer and touching the title card on the right of it that he had read several times, No Such Thing as Fate by D. Mahealani. “The way they captured the pain it’s going through. It’s my favorite piece in the museum.”

He turned to look at the man again who looked like he was blushing, quickly ducking his head down when Ethan looked at him. “What do you think?” Ethan asked as he sat down next to him on the bench.

"It was inspired by the story of a friend who loss someone they loved very much."

Ethan looked over at him. “How do you know that?”

The man was quiet for a moment, looking up at the piece in front of them. Finally, he turned towards Ethan and held his hand out. “My name’s Danny.”

As Ethan took his hand and shook it, introducing himself, it clicked how he seemed to know the story behind the painting. “You’re the artist, aren’t you?”

Danny nodded and smiled. “I normally don’t tell people, but you seemed to really like the painting.”

"I do. I come in here and look at it every day I work."

Danny opened his sketchbook up to what he had been working on when Ethan arrived. “How would you like to see some more of my work, Ethan? My apartment isn’t that far away, you could come over after work.”

"Okay, but you have to agree to let me take you to dinner."

"Dinner sounds great," Danny said, flipping to a blank page and writing down his number. "I’m free all weekend."


	105. Everything We've Got

The girls were tired by the time they got home from Thanksgiving at Derek and Braeden’s loft with the rest of the pack. Harley was already asleep, her head on Ethan’s shoulder. Natasha was almost there, Danny keeping a hand on her shoulder to keep her from running into anything.

"Did you have fun with your cousins?" Danny asked Natasha as he tucked her into bed and Ethan did the same to Harley who woke up long enough to change into her pajamas.

Natasha nodded and yawned, clutching her Oogie Boogie doll to her chest. “And next year, I’ll have more to play with.”

Danny smiled. Braeden and Derek had announced they were expecting their first child over dinner and all the pack children had cheered at the news. “Yup, another baby to play with.” He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “I’m glad you had fun, sweetie. Get some sleep now.”

"Okay," Natasha yawned, closing her eyes as Ethan leaned down to give her a goodnight kiss. "Night papa, night daddy."

"Good night, baby girl," Ethan said, running his fingers through her hair and smiling. "Sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite."

Natasha was out before they even left the room. Danny turned out the light and quietly shut the door before they made their way to their own bedroom.

They crawled into bed and Ethan curled up to Danny, wrapping an arm around his waist and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “You know, I saved some room for dessert.”

Danny laughed, giving Ethan a playful push. “You’re insatiable.” He gave his husband a kiss, laying a hand on Ethan’s side and lightly running it up and down. “Not tonight, today has was just exhausting.”

"Okay," Ethan said, snuggling closer and laying his head on Danny’s chest, right over his heart. "Another time."

They laid in silence, Danny rubbing Ethan’s back and humming softy. After a few minutes, Ethan lifted his head and gave Danny a kiss. When he pulled back he smiled down at him. “I love you.”

Danny smiled back. “I love you too.”

"And I’m glad for everything we’ve got. I’ve got two beautiful girls, our pack and the most handsome man ever as my husband."

Danny laughed, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “I think you should be looking in a mirror, Ethan.” He pulled him down for a kiss. “I’m glad for everything we’ve got too. I love you Ethan, so much.”

Ethan smiled and leaned down for another kiss. “I love you too.”


	106. Here Comes Santa Claus

"Hurry up," Danny groaned as he laid on the bed with Ethan straddling him. His hands moved up Ethan’s thighs, about to grab the condom box that Ethan was trying to open. "Give me that."

Ethan pulled it out of reach and got it open. He tossed the box aside after he got a condom out. He laughed when he got it open and started to roll a green and red condom onto Danny’s dick while humming ‘Here Comes Santa Claus.’

Danny started to laugh as well and reached up, pulling Ethan down for a kiss. “Did you seriously buy us Christmas condoms?”

"Yes, I did," Ethan said, one hand wrapping around Danny’s cock. He slowly sunk down on it and moaned. "I wanted to have some fun for the holidays. You like?"

Danny wrapped his arms around him and thrust up, Ethan moaning again and clutching Danny’s shoulders tight. “I like it very much.” He gave Ethan a kiss. “Merry Christmas, Ethan.”


	107. Can I Kiss You?

"Can I kiss you?" Ethan asked, leaning in close to Danny’s ear to be heard over the music in the club. They had been dancing together for a few songs after Ethan finally worked up the courage to talk to the man when he walked up to the bar for another drink. He’s seen him several times before in the club but Ethan was always chickened out, especially when he saw Danny was with his friends.

Danny responded by cupping Ethan’s face and closing the distance between them. Ethan immediately melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Danny and pulling him closer. When they finally broke apart, Danny leaned in close and asked, “Do you want to get out of here?”


	108. Can I Keep You?

"Can I keep you?"

Danny had nearly been asleep when he heard it whispered quietly. He almost didn’t hear it at all and for a moment, he wondered if he imagined it. He still remembered hearing Ethan saying it the first time all those years ago in high school when they were curled up on his couch watching Casper.

He turned over on the bed and looked at Ethan who was looking down, drawing random shapes on the sheets with his finger. He looked up at him when Danny reached out and gently touched his cheek. He leaned in and gave Ethan kiss, before pulling back and smiling at him.

"I think you know the answer to that one."


	109. Chocolate or Whipped Cream?

"So, whipped cream or chocolate sauce?" Ethan asked from the doorway, holding up both in his hands. "Or we can do both? One on you, one on me?"

Danny laughed. “Just get over here.”

Ethan set the items on the nightstand and was about to sit in Danny’s lap, but Danny pushed him so he was laying down and grabbed the chocolate sauce. He poured a little bit on Ethan’s chest and leaned down, licking it up. 

Ethan started to laugh. “We’re gonna be a mess by the end of this, aren’t we?”

Danny answered by pouring chocolate on Ethan’s stomach and licking it off, earning a moan from Ethan.


	110. On the Desk

The papers were shoved off the desk and onto the floor before Danny lifted Ethan onto it and started to kiss him again. Ethan’s fingers went to Danny’s jeans, unbuttoning them and roughly shoving them down. Danny groaned when a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it fast.

"Don’t, I’ll come before I’m even inside of you," Danny said, pushing Ethan’s hand away.

"Do we even have time for that?"

"I don’t give a fuck if we do or not," Danny replied, getting Ethan’s pants off and tossing them aside. He got a condom out of his wallet and fumbled with the wrapper before Ethan took it and ripped it open before slowly rolling it onto Danny. "Fuck, Ethan."

Danny pushed Ethan down on the desk and leaned down giving Ethan a kiss as the wolf wrapped his legs around Danny’s waist. Danny thrust inside of him, Ethan moaning and digging his fingers into Danny’s back. “Oh God!”

Danny started to thrust, more things from the desk falling to the floor as Danny fucked him. Something fell of the edge and shattered but they didn’t care. Ethan held him tighter and kissed him, keeping his ears open for any sign that they might get caught.


	111. Skype Sex

Ethan whined when he opened the skype window and saw Danny was naked. “Please tell me you’re alone.”

"Doors locked and everything," Danny said, scooting back on the bed and leaning against the wall so Ethan had a better view of him. "And my roommate won’t be back till morning so I don’t have to worry about him interrupting." He reached off camera and grabbed a bottle of lube, setting it next to him. "Are you alone?"

Ethan nodded, unzipping his jeans and pulling his dick out. He started to stroke it as he watched his boyfriend. “Of course I am. I wouldn’t have been sending you dirty texts if I wasn’t.”

Danny smiled. “Well, I got a surprise for you.” He reached off screen once more and when he came back, Ethan’s jaw dropped. In Danny’s hands was a dildo. He watched Danny cover it with lube before spreading his legs. “You like?”

"Fuck yes," Ethan said, wishing Danny’s college wasn’t so far away. "Oh my God, tell me there’s a way to record this."

"Don’t worry, I’ve got that taken care of Ethan," Danny said. "I’ll be sending you a copy of this later."


	112. Can I Ride You?

Ethan ended up being late and was the last one on the bus for the track meet. He originally wasn’t going to go with everything that had happened the night before but Deucalion told him the mission was important and he needed to go.

There were a lot of empty bus seats, but his eyes were drawn to Danny who was by himself, looking out the window with his headphones on. He felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at him and he made his way over to him.

Danny pulled his headphones out when Ethan approached him.

"Can I ride you?"

Danny blinked a couple of times. “Excuse me?”

Ethan’s cheeks went pink as he realized what he said. God, why did he turn into such an idiot around this boy? And now everyone was looking at him and he felt even more embarrassed. “I mean ride with you? I meant to say ride you, I mean ride with you. Oh my God, I will find somewhere else to sit.” He started to turn to walk to another bus seat, not caring about the mission anymore. He just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him so he didn’t have to be so embarrassed and listen to the snickering of the people around him.

Danny reached out and grabbed his hand, stopping him. “You can sit here,” Danny said, smiling up at him and making his heart skip again. “I was hoping you’d sit with me anyways.”

Ethan smiled and sat down with Danny. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I really meant-“

"It’s okay," Danny interrupted before leaning in close and whispering in his ear. "I wouldn’t mind you riding me either." He pulled back and gave Ethan a wink as his cheeks turned an even brighter red.


	113. Super Smash

"Oh my God! Seriously!" Ethan growled, throwing the controller down. "Why??"

Danny laughed and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Ethan’s cheek. “I’m just that good, baby. Come on, let’s play another round.”

"Why? You’re just gonna win again," Ethan pouted, crossing his arms. "I’m not playing with you anymore."

"Oh come on, don’t be like that baby," Danny said, grabbing the other remote. "One more round and then we can do something else that involves this bed."

Ethan looked at Danny for a long moment before taking the remote. “Okay fine. This is the last time. I’m done playing this with you after this.”

"Uh-huh, sure. Now pick your character and let’s play."

After five minutes, the remote dropped from Ethan’s hands as he stared at the screen in surprise. “I won. I WON!” He jumped up off the bed and started to cheer. “I won! I won! You are no longer the Super Smash King anymore Daniel!”

Danny rolled his eyes and yanked Ethan on his lap, looking up at him with a mischievous look as his fingers moved under Ethan’s shirt. Ethan didn’t realize what was going on until Danny started to tickle him.

"Ahh!" Ethan shrieked, trying to pull away from Danny who just kept tickling him. "Oh my God! Stop it! Stop! Danny!" He made a move to pull away from him once more which ended with the two of them falling off the bed and on the floor.

Danny quickly straddled him and continued his attack, Ethan laughing and squirming. “This was just one time, Ethan. I’m still the king.”

"Okay! Okay! You’re the king! I surrender!" Ethan shouted, trying to bat his boyfriend’s hands away. "I surrender!"

Danny stopped and leaned down, giving him a kiss. “One more round?”

Ethan shook his head and wrapped his arms around Danny. “I believe you promised me a different activity and I would really, really like that right now.”

Danny smiled and gave him another kiss. “As you wish.”


	114. The Bite

They were sitting on their shared bed, Ethan behind Danny and nuzzling Danny’s neck as he gently ran his hands up and down the human’s side. “Nervous?” He asked softly, listening to the rapid beat of Danny’s heart.

"Just a little bit," Danny answered, taking one of Ethan’s hands and squeezing it. "Will it hurt?"

Ethan frowned. “I can’t answer that. I don’t know.”

Danny nodded. “Okay. Just-just give me a second.”

"Take all the time you need," Ethan said. "I won’t do anything until you’re ready."

Danny nodded and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. They had been together for a few years now, having found each other once more when Ethan came back to Beacon Hills and returned to Alpha status after saving a pack from an abusive alpha. Danny had been on break from school and couldn’t have been happier to see Ethan again. They quickly resumed their relationship and only a week ago, after much thought, Danny asked for Ethan to turn him into a werewolf. Ethan had turned it down at first, but eventually gave in after they talked about it.

Now they sat in their bed, Danny’s heart racing at what was about to happen. Ethan started to trail kisses along his neck, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. After another deep breath, Danny nodded. “Okay. I’m ready.”

"Are you sure?"

Danny nodded again. “Yes, I’m ready.” He turned his head back towards Ethan and gave him a kiss. “I love you.”

Ethan smiled and kissed him back. “I love you too.”

Danny looked out the window and at the full moon in the sky. Ethan’s hand moved up, gently caressing his shoulder and pressing another kiss to his neck. He felt Ethan’s fang brush against his skin and he shivered, closing his eyes.

Slowly they sank into his skin and he gasped, clutching Ethan’s hand tightly. The pain shot through him and tears welled up in his eyes. Ethan pulled back, pressing kisses to the wound, holding Danny’s hand tighter and draining the pain from him. “It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s over now.”

The pain slowly faded to a dull twinge. He turned around and climbed into Ethan’s lap, wrapping his arms around him. He gave him a kiss before resting their foreheads together. “Thank you.”


	115. Heartbeat

Ethan placed his head on Danny’s chest, listening to the soft beat of his heart as the human slept. He closed his eyes, the beat like a lullaby to him.

He slept best when he was in Danny’s arms and Danny’s heartbeat could lull him to sleep. There were no nightmares, no reminders of his past. Just him and the man he had found himself lucky to be with.

Ethan turned his head and placed a gentle kiss to Danny’s bare chest, right over his heart before he laid his head back down. He wasn’t afraid to fall asleep anymore. He had Danny and he knew that with Danny he would always feel safe and loved.


	116. Hurt the One You Love

You always hurts the one you love. It was a thought that came to him as he walked away from Danny. For a moment, he stopped at the end of the hall and turned around to see Danny was still sitting there, his head bowed. He wanted to turn back, wanted to comfort him, tell him anything so he didn’t look so sad. Maybe he did love Danny, it would explain why he felt the way he did, it would explain the connection they had formed and the pain he felt at having to walk away from the only source of light in his fucked up world.

Danny looked up as though he knew Ethan was watching him and he smiled softly, nodding at him. “It’s okay,” he heard Danny whisper. “You need to go. I’m okay with that.”

He didn’t want to leave him, but Danny was right. He had to leave Beacon Hills, even if it meant leaving Danny behind. He took a deep breath and walked out the doors, unable to watch the people stroll passed them unaware of the people they all lost.


	117. Not Alone

The footprints in the snow suddenly ended. Danny looked up to see somebody sitting in front of the grave for Aiden. He tugged his jacket tighter around him and walked forward, laying his hand on Ethan’s shoulder. Ethan looked up at him and gave him a sad smile.

It had been years since they last seen or talked to each other, Ethan having taken off shortly after their breakup, but Danny knew Ethan still returned to this spot every year around the same time. Danny just didn’t expect to see him there on Christmas day.

"I didn’t want him to be alone."

Danny sat down next to him, looking around at the other headstones where the deceased Hale family lay. He took Ethan’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “He’s not alone.”


	118. First Date

Ethan didn’t do dates. He never even really been on one. Between his old abusive pack and his new pack with Deucalion and the other Alphas, Ethan never had time to be interested in boys or dating.

Now he sat across from Danny in a diner praying that the other boy couldn’t tell how nervous he was. Hookups he could do. Hookups were easy and he never had to see the person again afterwards. But Dates? Ethan was pretty sure he’s screwed up several times and they’ve only been on their date for about ten minutes.

And the thing was, he really, really liked Danny. He hadn’t known him for very long, but there was something about the human that drew Ethan to him. He knew he was supposed to get information out of him, but Ethan couldn’t even think about anything else when Danny flashed a smile at him.

"You okay?" Danny asked, making Ethan look up from the napkin he was nervously playing with in his lap as he waited for their food to arrive.

Ethan nodded and flashed a quick smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just hungry.”

He was thankful when their food arrived because then they didn’t have to talk very much and Ethan didn’t have to worry about screwing up anymore than he possibly already had.

After Ethan paid for the bill they hopped on his bike and he took Danny home. He had planned for a longer date but Ethan didn’t know what to do and didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of Danny.

He walked him up to the door once they arrived and stood there nervously as Danny unlocked the door. What was the proper way to end a date? What should he say?

As he was busy thinking about what to do, he didn’t realize Danny had turned towards him until there were fingers lifting his chin up to look at the human. Danny smiled at him before leaning in for a kiss. “Thank you for tonight.”

"You’re welcome."

Danny opened the front door. “You want to come in? Watch a movie with me?”

Ethan found himself nodding even though he knew he was supposed to come right back to pack and report to them. Danny led him inside and put on a sci-fi movie that Ethan had seen and curled up with him on the couch. It was nice and Ethan found himself thinking that no matter what happens, he wasn’t going to let anyone harm this man.


	119. Have You Ever Wanted to Hate Someone?

"Have you ever wanted to hate someone?" Danny asked, making Ethan look up from the ground. They were sitting in the preserve, resting after a jog before they made their way back to Danny’s car. "I wanted to the night you left."

Ethan looked back down at the ground. “You should have hated me. What I did to you was a terrible thing.”

"Yeah, it was," Danny said before reaching out and taking Ethan’s hand. "The night you left, I knew something was wrong. And when I woke up and saw you were gone, I-I.." Danny trailed off for a moment before sighing softly. "I was angry. I really was. I was so fucking angry to wake up alone after what we did that night, and I stayed angry for so long after you didn’t return any of my calls or any of my texts. It hurt, Ethan. I thought you were different."

Ethan pulled his hand away. “But I’m not. I’m just another asshole.”

"No, Ethan that’s not what I’m trying to say."

"Then what are you trying to say?" Ethan asked looking back up, his heart starting to ache. "I know what I did Danny, and I know I hurt you but I didn’t want to. I never meant to hurt you and I tried to tell you goodbye that night but I didn’t know how. I don’t do relationships, Danny. This, us, it was the first time I’ve ever found myself falling in love with someone and it scared me. It still scares me to think about how much I love you. I’ve been trying to make it up to you even though I know that nothing I can do will ever make up for hurting you. I love you, Danny. I know I never said it before, but I do. I love you so fucking much and-and I understand that you don’t like me like that. So say it. Tell me you don’t want to start a relationship with me again. Tell me I don’t deserv-"

Danny reached out and pulled Ethan in for a kiss, quickly silencing him. “I just want you to promise me that you won’t leave in the middle of the night again. I want you to promise me that you will make an effort to say goodbye to me. I really like you, Ethan. I just don’t want to be hurt like that again. I don’t want to think I did something wrong, that I screwed up somehow. Just promise me Ethan. Promise you won’t leave like that again.”

Ethan felt like he was going to cry. He nodded and wrapped his arms around Danny, holding him tight. “I not leaving like that again. Never again.”

"Promise me," Danny demanded. "I need to hear you say it."

"I promise, Danny. I promise I’ll tell you. I love you."


	120. Valentine's Day Fail

Spending Valentine’s Day in the ER was not on Ethan’s plans for the day and yet here they were sitting in the waiting room with him pressing a towel to his bleeding lips, looking down in shame.

 

Danny’s hand was on his back, gently running up and down. “You know,” He started, a hint of humor in his voice. “It would have been a lot more romantic if you had de-thorned the rose before putting in your mouth, dear.”

 

"Oh shut up," Ethan said, his voice muffled by the towel and he swatted at Danny. "I feel humiliated enough."

 

"Ethan, you’re not the first person to do something dumb like this on Valentine’s Day," Danny said. "Remember the year I got distracted and burned myself on dinner? Or the year I slipped in the bedroom because of that chocolate sauce I decided would be a great idea? Don’t beat yourself up over this, Ethan." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ethan’s cheek. "I still love you."

 

Ethan turned to look at him. “Even though I’m an idiot.”

 

Danny laughed. “Yes, because you’re my idiot.” He gave him another kiss, this time on the forehead just as the nurse called them back. “Come on, let’s get this taken care of so we can watch a movie and cuddle in bed.”


	121. I Don't Even Like Chocolate

"You seem a little sad today," Lydia noted as she leaned against the locker next to Danny’s as the teen pulled out the books he needed.

 

"No, I just find this holiday completely useless," Danny said, shoving his math book into his backpack. "it’s just gaudy and annoying. And I don’t even like chocolate!" He grumbled, tossing a box that someone put in his locker. "At least figure out what I like before getting me something." He shut his locker and turned towards Lydia who was looking at him in amusement. "What?"

 

She smiled and looked over his shoulder at something. Confused, he turned around and stared in shock at the person standing behind him. “Ethan? Oh my God!” He threw his arms around the other boy, nearly squishing the bouquet of flowers in the twin’s hands. “What are you doing here? Why didn’t you call and tell me you were in town?”

 

"I wanted to surprise you," Ethan said, handing over the roses and smiling. "Happy Valentine’s Day, Danny."

 

Danny looked down at the flowers and smiled. “They’re beautiful, Ethan.”

 

"So, not such a terrible holiday after all, is it?" Ethan asked hopefully.

 

Danny shook his head. “Not if you’re here.”


	122. It's Cold Outside

"Fuck it’s cold," Danny groaned, rubbing his arms as he and Jackson made their way to the coffee shop.

 

"Where are you gloves?" Jackson asked, snickering at his friend’s distress.

 

"I forgot them, Jackass," Danny growled, shoving his hands back into his pockets. "And I’m seriously considering shoving my hands down the pants of the first semi-attractive man I see."

 

"Look no further," Jackson said, grinning and grabbing Danny’s hands. "I wouldn’t mind your hands down my pants."

 

Danny rolled his eyes and pulled his hands away, spotting the coffee shop and beginning to sprint towards it. “I said attrac-oh shit!” He collided with another body, the two of them falling to the ground. He could hear Jackson begin to snicker and lifted himself up, ready to apologize but found himself speechless as he looked at the attractive man underneath him. He opened his mouth to speak, stuttering out his words. “I-I’m so sorry-I umm…I-“

 

The man smiled and Danny felt his heart skip a beat. “It’s okay. I should have been looking at where I was going.”

 

Danny seemed to realize he was still on top of the man and he got up, his cheeks going pinker. He held his hand out and helped the man up. “We were just going into Starbucks, let me buy you a drink for knocking you over.”

 

The man smiled again. “That’s where I was headed too. I’m Ethan.”

 

"Danny," He said, shaking Ethan’s hand. "So hot chocolate? or a coffee?"

 

"Latte."

 

Danny glanced over his shoulder as he opened the door to the shop for Ethan to see Jackson shaking his head. He gave Danny a slap on the back. “You better have that boy’s number by the time we leave.”


	123. Twin 1 and Twin 2

"I really should have actually put their names in my phone," Danny groaned, looking at his contacts as he sipped on his beer.

 

"Why? What do you have them as?"

 

"Twin 1 and Twin 2," Danny replied, making Jackson laugh. "Shut up! I was drunk!"

 

"Sorry, it’s funny. So what’s the problem?"

 

"I forgot who was who. Like did I put them in order that I fucked them? Or did I rank them by who was sexier?" Danny took another sip of his beer. "And that one twin was really, really fucking hot and I would really, really like to be fucking him again. Also, I think the other one has a girlfriend so I really don’t want to accidentally text him."

 

"Well, I would suggest telling the one walking up to our table right now that you accidentally deleted their number and would like it again."

 

Danny nearly knocked over his beer as he turned around to see Ethan was walking up to the table. “Oh my God,” He said turning back to Jackson looking a bit frantic. “Oh my God, what do I say to him? What do I do?”

 

"A second ago you were just talking about fucking him again and now you don’t know what to say?" Jackson laughed, he stood up and gave Danny a pat on the back. "Most people start a conversation by saying ‘hi,’ and now I’m going to leave you cause my beer is almost empty. Good luck, Daniel."


	124. On the Desk

Ethan took Danny’s hand and led him away from the auditorium and into Coach’s office. He shut the door and pulled Danny in for a kiss. Hands pushing Danny’s shirt and moving them up smooth skin.

 

"Ethan, I can’t be late for the recital tonight."

 

"You won’t be, I promise," Ethan said. "You look nervous and I want to help." He looked up at Danny as he moved his hands down and started to unbuckle Danny’s belt. "Let me help."

 

Danny pulled back and sat on top of Coach’s desk. “Okay.”

 

Ethan smiled and dropped to his knees in front of Danny, tugging Danny’s pants down far enough to free his cock before he was lowering his head. Danny gasped, fingers running through Ethan’s hair. “Fuck..”


	125. Morning Sex

Danny slowly opened his eyes, feeling something hard rubbing against him and soft whimpers from the man next to him. Ethan was still fast asleep, mumbling something in his sleep. Danny heard his name, felt Ethan’s arm tighten around him.

 

He smirked, relishing in the fact that Ethan was dreaming about him. He leaned in and pressed a couple of kisses to Ethan’s cheek and neck, one of his hands moving under his boyfriend’s shirt. “Ethan,” He whispered, pressing another kiss to Ethan’s cheek. “Ethan, wake up for me.” His hand traveled down Ethan’s chest and into the front of the werewolf’s sleep pants. Ethan moaned and opened his eyes.

 

Ethan pulled Danny in for a kiss, thrusting into Danny’s hand, gasping and holding Danny tight. A smile formed on his lips and he moved a hand down Danny’s back and into his pants. “Morning sex, my favorite.”

 

Danny laughed and kissed him back. “Mine too.”


	126. First Time

The movie had been long forgotten, both of them too wrapped up in each other to pay attention. Ethan didn’t remember what the movie was even about, Danny had kissed him fifteen minutes in and Ethan quickly lost interest in the characters on screen.

 

He started to kiss down Danny’s neck, relishing in the soft moans that fell from Danny’s lips. Danny’s hand slipped down Ethan’s chest, stopping just above his jeans for a moment before starting down again. Ethan stopped kissing Danny’s neck for a moment, resting his forehead against Danny’s shoulder, fingers digging into the human’s back as Danny rubbed him through his jeans.

 

"How-how about we take this up to my bedroom?" Danny whispered, fingers popping open the button on Ethan’s jeans.

 

Ethan lifted his head to look up at Danny. The last time they tried had been in that motel room and things didn’t progress very far before the mood was ruined and Ethan had run out. “Aren’t your parents going to be home soon?”

 

Danny shook his head. “They’re visiting my aunts and they won’t be home until late tonight.” A blush formed on his face and he gave Ethan a shy smile. “And-and I would really like to have sex with you.”

 

Ethan smiled and leaned in for another kiss. “I would really like that too.”


	127. Outdoors

"Danny," Ethan groaned out, fingers digging into his boyfriend’s hips, wanting to pull him closer and push him away at the same time. "Danny, someone could see us." Danny continued to kiss down his neck, his hand working faster on their cocks. "We shoul-oh fuck..Danny, we should really take this into our tent."

 

"We should, but I’ve always wanted to fuck under the stars," Danny said, pulling back to look at Ethan, his hand stopping. "But we can go back into the tent and finish in there, if you really want to. No mosquitoes to bite our bare asses in there."

 

Ethan laughed. “I think those repellent candles you put out took care of that.” He cupped Danny’s face and gave him a kiss. “You really want to do it out here?”

 

"Well, I thought it would be romantic," Danny said. "Us under the stars with the campfire as our only light."

 

Ethan smiled. “That does sound pretty romantic.” He gave Danny another kiss. “Let me go get something for us to lay on.” Danny slid off of Ethan’s lap and Ethan stood up, pushing his shorts off all the way and playfully tossing them at Danny before disappearing into the tent. When he came back out, Danny was had lost the rest of his clothes and was waiting patiently near the campfire. 

 

"Eager?"

 

"I’m always eager when it comes to you," Danny said, sitting on the blanket Ethan laid out and pulling Ethan into his lap. He gave him a kiss and smiled. "I love you."

 

"I love you too," Ethan said, pushing the bottle of lube he grabbed into Danny’s hand.


	128. Desk Sex

The books and papers were roughly shoved off Coach’s desk before Danny was lifting Ethan on top of it and kissing him. Ethan kissed back, wrapping his arms around Danny’s neck as the human quickly undid Ethan’s belt and pulled his jeans down.

 

They didn’t have long and Danny wasted no time dropping to his knees in front of Ethan. Ethan nearly forgot where they were, moaning loudly as Danny started to bob his head. “Oh God, Danny.”

 

"Shh…," Danny said, pulling off Ethan’s cock and wrapping his hand around it. "Don’t want to get caught do you?"

 

"I don’t mean it," Ethan said, cupping Danny’s chin and brushing his thumb over Danny’s lips. Groaning softly when Danny sucked on it. "Your mouth just makes it hard for me to think."

 

Danny grinned and lowered his head again. Ethan biting back a moan and gripping some of Danny’s hair in his fist. “F-fuck..”


	129. Late for Class

Danny nearly jumped when he felt Ethan’s hand on his butt, giving it a squeeze. He glanced around, but they were in a secluded part of the library. “You’re really smart,” Ethan whispered in his ear, his hand moving up and slipping into his jeans. “I’m glad I asked for you help.”

Danny turned his head towards Ethan, ready to say something about getting caught when Ethan kissed him. Danny groaned and pushed Ethan against the bookshelf, kissing him back.

He ended up late to his next class, but it was worth it. He text Jackson as the teacher was turned away to write the day’s notes on the board and Jackson responded with laughter and a thumbs up emoji.


	130. One Last Kiss

Ethan couldn’t help but smile at this beautiful and smart human boy who had managed to steal his heart. They stared at each other for a moment, Ethan cupping Danny’s face and slowly leaning in for one last kiss.

As their lips touched, Ethan could hear Danny’s heart begin to race just like every other time they kissed. And somehow, just by listening to the beat of Danny’s heart, he knew that this wasn’t permanent. Danny was letting him go because he loved him, not because he couldn’t date him.

When he pulled away, Danny’s eyes were still closed and he let out a shaky breath. Ethan watched him, his own heart skipping a beat. He gently caressed Danny’s cheek as the human opened his eyes to look at Ethan.

There was so much Ethan wanted to say. He wanted to say ‘I love you’ just one more time, but the words got stuck in his throat. He willed himself not to cry as he thought about how this was the last time he would see Danny for a long time.

He gave Danny one last smile as he pulled away and forced himself to walk away. Leaving Danny was hard, he had fallen hard, completely changed himself because of this boy and now he was walking away.

'It's not for forever,' Ethan reminded himself. When he was ready, he'd come back to the person who claimed his heart, the person who felt like safety and comfort and home. He took one last look at Danny who had his head bowed and a small smile on his face. With a deep breathe, he turned around and walked out into the autumn air.


	131. Three in the Morning

So maybe he was a little desperate as he banged on his twin’s dorm room at three in the morning. He knew someone was awake, could see the light streaming from under the door. “Come on! Open the damn door!”

 

The door opened a few minutes later and a very tired and irritated Aiden looked back at him. “Ethan, it’s three in the fucking morning.”

 

“I know, but I’m desperate!” Ethan said, holding up his laptop. “And I really, really need to get this essay done ASAP!”

 

“Well, I can’t help you there.”

 

“No, but he can,” Ethan said, looking over his brother’s shoulder where his roommate was sitting by the desk, headphones in and typing away. “Jackson was also getting pissed about me interrupting his beauty sleep so he kinda kicked me out and the library is closed. Please don’t make me go away. I can’t fail this class again.”

 

Aiden groaned and stepped aside. “Danny!” Danny took a headphone out and looked towards them, Ethan’s heart skipping a beat when Danny’s eyes stopped on him. Aiden grabbed a pair of pants and shoes, quickly slipping them on. “It’s for you, Danny. Ethan, give me your damn room key.”

 

Ethan handed over his key before hesitantly walking up to Danny. While they ran in the same group of friends, they never really talked to each other, or were alone. “Umm..h-hi.” Ethan stuttered out, suddenly regretting his decision to come over. They may not know each other very well, but that didn’t stop Ethan from being attracted to the man. “I umm-I-I needed some help and-and you’re umm…you’re like really, really good when it comes to finding stuff on databases and can-can you help me?”

 

He stood there for a moment, feeling like a complete idiot before Danny smiled and scooted aside to make room for Ethan at the desk. “Yeah, grab the other chair. I can help.”


	132. Rescue

Ethan’s gun was held out before him as he slowly crept through the darkened building, ear open for any sound of movement, any indication that Danny was nearby. It was a rescue mission, but Ethan was the only one on it after the rest of the team decided that the risk wasn’t worth finding him, they didn’t want to start a war over one man. He had promptly told them all, ‘fuck you’ before storming out to find Danny, against the pleas of his brother. 

 

Danny was the world to him and there was no way in hell he would leave him to die.

 

He heard noise up ahead and peaked around a corner seeing light coming from a door that was cracked open. He crept closer, careful to make sure not to make any noise to attract anyone inside. He peaked inside once he got close enough.

 

His heart broke at the sight of his boyfriend tied to a chair in the middle of the room, bruised and broken. His anger quickly rose, but he resisted the urge to barge in there guns blazing. He wouldn’t risk something happening to Danny because of something stupid he did.

 

Danny had been kidnapped under his watch, he wasn’t about to see him killed.

 

There were three other people in the room, all of them armed. He took one last look at Danny, words from a conversation said months ago running through his mind.

 

_“What would you do if something happened to me?”_

_“Nothing is going to happen to you, not while I’m here.”_

_“I know, but if something did?”_

_“I’d let the rest of the world burn if it meant you were safe.”_

_“That’s what I’m afraid of..”_

 

Ethan closed his eyes for a moment, pushing the memory away. It truly was risky what he was doing and maybe Danny would hate him, but he wasn’t going to live in a world that Danny wasn’t in. He loved that man too much.

 

He walked away, looking for something, anything to serve as a distraction so he could get Danny back. Finding nothing, he fired his gun down another highway before ducking out of the way and hiding when two of the men ran out the investigate. 

 

Once they ran past him, he went to the room Danny was being held in. There was only one captor left and he was talking fast on a walkie talkie. Ethan didn’t know what he was saying and he didn’t care. He only cared about Danny.

 

He aimed his gun and fired, hitting the man in the back of the head. He fell to the ground and Ethan ran towards his boyfriend, dropping to his knees in front of him, working fast to remove the ropes around Danny’s wrists and ankles.

 

He looked pale, too pale and didn’t make any indication that he knew someone else was there until Ethan reached out and cupped Danny’s face.

 

Slowly, Danny opened his eyes. “E-Ethan?”

 

Ethan smiled and nodded. “Yeah, yeah it’s me, Danny. I’m here to take you back home.” He leaned in for a kiss, nearly crying as their lips touched for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. “I’m here for you, Danny. I’m here.”


	133. How Do You Want Me?

Ethan had a robe on as he walked into Danny’s art space. Danny looked up from where he was gathering the paint he needed, cheeks beginning to burn at the flash of thigh he got when Ethan walked. He was nervous, remembering the time Ethan was laying on the couch shirtless as Danny drew him. That had ended in a blowjob, so he could only imagine how this was going to end up.

 

“Ready?” Danny asked, letting out a shaky breath as the robe fell to the floor and his boyfriend stood naked before him. His pants started to become uncomfortable and he tried to ignore it the best he could. He knew this was going to be a challenge and he was beginning to wonder why he asked Ethan to model for him.

 

Ethan smiled, knowing exactly what he was doing to Danny. “So, how do you want me?”


	134. Sex. Now.

Danny’s hand moved along Ethan’s thigh, no longer focused on the conversation going on around the table. The pack had gone to a club and Danny had lost count of how many drinks he had. All he knew was that he was horny and he really, really, really wanted to have sex with his boyfriend.

 

He leaned in close, his lips brushing against Ethan’s ear as he whispered into it. “You. Me. Sex.” His hand traveled further up Ethan’s thigh, brushing against the front of Ethan’s pants, making him jump. “Now.”

 

“I umm-I think Danny and I are going to turn in for the night,” Ethan said, giving Danny a gentle push. “Night everyone!”

 

Danny smiled, leaning heavily against his boyfriend as they walked out of the club, the pack giggling and whistling as they left.


	135. Just Enjoying the View

Danny didn’t expect anyone to be in his room when he came out of his shower and let out a loud shriek at the person sitting in his window, the towel he was using to dry his hair immediately going to hide his junk. 

 

He let out an annoyed sighed when he realized it was Ethan. “God damn it, Ethan! You scared the fuck out of me!”

 

Ethan grinned and jumped down. “Oh don’t mind me, I’m just enjoying the view.” He walked over to Danny and kissed him, giving the towel a tug.

 

Danny let him take it, putting his hands on his hips and glaring at his boyfriend. “I have a front door.”

 

“No one answered,” Ethan said, hands going to Danny’s side and pulling him close. “So I can up here to wait. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

Danny lightly smacked Ethan’s hands away and went over to his dresser, looking for something to wear. “Remind me to lock my window for now on,” Danny said, earning a whistle when he bent over to look in one of the bottom drawers. He stood back up and glared at Ethan over his shoulder. “You are getting none tonight, I hope you know that.”

 

“Aww, come on, you know I didn’t mean it,” Ethan pouted, looking at Danny with puppy dog eyes. Danny ignored him and got dressed, sitting down on his bed and turning on the TV. Ethan sighed softly and moved towards the bedroom door. “You want me to go?”

 

Danny looked up at him. “Did I ask you to leave?” He patted the spot beside him. “Come here.”

 

Ethan nearly tripped in his eagerness to get next to Danny. Danny just rolled his eyes and flipped on the Syfy channel where they were playing on of their disaster movies. “I really am sorry, Danny.”

 

“I know,” Danny said, laying back on the bed. He pulled Ethan down to lay beside him. “Just don’t do it again.”

 

“I won’t,” Ethan said, snuggling up to Danny and giving him a kiss. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

The next time Ethan came over, Danny handed him a key. Ethan smiled and proudly wore it on a chain under his shirt.


	136. Reincarnation

When their eyes locked for the first time in the library, Ethan felt his heart begin to race. He knew those eyes, he knew the sound of that heartbeat, knew that man intimately. It confused him immediately as images of two bodies pressed together flashed through his mind. He could remember fingers dragging down his back and breathless moans in his ear. Remember hearing ‘I love you’ thousands of times.

 

Ethan didn’t understand. The first time he had seen Danny was pictures shown to him by Kali. Ethan hadn’t even introduced himself yet. How could he know a man so intimately, yet have never met him before?

 

He walked over to Danny, listening to the soundof his rapid heartbeat and his quickened breath, could see how he began to shake as he sat down at one of the tables.

 

“Hi,” Ethan said, leaning over Danny’s shoulder, his mind conjuring up images of him doing this before. In a different time, a different place. Danny turned towards him, his cheeks flushed. In his head, he could see them in a field, a blanket laid out under them. Danny was over top of him, smiling down at him and laughing about something Ethan had said. Their clothes were of a different time, Danny’s looking like something royalty would wear.

 

The dream him cupped Danny’s face and pulled him down for a kiss. ‘I love you.’

 

The Danny in front of him touched his hand. Ethan threaded their fingers together without thinking. “I know you,” Danny whispered. “How do I know you?”

 

“I-I don’t know,” Ethan said. “But-but I want to find out.”


	137. Star Trek

He knew something was wrong on the planet. He could sense it and it terrified him. He stood up straight, turning away from the science station where he and Lydia was doing their best to bring back the life signs that had disappeared from the monitor moments ago.

 

There had been a fight, then shields were raised blocking the away team’s life signs. He could sense fear and pain, but he didn’t know who it was coming from. He knew some of the away team was dead and he prayed that Ethan was still alive.

 

There was a hand on his shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts and he looked towards his best friend and captain. “Do you sense anything new?” Jackson asked quietly, trying his best to remain calm. He wasn’t the only one with a loved one on the planet below.

 

Danny shook his head. “No.”

 

"Captain!" Lydia called out and the two men turned towards the science officer. "I’ve got something. Whatever is blocking our signals is down, I’ve got a lock on the away team."

 

Jackson quickly tapped his comm badge. “Lt. Hale, beam back the away team immediately!”

 

"Right away, captain," came the reply from Cora.

 

Jackson turned towards Danny and gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Go.”

 

Danny ran off the bridge and into the turbolift. His heart pounded at the lift moved, terrified of the condition he would find Ethan in. The doors barely opened before he ran out and towards sickbay. The doctor was hovering over Aiden who lay still, but still breathing. He looked around to find Ethan sitting on another bed looking exhausted and bruised. He ran over to him and wrapped his arms around him, finally letting tears fall. “Imzadi, you’re okay.”

 

Ethan’s hugged him back, pressing a kiss to Danny’s cheek. “I promised you I would come back.”


	138. co-stars

"So, you got the new script, right?" Ethan asked as he walked into Danny’s trailer and plopped down on the couch next to his friend and co-worker. "That’s one hell of a cliffhanger."

 

"I’ve skimmed it," Danny answered, he was hugging a pillow to his chest and watching an episode of Doctor Who. He didn’t really want to talk about the new script, hadn’t had time to soak in just what they were asking him and Ethan to do. They, like their characters, had grown close since Ethan joined the cast a few seasons ago. Ethan had become one of his best friends, they went everywhere together. They seen each other at their best and seen each other at their worst, and somewhere along the line, Danny had fallen in love with his fellow cast member. 

 

"You okay?" Ethan asked, placing his hand on Danny’s shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

Danny nodded. “Yeah, I’m just-I’m just-“

 

"If you’re uncomfortable with it, maybe we can go talk to Talia? I mean, I knew we were getting new love interests, but I didn’t think it would be-"

 

"I knew," Danny interrupted. "Or I figured it would be our characters. And it makes since, they’ve grown closer and we’ve got great chemistry so why not?"

 

"Then you’re okay with it?"

 

After a moment, Danny nodded. He couldn’t let Ethan on to what he felt, couldn’t tell him why he was scared about their characters getting together. “Yeah, I’m okay with it.” 

 

Ethan’s fingers gently touched his chin, making him look over at him. “Are you?”

 

"I’m going to have to be, aren’t I?" Danny said, he looked away again. "You’re my best friend, so it’s just a little awkward."

 

"I know, but it’s just a kiss."

 

"For now," Danny said. "then they’ll ask for other things. More intimate things."

Ethan was silent for a moment before scooting a little closer, his hand going to Danny’s knee. “Well, we could-we could try kissing now, then-then it won’t be so awkward when we’re shooting.”

 

Danny turned back towards Ethan, their faces only inches apart. He wanted to kiss Ethan, he’s wanted it for awhile, but not like this. Not because their characters were in love, but because Ethan wanted to, because Ethan wanted him.He had to turn away again, pushing Ethan’s knee from his knee. “I can’t. Besides, it will be more genuine if the on screen kiss is our first kiss. It makes more sense.”

 

Ethan slumped back against the back of the couch. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Just promise me something.”

 

Danny looked over at him. “What?”

 

“This won’t ruin our friendship.”

 

Danny reached out and took Ethan’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “It won’t.”


	139. Nightmare

Danny awoke when he heard whimpering beside him and turned over to see tears were falling down Ethan’s cheek, one hand gripping the sheets tightly, claws ripping through the fabric. He scooted closer and gently rubbed Ethan’s shoulder. “Ethan,” He whispered. “Ethan, it’s just a dream. It’s not real.” He moved his hand up and wiped away Ethan’s tears. “It’s okay, Ethan. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

 

Ethan jerked awake suddenly and pulled away from Danny, staring at him with wide eyes that glowed blue. After a moment, the glow faded and he looked around the bedroom. He looked at Danny again and wiped at his face. “Danny?”

 

"You were having a bad dream again," Danny said, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around Ethan. "You okay?"

 

"I’m fine," Ethan said, hiding his face against Danny’s shoulder. "Can you just-can you just hold me?"

 

"Of course," Danny answered, his voice soft. He gently ran his hand along Ethan’s back, quietly humming a song they both liked. Ethan clung to him, trying his hardest to forget the dream he had and the look of pure hatred in his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

_”Are you even capable of love, or is the only thing you know how to do is destroy someone’s life?”_


	140. Pool

“You’ve really never played before?” Danny asked, leaning against the pool table that his family had in the basement.

 

Ethan shook his head, rolling the cue ball in his hands as he looked down at the table. “Never. Nobody ever taught Aiden or I to play.”

 

“Would you like to learn?” Danny asked, grabbing a pool stick off the wall and moving to stand beside Ethan. “I can teach you.”

 

Ethan smiled. “I think I would like that.”

 

Danny smiled back, handing over the stick and taking the ball from Ethan, setting in on the table. He stood behind Ethan, guiding him. Their bodies pressed close together. “Focus,” Danny said, voice hot in Ethan’s ear, making Ethan’s cheeks go red. “It’s not all that hard.”

 

“No, but something here is,” Ethan joked.

 

Danny laughed, pressing a kiss to the side of Ethan’s neck. “Maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll take you right here on the table.”

 

“Ooh, I like the sound of that.”

 

“Of course you do,” Danny said, pulling his hands away from the stick and putting them on Ethan’s hips. “You don’t need that much force, just aim and hit the ball.”

 

Ethan hesitated for a moment before hitting the cue ball, scattering the rest of them, two solid ones falling down into the pockets. “Hey! I got some!”

 

Danny nodded, pressing another kiss to Ethan’s neck. “Not bad for your first time.” He stepped back and grabbed another stick. “Okay, let’s get this game started.”


	141. Waking Up in Vegas

Danny’s head was pounding when he woke up, the sunlight streaming through the open curtains. He groaned and closed his eyes again, turning away from the window and snuggling closer to his boyfriend, who mumbled something in his sleep and tightened his hold on Danny’s waist. 

 

Danny lifted his hand, running it through Ethan’s hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead, content to just lie there with him forever but his growling stomach seemed to have other plans. Ethan opened his eyes and looked up at him, pulling him closer. “I don’t want to leave this bed.”

 

“Me either, but I need food,” Danny said, reluctantly pulling away from Ethan. “Food, some aspirin and then more cuddles.” He stretched and gave Ethan a smile. Ethan smiled back before it disappeared from his face and he reached out and grabbed Danny’s left hand. 

 

Danny blinked a couple of times as he noticed for the first time the gold band on his ring finger. “Uhh…” Ethan held up his own left hand, looking back and forth between their matching rings. “Are these-did we…how much did we have to drink last night?!?”

 

Ethan slowly sat up, finding the wedding certificate on the nightstand. “I think alot.” He picked it up and stared at their signatures. “Oh my God. We got married. We are a walking cliche.”

 

Danny started to laugh, finding the whole thing suddenly funny. He cupped Ethan’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. “Well, this will be a fun thing to explain to my parents. Go on spring break together and come back married.” He thumb gently caressed Ethan’s cheek and he smiled at him.

 

“You’re-you’re okay with this?” Ethan asked hesitantly. He almost sounded afraid.

 

The smile disappeared from Danny’s face. “Are you not?” Ethan didn’t answer and Danny sat back, pulling away from Ethan, his head starting to hurt worse. “So, you don’t actually want to be married to me?”

 

“No, Danny, that’s not what I meant,” Ethan said. “I just-I-this isn’t how I pictured us getting married. I at least would have wanted to remember it.” He reached out and placed his hand on Danny’s knee, giving it a squeeze. “I would want to remember you saying ‘I do,’ because I’ve been wanting to marry you for a long time.”

 

Slowly, Danny began to smile again. He took Ethan’s hand and pressed a kiss to it. “Then I guess that we’re just going to have to have another ceremony when we get home. Now, how about some breakfast before sex, husband?”

 

Ethan smile back and leaned in for a kiss. “I love you.”


	142. Are You Jealous?

It was quiet, but Danny still heard it. He turned towards Ethan who was trying his hardest to not show any emotion, though Danny watched his boyfriend’s eyes flicker blue for a brief moment. He took Ethan’s hand, tugging him away from the guy who had been trying to flirt with them. “Are you-are you jealous?”

 

“What? No.” Ethan answered a little too quickly and averting his eyes.

 

“I heard you growling Ethan.”

 

“I was clearing my throat, you’re mistaken.”

 

“Ethan.”

 

Ethan sighed softly. He was quiet for a few minutes before looking back up at Danny. “Okay fine, I was a little jealous.”

 

“Of that guy?”

 

Ethan nodded. “Yeah.”

 

Danny shook his head before leaning in and giving Ethan a kiss. “You’ve got nothing to be jealous about. You’re the only man I have eyes for.”


	143. Single Dads

Danny sat with Lydia on a park bench, watching as their little girl was pushed on a swing by another little boy. Lydia looked up from her phone for a moment and laughed quietly. “Awwww, Harleen has made a new friend, and it’s a boy.” She gave Danny a gentle nudge. “Look like she’s gonna be just like mama and papa.”

 

Danny rolled his eyes. “Our daughter has no interest in boys.” He watched as Harleen jumped off of the swing and landed on her feet, the little boy cheering her and a bright smile appeared on his little girl’s face.

 

“Oh my god, hot twins as two o’clock,” Lydia said, tugging down her sunglasses a bit. “Damn.”

 

Danny followed her gaze, his heart fluttering when his eyes fell on the shorter of the two. “Oh my God. Please tell me that he is a single dad looking for another single dad.”

 

Lydia laughed. “Right? Maybe the other one wouldn’t mind a good time in bed.” She stood up, setting her purse by Danny. “Watch this for me, will you? Mama needs to see if she can get some alone time with hot twin number one.”

 

Danny shook his head. “Good luck.” He went back to watching his daughter playing, seeing that her and boy were now taking turns on the slide. He smiled as he watched her laugh and cheer the boy on.

 

“Is this seat taken?”

 

Danny looked up and for a moment forgot how to breathe. The other twin, the shorter one, was now standing in front of him. He could feel his cheeks grow hot and he forced himself to look away and shake his head. “N-no. It’s all yours.”

 

“Thanks,” The twin said, sitting down. “So, you’re here with your kid?”

 

Danny nodded. “Yeah, little red head by the slide.”

 

The man looked over and laughed. “So that’s your little girl my son’s playing with.”

 

Danny looked towards his daughter, finally noticing the resemblance between the little boy and the man sitting next to him. He smiled. “Yeah, that’s my Harleen.”

 

The man looked over at him and smiled, holding his hand out. “My name’s Ethan, that little boy over there is Micheal.”

 

Danny took Ethan’s hand and shook it. “I’m Danny.”

 

Ethan smiled again. “So Danny, since it seems our kids are getting along really well, how about a playdate? Then maybe I could get to know Harleen’s hot dad a little better.”

 

Danny cheeks burned and he looked away for a moment, glancing over at Lydia who exchanging numbers with the other twin. “I-ummm…I-” He looked over at Ethan again and nodded. “Yeah, I think I would like that.”


	144. Notes

Ethan flipped through one of the textbooks that he shared with Danny, smiling as he read the notes jotted down on the side. He read through them before turning back to the worksheet and writing down answers to the questions, glad he had Danny’s notes.

 

He flipped over the page and stopped in his tracks when he saw Danny’s handwriting in big letters across the bottom of the page where there was a giant blank space.

 

Will you go out with me? There was also two check boxes, one with a yes and one with a no. He sat there in shock for several minutes before he heard the door to the dorm open.

 

He jumped out of his chair, knocking it over in the process and ran towards the other man, cupping his face and kissing him. “Yes.”

 

Danny smiled and kissed him back. “I was hoping that’s what you would say.”


	145. In Love with a Nerd

“Your date must have gone well if you spent the night,” Aiden said as Ethan walked through the apartment door. Ethan sat down on the couch beside him with a goofy smile on his face. “Oh no, you’ve got that look on your face. Is this the one?”

 

Ethan flopped over across his brother’s lap and looked up at him. “He’s a total nerd and he plays D&D and has like a million different horror movies and sci-fi shows and his bookshelf is full of fantasy.” He sighed, covering his face and laughing. “And that body. My god, he’s like Adonis. His dick should be carved out of marble he’s that perfect.”

 

Aiden gave Ethan a push, making him fall off the couch. “Hey! I don’t need the details of your sex life Ethan.”

 

Ethan lifted himself up on his elbows. “But Aiden, I think I’m in love.”

 

Aiden shook his head and smiled. “What’s his name again? David? Damon?”

 

“Danny,” Ethan replied, picking himself up off the floor and making his way down the hallway. “Danny Mahealani. And he wants to see me again on Friday.”


	146. I Never Stopped Looking Your Way

Ethan’s back hit the wall and Danny leaned over him, one hand on the bricks and the other on Ethan’s hip. Ethan closed his eyes as Danny leaned in closer, lips gently brushing against Ethan’s skin. “You’ve been watching me all night,” Danny whispered in Ethan’s ear, sending a shiver down Ethan’s spine. The hand on his hip moving up and under his shirt, flirting with the waistband of his jeans. The button was undone and Ethan let out a shaky breath. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

 

Danny’s lips started to trail down Ethan’s neck, his fingers slowly pulling down Ethan’s zipper. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t think Danny would pull him away from the party inside, there were so many other boys hitting on the Hawaiian that Ethan never expected him to look his way. Yet here Danny was, hand inside of his pants, making him harder. 

 

“We’re-we’re not together anymore,” Ethan managed to get out. “I didn’t think you’d ever look my way again.”

 

The trail of kisses stopped and Danny pulled back to look at him. There was something strange in his eyes that Ethan couldn’t quite read. Ethan stood there shaking under Danny’s gaze before fingers were slipping inside of his boxers and he let out a moan.

 

“I never stopped looking your way, Ethan,” Danny said before he was pressing his lips to Ethan’s in a hot and needy kiss. Ethan moaned again and hands going to Danny’s side, pulling him closer as he kissed him back.


	147. Return to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains character death.

It was impossible but there Ethan was, standing in front of him and breathing. His heart skipped a beat before he was up and running into Ethan’s arms. There were tears in his eyes as he cupped Ethan’s face, unable to believe he was there.

 

He leaned in and pressed his lips against Ethan, his heart beating fast as Ethan’s arms tightened around him and he kissed him back. Danny’s hands moved down, clutching Ethan’s shirt in his fist as they continued to kissed, not ever wanting to let go.

 

“I thought-I thought I lost you,” Danny whispered against Ethan’s lips, feeling Ethan’s hands running up and down his back, tracing over old wounds from a night Danny wished he could forget. “I’ve missed you, Ethan. I’ve missed you so damn much.”

 

“I’m here, Danny,” Ethan said. “I’ll always be here when you close your eyes.”

 

Danny suddenly jerked out of his sleep, heart racing as he stared up at the ceiling. Slowly, he turned over and touched the empty side of the bed where Ethan used to sleep. He could feel the tears welling up and he took Ethan’s old pillow, clutching it to his chest and letting the tears fall.


	148. If You Die, I'm Gonna Kill You

Danny held Ethan tighter, not wanting to let him go. Resting his forehead against his boyfriend’s he tried his best to hold back his tears. He knew how dangerous this was going to be, what Ethan would have to do. He hated Ethan for volunteering to do it, hated the thought that his boyfriend might not come back to him.

 

“If you die out there, if you leave me,” Danny said, voice trembling. “I will bring you back and I am going to fucking kill you all over again.”

 

Ethan ran his fingers through Danny’s hair, opening his mouth to saying something before closing it and giving Danny a kiss instead. “I will kill anything that tries to come between me returning to your arms. I love you, Danny.”


	149. Tent

Danny was staring up at the top of the tent, willing himself to fall asleep as his sister snored beside him. He saw his phone light up as a text came through and reached out for it seeing his boyfriend’s name.

 

Sneak away and come in here

 

Danny rolled his eyes. You know my parents purposely put you in a one person tent, right?

 

So? Come here and have two person sex with me in this one person tent. Danny sighed softly and started to type when another message came through. We don’t have to have sex, I just want to fall asleep with my boyfriend’s arms wrapped around me.

 

Danny smiled and typed back, be there in a sec. He made his way out of the tent and quietly moved across the campground to Ethan’s tent. He unzipped it and was immediately pulled inside and into a kiss.

 

“Wow, this is really cramped,” he said as he shuffled about to lay next to Ethan. “I’m sorry, Ethan.”

 

“At least it’s a chilly night,” Ethan said, pulling the blanket over both of them. “This isn’t going to get you into a lot of trouble is it?”

 

“Not as long as we keep our clothes on.”

 

“Oh, we can do that and still have sex,” Ethan laughed, giving Danny’s butt a squeeze. He gave Danny another kiss, moving his hand back to Danny’s back. “Seriously though, I mostly just wanted to fall asleep beside you.”

 

“I was thinking about the same thing,” Danny said, running his hand along Ethan’s side. “Maybe I’ll convince them tomorrow to let us share the big tent.”

 

“I hope so,” Ethan mumbled, closing his eyes and shifting closer. He let out a yawn and held Danny tighter. “I love you.”


	150. High Five

Danny had just gotten into the office and was about to take a seat at his desk when he heard his phone ping, he grabbed it out of his pocket as he sat down and took a sip of his coffee. He smiled when he saw Ethan’s name on the lock screen before quickly unlocking his phone and going to his texts.

 

Can we take a second to high five our sex life? I love us. Have a good day at work, babe.

 

Images of the previous night flashed through his mind. It had been a very active night, he had lost count of just how much sex they had, but he remembered each time being amazing, no perfect. He was tired and ached a bit, but it was worth it. It was always worth it when it came to Ethan.

 

He smiled and started to type. Can’t wait to get home. Maybe I’ll stop by that store and buy us something special. Love you.


	151. Sexting

Dethan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and waited for the teacher to turn around before checking the message. He rolled his eyes when he saw Ethan’s name, a smile forming on his face.

 

_I think you’ll be happy to know that I’m not wearing any underwear._

 

Danny had to suppress a laugh, looking over his shoulder to where his boyfriend was sitting in the back of the classroom with Malia. Ethan gave him a wink before looking down at his lap. A couple seconds later, his phone went off again.

 

Danny turned back around and glanced at his phone. _Meet me in the locker rooms after class? I’m dying to get my lips around that perfect dick of yours._ Danny’s felt his face go hot and hastily shoved his phone back in his pocket when an image came through of Ethan laying on his bed with a cheeky smile and a hand wrapped around his cock, the caption under is saying _It’s all yours when you want it._

 

Danny glanced up at the teacher who was still facing the board. He looked back over his shoulder to see Ethan grinning at him. “I hate you,” Danny mouthed.

 

Ethan rolled his eyes and looked back down at his lap texting Danny, _love you too, babe._


	152. I Think I'm in Love With You

They were lying under the stars on a blanket in Danny’s backyard, hands clasped together as Danny pointed out the different constellations to him. He turned his head as he told him about Sirius, and in that moment Ethan was struck with such affection for Danny that he almost pulled away from him.

 

Danny seemed to notice something was wrong and turned towards him looking concerned. “Ethan?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Something wrong?” Danny asked, turning on his side and wrapping his arm around Ethan’s waist.

 

Ethan was quiet for a moment, just staring at this boy who in just a few short weeks had made him want to change, made him want to be better. “I think I’m in love with you,” Ethan whispered, looking away as he felt his cheeks heat up. “And-and I’m terrified.”

 

“Why are you terrified?” Danny asked, his voice soft as his hand gently slide up and down Ethan’s side.

 

Ethan took a deep breathe and looked back at Danny. “I’ve never been in love before. I’ve never wanted to be in a relationship with anyone, and then you came along and-and now I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

 

Danny smiled softly and reached up, cupping Ethan’s cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb. “I’ve never been in love either, but I know I’m falling in love with you. It scares me too, but I want this, Ethan.” He leaned in and gave him a kiss. “I want you.”

 

Ethan smiled. “You’re amazing.”

 

Danny blushed and looked away for a moment, before looking back and giving him a kiss. “So are you.”


	153. Have You Seen My-Oh

Danny let out a frustrated sigh as he turned over the front room trying to find the folder he needed for homework. He could have sworn he left it on the coffee table, but Ethan had cleaned while he was out and now it was missing. He heard footsteps down the hall as he opened the side table.

 

“Ethan! Have you seen my-my….” Danny paused when he looked up to see Ethan standing there with just a towel on, having just come out of the shower. He watched a drop of water slowly make its way down his boyfriend’s chest.

 

Ethan let the towel drop to the ground, Danny’s lips forming an ‘O’ shape. The wolf smirked, moving a hand down to stroke his hardening cock. “How about you leave the homework for later and come join me in the bedroom, Danny?”

 

“O-okay,” Danny said, and immediately followed Ethan back down the hall.


	154. Go! Go! Go!

“Go. Go. Go,” Danny whispered as he tried to pull his pajama pants on and hurry Ethan towards the window before his parents came to check on him. He didn’t bother with a shirt and shoved Ethan’s jacket at him, throwing open the window. Ethan started to climb out, but stopped and turned back towards Danny. “Ethan,” He hissed, not wanting them to get caught.

 

“Just one more kiss,” Ethan said, reaching out for Danny.

 

Danny couldn’t say no and leaned towards Ethan, kissing him softly. Ethan’s hand wrapped around the back of his neck and for a moment, Danny forgot the rest of the world until he heard footsteps on the stairs. He reluctantly pulled back after one last kiss. “You need to go.”

 

“I know,” Ethan said, giving Danny’s cheek a gentle caress. “Goodnight, I love you.”

 

Danny felt his heart skip a beat and smiled. “I love you too.”

 

Ethan turned and jumped down, landing gracefully on his feet. He looked up and blew Danny a kiss before he ran off, just as there was a knock on his door. Danny closed the window and walked towards his door, cracking it open. “Yes, mom?”


	155. Confession

Ethan lay with his head over Danny’s heart, listening to it softly beat as Danny started to drift off. The arm around the human’s waist tightened slightly as Ethan’s mind wandered to the conversations he had had with his brother, telling him how dangerous it was to continue to pursue a relationship with Danny.

 

Danny wasn’t like him, he was human and fragile. An easy target for anyone trying to come after Ethan. He knew how dangerous it was, but he found it impossible to stay away from him.

 

A part of him wondered if he should tell Danny about the supernatural, about being a werewolf. Would it help protect him? Or put him in further danger?

 

A hand ran through his hair, breaking him from his thoughts. “You seemed troubled,” Danny whispered, breaking the silence in the room. “What’s on your mind?”

 

Ethan lifted himself up on his elbows and looked down at the beautiful man beneath him, the man who in such a short amount of time, made Ethan fall in love with him. “I-” Ethan paused for a moment, shifting his gaze and biting his lip, a battle raging in his mind. “I need to tell you something.”

 

Danny looked concerned for a moment, reaching up and gently caressing Ethan’s cheek. “Yeah?”

 

“I-I’m..I’m a-” Ethan stopped and took a deep breathe before continuing. “I’m in love with you.”

 

It was a different confession, but Ethan wasn’t ready to tell Danny just yet. When the time came, he would and hopefully, Danny would still look at him with adoration in his eyes.


	156. The First Kiss

Ethan was nervous, as he always was when he was alone with Danny. He may seem confident, but on the inside he was freaking out. He had fallen hard for this human, this person who was only meant to be a simple assignment. He should have dropped him a couple weeks ago, but he couldn’t.

 

It was their third date and Danny had taken him to go see a new sci-fi movie that had recently come out. Afterwards, they decided to talk a walk through the park. It was late and he should have taken Danny home already, but he wasn’t ready for their date to end. He slipped his hand in Danny’s, heart racing and palms sweaty.

 

He dared a glance at Danny, who had a small smile on his face. Ethan had never fallen for anyone in his life. He didn’t think he was possible of the connection, but here he was, ignoring orders just to spend time with Danny.

 

Danny stopped and turned towards Ethan, placing one hand on Ethan’s cheek, his smile widening. Ethan’s heart raced faster, as their eyes locked and Danny’s thumb gently caressed his skin. They hadn’t kissed yet, Ethan wanted to, but had been too nervous to initiate it. 

 

Danny started to lean in and Ethan closed his eyes, holding his breath. He felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest when Danny’s lips touched his. It was soft and quick, different from any other kiss that he had. Those had been rushed and full of lust, but not this one.

 

He opened his eyes as Danny pulled away, could hear the human’s heart beating just as fast as his own. Danny smiled at him and Ethan smiled back, feeling his cheeks flush. He let go of Danny’s hand and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for another kiss.

 

Ethan was risking a lot continuing this relationship with Danny, but after kissing him, he knew it was worth it.


	157. Stay With Me

When Ethan made it back to the hospital, it was late and visiting hours were almost over, but that didn’t stop him from walking through the doors to see Danny. Melissa recognized him right away and led him back to Danny’s room, putting a finger to her mouth when she opened the door.

 

He walked inside to see Danny was fast asleep. Melissa closed the door behind him and he hesitated for a moment before walking over to the bed and taking a seat in a chair. He reached out and took the other man’s hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze, just a small indication that he was there, though Danny seemed too out of it to even know.

 

It hurt to see him lying like this in a hospital bed, hurt to know that somebody had tried to kill him. A part of him wondered if it was because of him. He never had anything good in his life, why should this be any different?

 

He gently caressed the back of Danny’s hand, trying to hold back tears. The smart thing to do would be to walk away. His life was too dangerous to be involved with anyone. He should have broken things off. Danny was supposed to be a mission, a way to get information about the McCall pack, not someone for Ethan to become attached to.

 

Making up his mind, Ethan stood up and pressed a gentle kiss to Danny’s head before turning for the door. As he started to walk away, he heard a groggy voice calling out to him.

 

“Stay with me.”

 

Ethan turned back around, looking at the sleepy man on the bed. Danny gave him a small smile and scooted over to make room for Ethan. “Please.”

 

Ethan found he couldn’t say no and walked back over to the bed and climbing in next to Danny. The bed wasn’t made for two people, leaving them flush against one another, faces only inches apart. Danny smiled at him again, reaching a hand up and running it through Ethan’s hair before giving him a gentle kiss and closing his eyes again. Ethan felt his heart flutter, wrapping an arm around the human and holding him tight.

 

His life was dangerous and he should leave Danny, but Ethan was finding it harder and harder to walk away from him.


	158. Elevator

They had barely gone up two floors when the lights went out and the elevator stopped, startling the rain soaked couple standing inside of it. Danny grabbed his phone to call someone, cursing when he saw that he got no service. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, glaring at the elevator doors. “Are you kidding me?!”

 

Ethan used his werewolf strength to pull apart the doors just a little bit but they were stuck between floors and they had both seen enough horror movies to know not to try and crawl through. Ethan turned around and ran his hands up and down Danny’s arms. “Totally cliche, isn’t it?” An idea popped into his head and he smiled. “Well, it looks like we might be trapped for awhile and since you’re cold..”

 

“Ethan we are not having sex in an elevator!”

 

Ethan pouted and hooked his fingers through Danny’s belt loops pulling him closer. “Are you sure? I just want to make sure that you don’t get sick.”

 

Danny rolled his eyes before giving Ethan a kiss. “You can wait till we get back to our hotel room, then we can have all the sex we want in the hot tub.”

 

Ethan almost jumped for joy. “Really? We can? You want to?”

 

Danny laughed and wrapped his arms around Ethan, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Yes, we can.” He closed his eyes and sighed softly. “Let’s just hope we’re not stuck in here for hours.”

 

“What if we don’t take our clothes off? I could just-”

 

“Ethan.”

 

“I’m kidding,” He said, holding Danny close. “I think I hear footsteps coming this way.”


	159. Evil Dead

The door to the cellar has blown open during dinner, scaring the eight of them. Danny had volunteered to go check it out, saying that it must have been the wind or something. Jackson, Aiden and Malia sat next to the cellar door, while Ethan anxiously paced by it waiting for his boyfriend to return. After five minutes of nothing, he finally grabbed a flashlight and climbed down the creaky stairs.

The cellar was pitch black and Ethan slowly walked in, pulling the string on the first light that he came to but nothing happened. He continued to walk through the cellar, heart beating fast. “Danny? Danny, where are you?”

He stopped for a minute, listening for any sound but heard nothing. He took a deep breath and continued to walk further. The cellar seemed to completely stretch underneath the cabin. He came to a door and cautiously opened it. He found another light and this time, it turned on. He turned his flashlight off and placed it on a nearby table, looking around. There were old movies posters and books laying around.

One of the books jumped out at him. It was strange, with what looked like a protruding face coming out of the front. He picked it up, it felt worn and leathery. There was no title and the pages inside were yellowed and inked in dark red. Strange letters and demonic images were inked on it, some of them terrifying to him.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back and making him shriek. A familiar laugh sounded from behind him and Ethan turned around to see Danny standing there with a smile. “Danny!” Ethan shouted, taking the book and lightly slapping Danny’s arm. “Don’t do that!”

Danny took the book and flipped through it. “Ooh, what’s this?”

Ethan shrugged. “Don’t know, it was sitting on the table.” He picked up a strange knife with a bust of a skeleton on the end. “with this.”

“Huh, that’s strange,” Danny said. “Let’s take it up and show the others. Who knows, maybe Lydia will be able to decode it or something.”


	160. Put Your Clothes On

“Ethan!” Danny yelled out, taking up one of the couch pillows and hitting Ethan’s legs. “My parents are coming over in 10 minutes! Please, please put some clothes on already!”

 

Ethan huffed, taking the couch pillow from Danny and hugging it to his chest, still half asleep. “I was sleeping.”

 

“And like I said, my parents are about to be here,” Danny said, hands going to his hips as he glared at his pouting boyfriend. “And while I like the sight of your naked body, my parents are not going to be very happy at the sight of their son’s boyfriend walking around the house with no clothes on! Now get up!”

 

Ethan rolled his eyes, getting off the couch. “I hate clothes.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, now go,” Danny said, giving Ethan’s bottom a gentle slap as he walked past.

 

“Why would you do that? You know that makes me horny.”

 

“Punishment for not helping me get the house cleaned up,” Danny said, just as there was a knock on the door. “Clothes. Now.”


	161. Waking up

Danny let out a gasp as he awoke to the feeling of a warm mouth around his cock. He lifted the covers, eyes falling on his boyfriend. Ethan gave him a wink before going back to bobbing his head, one hand moving to massage Danny’s balls.

“Oh my God!” Danny groaned, back arching, clutching the sheets tight enough to turn his knuckles white. He was already so close to coming. His hips thrust up on their own, Ethan willingly taking it and moaning around him, making Danny whimper. “Fuck, Ethan. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

Within seconds he was coming. Ethan eagerly swallowed it down before kissing his way up Danny’s chest. Danny pulled him in for a kiss, swiping his tongue into Ethan’s mouth for a kiss.

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Ethan chuckled softly when they finally parted, one hand running through Danny’s hair as he smiled down at the Hawaiian. “I think I should wake you up like this more often.”

Danny smiled back, kissing Ethan once more. “You should definitely wake me up like that more often.”


	162. The Only Person

He was beginning to drift off the sleep when he heard it, the soft mumbling of the man beside him. He didn’t open his eyes, not wanting to alert Ethan to the fact that he was still awake. Instead, he focused on the sound of his boyfriend’s voice and the feel of Ethan’s hand sliding along his side.

 

“You are so perfect, and beautiful,” Ethan whispered, fingers moving up to brush along Danny’s cheek and through his hair. “I don’t deserve someone as wonderful as you.”

 

Danny blinked his eyes opened, and watched as Ethan’s eyes widened when he realized Danny had heard every word. Danny scooted closer and kissed him. “You’re the only person who does.”


	163. Spin the Bottle

Ethan watched as Danny pressed a kiss to Lydia’s cheek after the bottle landed on her, before passing it off to Jackson for a spin. Ethan made a face, when it landed on his twin brother and rolled his eyes when Jackson nearly jumped into Aiden’s lap to kiss him. It went around and around the circle, until Malia kissed Lydia and handed the bottle to him.

 

He closed his eyes and set the bottle down, praying that it landed on Danny. He spun it and watched it go around and around until it finally landed on Allison. He sighed in defeat, ready to lean across the circle to give her a kiss when the bottle was suddenly taken and moved to point at Danny.

 

“Hey! That’s cheating!” Jackson called out, but it was already too late because Danny was in his lap and kissing him.

 

“Okay, games over,” Danny said. “I want to make out with my boyfriend now.”


	164. Marathon

“We’ve done nothing but lay in bed and marathon The X-Files since you’ve been home,” Ethan said. They were already halfway through season one, the laptop propped up on Danny’s stomach. He reached over onto the nightstand and grabbed the bag of M&M’s off of it. “You sure there isn’t anything more interesting you want to do?”

 

“I just wanted an excuse to get you in bed with me,” Danny said, grabbing the bag from Ethan and pouring some in his mouth.

 

Ethan laughed and leaned over for a kiss. “Like you need a reason to get me into bed with you.” He reached over and closed the laptop, pushing it aside. “As much as I’ve enjoyed watching this with you, how about we doing something more physical now?” He straddled Danny and pulled his shirt off. “I’ve been waiting weeks for you to come home from college, let’s not waste it all on Netflix.”

 

Danny smiled, running his fingers along Ethan’s chest. “Miss me, did you?”

 

“Every single day,” Ethan replied, leaning in for a kiss.


	165. That's My Seat

There were no assigned seats, but Danny still picked the same seat in his English class every day. It was the window seat in the third row. Easily over looked by the teacher and he had a perfect view of the gym class when Coach Finstock took them out.

 

So he was more than surprised to walk into class and see somebody was sitting in his seat. He walked over and stood there for a long moment until the person looked up. His breath caught momentarily as he looked down at one of the most beautiful boys he had ever laid eyes on.

 

He took a second to gain his composure back. This was his seat after all, no matter how beautiful the person was. “This is my seat.”

 

“I was unaware there were assigned seats,” The boy said. “But you’re more than willing to sit on my lap.” He gave Danny a wink and Danny could feel his cheeks heat up.

 

“There-There uh-umm..There isn’t,” Danny stuttered to get out, mentally kicking himself for it. He had always prided himself on keeping his cool around boys, but there was just something about this one that was making him stumble. “But I’ve sat there every day since the beginning of the school year.”

 

“I’ve give it back if you let me take you on a date.”

 

“W-what?” Danny asked, staring at the boy in shock. “I-I don’t even know your name.”

 

“Ethan,” He said, sticking his hand out and Danny shook it. “Now you know it.”

 

Danny smiled. “I’m Danny, it’s nice to meet you, Ethan.”


	166. Still in Love

“I’m still in love with you,” Ethan blurted out, as he and Danny sat in a diner having lunch. Danny stared at him in shock, fork halfway to his mouth. Ethan slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he had said. He had no right to say that. Ethan had only been back a few months and Danny was engaged to someone else.

 

Danny set his fork back down. “What?”

 

“I love you,” Ethan hesitantly said. He tore at the napkin in his lap, his heart feeling like it was going a mile a minute. “I am completely and totally in love with you. Even when I left, I never stopped thinking about you and I have no right to say this because you’ve obviously moved on and are happy, but-but I don’t want you to get married to someone that isn’t me.” He was shaking as he finished and looked down at his lap and the ripped up napkin in it. He brushed it aside, waiting for Danny to yell or to tell him to get a life, or even to just get up and leave.

 

Instead, there was a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see the smile on Danny’s face. “I was going to tell you, actually we were planning on making an announcement, but the wedding is off. In the past few months, we realized we were better off friends,” Danny said. “And-and he knew that I still loved you, even though I tried so hard to deny it, he knew. He wants me happy and I want him happy too, so we broke it off.”

 

Ethan thought his heart was going to burst out of this chest. “R-really?”

 

Danny nodded. “Yeah. I’m single now.” His hand moved up to cup Ethan’s cheek. “I’m not getting married anymore.”


	167. 4am Ice Cream Run

“Danny, psst…Danny.”

 

Danny groaned and turned over to see his boyfriend sitting on the edge of the bed. He yawned and looked at his alarm clock to see it was just barely after four am. “Ethan, it’s four in the morning. Why the hell are you in my room?”

 

“Because I woke up craving ice cream.”

 

“So you decided to wake me up too?” He turned away from Ethan and threw the blanket over his head. “Who the hell crawls through someone’s window at four am because they want ice cream? Go away, I’m sleeping.”

 

The blanket was pulled down and Ethan leaned over him. “Danny?”

 

Danny let out a sigh and opened his eyes again to look at his boyfriend. “Yes?”

 

“Would you please go get ice cream with me even thought its four in the morning?”

 

“Ethan, you do realize the ice cream shops are closed, right?”

 

“Then we go buy some.”

 

“What’s in it for me?”

 

“You get to spend time with your boyfriend who you love oh so much,” Ethan said with a smile. He leaned in and pressed a sloppy kiss to Danny’s cheek, the human pushing him away with a laugh. “Please?”

 

Danny let out another sigh. “Fine. Let’s go get ice cream. Then we’re coming back here and you’re cuddling with me.”

 

“Deal!” Ethan said, jumping off the bed.


	168. Sex Marathon

Danny rolled onto his back, panting heavily as he looked up at the ceiling. Ethan curled up next to him, pressing soft kisses to Danny’s neck, his cock already starting to harden again. Danny groaned softly. “Damn you and your superhuman penis,” He turned for another kiss. “Seriously, I don’t think I can do a sex marathon. We’ve already had sex four times and I’ve exhausted.”

 

“Well, I suppose I can rub a few out on my own if you want to rest for a bit,” Ethan said, hand moving along Danny’s abs. “I’m sorry, Danny. I’m just so damn horny today.”

 

Danny let out a laugh. “I can see that. Why did I decide that dating a werewolf was a good idea again?”

 

“Because you love me.”

 

Danny smiled. “That I do.” He turned on his side and kissed Ethan again. “You don’t care if I take a short nap?”

 

Ethan shook his head. “Take all the time you want. I’ve got a hand, I can take care of myself.” He ran his fingers through Danny’s hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll be right back. I need some food. Do you want anything?”

 

“Nope,” Danny said, closing his eyes and yawning. “I’m good.”


	169. BJs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes not only dethan, but Danny/Aiden and Ethan/Jackson as well.

Ethan watched as Danny threw his head back with a loud moan, running his fingers through Aiden’s hair and gripping it tightly. Jackson was between his own legs, but he could hardly focus on anything other than the way Danny looked. They had all done this before, but Ethan always found himself focused on Danny.

 

Danny opened his eyes and turned towards Ethan as though he could sense the wolf’s eyes on him. He reached out and threaded their fingers together, smiling at him.

 

Ethan smiled back before leaning over and pressed his lips to Danny’s, moaning into the kiss as Jackson deepthroated him. Danny chuckled softly. “Enjoying yourself?”

 

Ethan nodded, letting out another moan. “You?”

 

“Fuck yes,” Danny replied, before crushing their lips together and holding Ethan’s hand tighter.


	170. Unexpected

Danny playfully hit Ethan with a pillow, the werewolf grabbing it before it could even make contact and hugging it to his chest. “What?”

 

Danny just rolled his eyes. “You know what you did.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ethan said. He flopped over on the bed and smiled up at Danny. “I’m a good boy.”

 

Danny snatched the pillow and this time managed to land a hit. “Sure you are,” He said, laying down next to Ethan. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

 

A faint blush began to spread across his cheeks and he looked away from Danny. “Danny?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Ethan was silent for moment before shaking his head. “Nothing.” He took a breath and looked up again. “I had fun tonight.”

 

“I did too,” Danny said, scooting a little closer. “Thank you for taking me to the movie.”

 

Ethan nodded, staring at Danny for a long moment. Without thinking, Ethan leaned in and pressed his lips against Danny’s. When he realized what he had done, he jumped up and off the bed. “I should, uh, I should go. You have an early class tomorrow so you should get some sleep.”

 

He started towards the door, but Danny jumped off the bed and called his name. Ethan turned around and Danny cupped his face and pulled him in for another kiss. Ethan’s heart beat faster and he wrapped his arms around Danny, kissing him back.

 

He didn’t know how long they had been kissing, but Danny was the first to pull back, a smile on his face. “Goodnight, Ethan.”

 

Ethan couldn’t help but to smile back, feeling giddy. “Goodnight, Danny.”


	171. Storm

The rain was starting to come in as Danny and Ethan huddled in a corner, arms wrapped tightly around each other. It wasn’t the ideal place to be in the middle of such a storm, but the rickety shack had been the only place in sight when the rain started to come down.

 

The wind howled louder and Danny buried his face in Ethan’s neck. With all the horrors he had seen in the past year, a thunderstorm should have been nothing to him. But he knew what was out there, and he knew they were vulnerable. In their desperate attempt to get inside and out of the rain, they hadn’t done a full check to make sure nothing was inside with them.

 

“Danny?” Ethan whispered, clutching Danny tighter. The walls were shaking from the wind, and Danny could feel drops of rain starting to fall on them.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Danny looked up at Ethan just as a flash of lightening illuminated his face. Instead of answering, Danny pressed their lips together, clutching at the front of Ethan’s shirt. There was so much Danny wanted to say to Ethan, but he didn’t know how. So he kissed him, and he kept kissing him until the storm outside began to subside.

 

“I love you too.”


	172. Drunk Ethan

Danny was rudely awaken by a loud thud, a giggle, and a slurred “Damn it! You’re gonna wake the whole house up!” He groaned and sat up, turning his bedside lamp on to see Ethan on the floor with Aiden on top of him.

 

“What the hell are you two doing in my bedroom at,” Danny looked over at his alarm clock and groaned again. “It’s four o’clock in the fucking morning guys. Seriously, what the hell?”

 

“Jackson passed out so we wanted to know if you want to go get ice cream with us,” Ethan said, pushing Aiden off of him. He pouted his lips. “Pretty please?”

 

“You crawled through my window at four am to go for ice cream?” Danny said, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the twins. The twins nodded and Danny rolled his eyes. “Please tell me you didn’t try to drive here.”

 

“Nope, we walked,” Ethan said, crawling on the floor and kneeling in front of Danny. “We wanted ice cream and I wanted to see you.” He pulled Danny in for a kiss. “Mmm, I missed you.”

 

Danny couldn’t help but laugh. Ethan always got sappy when he was drunk. “You saw me yesterday.”

 

“I did, then you left and I was stuck with Aiden and Jackson,” Ethan said, he leaned in and whispered. “They were very, very loud.”

 

Danny shook his head. “Well, I’m all out of ice cream,” Danny said and the twins frowned. “but I would feel much better if you two didn’t go wandering around town like this.”

 

Ethan immediately jumped onto the bed with Danny and curled up to his side. “Does that mean its time for a sleepover?”

 

“Ugh. I don’t want to listen to you two,” Aiden said, moving towards the door. He stumbled over the clothes Danny had thrown on the ground earlier that night and fell down.

 

“You okay?”

 

Aiden nodded. “I’m fine.” He curled up and closed his eyes. “Just keep quiet will you?”

 

“Like you kept quiet earlier?” Ethan said, wrapping his arms around Danny. “You’re so warm and comfy, Danny. Can I just always sleep in your bed?”

 

Danny laughed, tossing a pillow down to Aiden. “I wish you could. Now go to sleep.”


	173. Do You Wanna Do This Again Sometime?

Ethan watched from the bed as Danny put his clothes back on. They had had a great night. They had gone on a date, then ended up back at Ethan’s to have sex. When he awoke that morning, Danny was still there, his body pressed up against Ethan’s and his arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

 

“Danny?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Could we uh-do you think we could-“ he could feel his cheeks flush as Danny pulled his shirt on and turned around to face him. He took a deep breath and continued. “Do you wanna do this again sometime? Maybe?”

 

“The sex? Or the date?”

 

Ethan felt his heart skip a beat. “Both?”

 

Danny smiled and crawled back onto the bed, pressing his lips to Ethan’s. “I would love to.” He gave him another kiss before standing up again. “I would ask you to have breakfast with me, but I have a class to get to. Maybe we can meet up for lunch?”

 

Ethan nodded. “Yeah, we can do that.”

 

“Great! I’ll text you after class. Bye, Ethan.”

 

“Bye, Danny,” Ethan said, watching the other man walk out the door before crawling back under the covers. A few hours later, he heard his phone ping and looked to see a text from Danny asking him to meet him at a diner near campus. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he unlocked his phone and replied.


	174. Caring is Sharing

Ethan slowly scooted closer to Danny on the bench. “So, Danny, you do know that sharing is caring, right?” He put on his best puppy face as Danny looked at him, a french fry halfway to his mouth. He blinked, but said nothing. Ethan reached out. “So, give me some of your fries? Please?”

 

Danny glared and held his fries out of Ethan’s grip. “Get your own fries, Ethan!”

 

Ethan pouted. “Awww, but I want some of your fries. Can’t I have like one?” He stared at the box holding Danny’s cheesy fries and licked his lips.

 

“No.”

 

“Please?”

 

“No.”

 

“Pretty please?”

 

“My french fries.”

 

“When we get back to your place I’ll let you do anything you want to me?”

 

“Really? Anything?“

 

Ethan nodded. “Anything you want.”

 

Danny thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. “Tempting, but you’re still not getting my fries.” He pressed a kiss to Ethan’s cheek. “Nice effort though.”

 

Ethan rolled his eyes. “You’re mean.”

 

“You still love me though.”

 

He pulled his wallet and walked towards the food truck selling the food. “Just so you know, I’m gonna buy some cotton candy too and not let you have a single bite.”


	175. Locked Out

Having been going to college for three years now, Danny had thought he had seen it all. He had been wrong.

 

It was two in the morning and he had been woken up to a persistent pounding on the door. He figured Jackson had forgotten his keys again and got up, even though part of him wanted to roll over and go back to sleep.

 

He threw the door open. “Jackson, how many times-” He stopped and stared in the shock at the person on the other side of the door. The very naked and attractive person. He blinked a couple of times before speaking. “Can I help you?”

 

“Uh hi,” the stranger said, one hand hiding his junk the best he could, while the other gave a wave. “Ummm…I know this is probably not how you would have liked to have woken up, but my brother thought it would be funny to grab my towel and lock me out. So could you maybe help me? Please?”

 

Danny stepped aside to let the man in, and tried not to stare. He grabbed something out of Jackson’s dresser, which he was sure he would get into trouble for later but Danny just figured it would be payback for constantly forgetting his keys. “These are my room mates, but they should fit. I’m Danny.”

 

“Ethan,” The man said, taking the clothes with both hands giving Danny a peek. Danny immediately turned around, blushing.

 

“So your brother sounds like a jerk.”

 

“Sometimes,” Ethan said. “To be honest, we are always pranking each other. Thanks for this.”

 

Danny looked over his shoulder to make sure he was dressed. “So uh, you need a phone or something?”

 

“Please.”

 

Danny grabbed his phone off the charger and handed it to Ethan. Ethan took it and dialed a number. He left a not so nice message for Aiden, and sat down on Jackson’s bed. “I’m really sorry about this.”

 

Danny shrugged. “Could be worse. At least you’re attractive.”

 

Ethan looked at him shocked for a moment before smiling. “Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself.”


	176. Bonfire

Danny wrapped his arms tighter around around Ethan and watched over the man’s shoulder at the crackling fire in front of them. He was slightly buzzed from the beer Aiden and Jackson had brought to bonfire. It was a chilly fall night, but he didn’t feel the cold as he stood so close to Ethan and the fire.

 

Ethan took a sip from his own beer and handing it off to Danny for a drink. Danny shook his head. “I’m good.”

 

“More for me then!” Ethan said and downed the rest of the bottle. “Thank God I don’t have to work tomorrow. I don’t think we’re making it back home tonight.”

 

Danny shook his head. “Good thing Cora and Lydia have spare rooms.” He hugged Ethan tighter and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I heard Scott say something about bringing marshmallows, you want a s’more?”

 

Ethan nodded. “Yes, please.”

 

Danny gave Ethan another kiss before wandering off to find Scott. “Scott! Is it time for s’mores yet?”

 

“It can be!” Scott said, gently pushing a sleeping Stiles off his shoulder. Malia quickly took his place as he stood up, letting Stiles drop over her lap. “I left everything inside, I’ll be back.”

 

Danny wandered back over to Ethan who was now sitting down in the grass with a water bottle in hand. “Oh, good idea. Hey Cora, throw me a water bottle!” Cora reached into the cooler and tossed him one and he caught it. “Don’t want a headache tomorrow.” He leaned against Ethan and gave a soft sigh. “We need to make more time for stuff like this.”

 

“The end of the semester is coming up,” Ethan said, wrapping an arm around Danny’s waist. “I was thinking that maybe you and I could take a small vacation?”

 

“What kind of vacation?”

 

“I was thinking of taking you up to your parents’ cabin? Just you and me?” Ethan said, looking a little nervous. “Or we could invite the others. I already asked your parents and they said they were okay with it, but we don’t have to.”

 

Danny smiled and pulled Ethan in for a kiss. “I would love that, Ethan. Just you and me.”

 

Ethan smiled back. “Great! I just need to take the time off, I wanted to ask you before I did it though. Just in case you didn’t want to.”

 

“How could I say no to you?” Danny said. “I love you.”

 

Ethan kissed him. “I love you too.”


	177. Hayride

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this!” Ethan shrieked as he hid his face in Danny’s back. “You are a terrible, awful person!”

 

Danny chuckled and patted Ethan’s arms which were wrapped tightly around his waist. It was the middle of the night and Danny had decided it was the perfect time to go through a haunted house, hayride and maze. They were about halfway through the hayride when the clowns came and Ethan freaked out. “They’re gone now, Ethan.”

 

“They may be gone, but something else is gonna pop out at us,” he mumbled, peaking around Danny only to shriek again. He clutched Danny even tighter. “Why does it have to be spiders!?!”

 

When the ride was finally over, Ethan immediately jumped off the moment they came to a stop and started running. Danny ran after him and caught him by the arm. “Hey, the ride is over now. There’s nothing to be afraid of now.”

 

Ethan turned around and threw himself at Danny, burying his face in Danny’s neck. Danny hugged him tightly, becoming aware of just how much Ethan was shaking. “We don’t have to go through the maze. We could just get some hot chocolate and head home now.”

 

“But this is what you wanted.”

 

“And I’m not going to be having any fun unless you are, Ethan,” Danny said. He lifted Ethan’s face and kissed him. “Come on, let’s go home. No more scary stuff.”

 

Ethan nodded. “I’m sorry, Danny.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Next time I can tag along with Lydia and Cora. Now, I’m ready to get into our toasty bed, drink some hot chocolate and watch a movie. How does that sound?”

 

“Sounds like the perfect end to the night,” Ethan said. “Race you to the car?”

 

Danny laughed and took off. “First one to the car picks the movie!”


	178. Druxy

“I’m a monster, Danny,” Ethan said, blue eyes showing brightly in the moonlight. “There is something inside of me and it’s ugly and cruel.”

 

Danny reached out to touch Ethan who flinched away, making Danny’s heart want to break. “I refuse to believe that, Ethan. You’re beautiful, inside and out.” He reached out again, gently touching Ethan’s cheek. “You are not a monster. You are not ugly. You’re Ethan, my Ethan, and I’m in love with you.”

 

Ethan stared at Danny with wide eyes and shook his head. “You shouldn’t be.”

 

“But I am. I love you, Ethan. I love you more than I have ever loved anything.” He took a step closer, leaving only a few inches between them. “I don’t care that you’re a werewolf, or that you’re true eyes are blue. I love you.”

 

Tears started to fall down Ethan’s cheek and he collapsed in Danny’s arms. Danny held him tightly and just continued to whisper that he loved him as Ethan clutched to him and cried.


	179. locker kiss

Danny opened his locker and was startled when a few heart-shaped balloons, popped out of it. Lydia, who he had been talking to, began to laugh. “Oh, isn’t that romantic?”

Danny just rolled his eyes as he grabbed the card that was taped to a giant Hershey’s bar. “I knew I’d regret giving him the combination to my locker.” He opened the card and blushed when he saw the front, and quickly tried to shove the card back into the envelope but Lydia was too fast and plucked it out of his hands. “Lydia!”

Lydia swatted his hands away as she read the card. “Oh my, Ethan’s a naughty dog isn’t he?” Danny managed to snatched the card back from Lydia, throwing it back into his locker. “aww, don’t be so embarrassed. That was cute.”

“It’s be cuter if he gave it to me after school where I wouldn’t get in trouble for having a card with naked men on it.” He took the candy bar and slid it into his backpack. “Are you and Cora doing anything special today?”

“We are going up to my family’s lake house,” She replied. “So we could have the night alone. What about you? Anything fun planned?”

“I’m taking Ethan to dinner.”

“Just dinner?”

Danny nodded. “Yeah, my parents told me that they expect me to be home at a reasonable time because it’s a school night.” He sighed softly. “So just dinner and maybe a movie.”

“I’m sure you’ll have fun anyways,” Lydia said, looking at something behind Danny and smiling. “Your boyfriend is coming.”

Danny turned around and his breath caught as he spotted the red roses in Ethan’s hands. The werewolf stopped in front of him and smiled, handing them over. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Danny.”

Danny smiled and accepted the roses. “Didn’t you get me enough already?”

“What? A guy can’t spoil his boyfriend?” Ethan said, leaning up for a kiss.

“I’m gonna leave you two alone now, see you in class, Danny,” Lydia said, walking away from the couple. “Don’t be late again!”

Danny reached into his bag once Lydia walked away and pulled out a card. “Here, this one’s for you. I have another gift, but I’d much rather wait until dinner tonight.”

Ethan smiled and opened the card. He took a moment to read through it before he was kissing Danny again. “You’re so sweet. Did you like your gifts?”

Danny nodded, closing his locker and leaning against it. “Lydia thought the card was hilarious.”

Ethan rested his hands on Danny’s hips. “And what about you?”

“Maybe we could reenact what was happening this weekend when my parents are out of town?”

Ethan smiled brightly and kissed Danny again. Danny wrapped his arms around Ethan and pulled him close as he kissed him back. It wasn’t long before they pulled apart laughing when they heard Coach Finstock yelling in the halls about ‘teenagers and their raging hormones.’


	180. Full Moon Tonight

“The full moon is going to be out tonight,” Danny commented, as he checked on dinner. Ethan nodded, giving a whistle as Danny bent over to look in the oven. Danny laughed and closed the oven before turning around. “I hope you don’t have any plans.”

 

“Oh? And why is that, Daniel?”

 

Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. “I made a stop on my way home.”

 

Ethan walked over and pinned Danny to the kitchen counter and kissed him hard. Danny moaned, wrapping his arms around Ethan, the handcuffs slipping out of his hand and hitting the floor. “I’ve also got some rope to bring to bed, and some other great things if you were interested.”

 

“How much time do we have before dinner will be ready?”

 

“About 45 minutes.”

 

Ethan smiled and lifted Danny off the ground. “Think that’s long enough to test one of our new toys out?”

 

“I think that’s plenty of time.”


	181. Marry Me

“Marry me.”

 

Danny nearly choked on his drink and looked up at a very, very drunk Ethan. “What?”

 

“I said marry me, Danny,” Ethan said, leaning over and giving him a sloppy kiss. “Please?”

 

He looked at Danny with puppy eyes and Danny tried his hardest not to laugh. Danny just smiled and patted him on the cheek. “You’re drunk.”

 

“So?”

 

“So, maybe you should ask me again when you’re sober,” Danny replied. “And can actually remember asking me in the morning.”

 

Ethan pouted. “So that’s a no? Are you saying no?”

 

“Did I say no?” Danny asked, taking the red cup out of Ethan’s hand. “I think you’ve had enough to drink tonight. How about we find you some water instead so you don’t wake up with horrid headache?”

 

Ethan grabbed Danny’s arm when he tried to stand up. “No, don’t go.” He pulled Danny back down and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on Danny’s shoulder. “You’re so comfy, Danny.” Within seconds, he was asleep.

 

Danny chuckled softly as Ethan stared to snore and wrapped an arm around him, flipping Aiden off as the twin took a picture of them.


	182. Apartment Searching

“Stop with the puppy eyes,” Danny said, crossing his arms over his chest and making a point to turn away from Ethan. “That’s cheating and you know it.”

 

“Well, you said no to the past three apartments we’ve looked at,” Ethan said, wrapping his arms around Danny’s waist and pulling him close. “I really like this one and it’s in our price range. Plus, we can see the beach from the balcony and I know how much you love surfing.”

 

Danny sighed softly and turned around to face Ethan. “I’m sorry,” Danny whispered. “This is just hard for me, and it’s so far away from my family. You know how important to me they are.”

 

“Trust me I know how you’re feeling, it’s very hard for me to be so far away from Aiden,” Ethan sighed. He cupped Danny’s face and leaned up for a kiss. “We can look somewhere else. Maybe somewhere a little closer to Beacon Hills.”

 

Danny was silent for a moment before shaking his head. “No, you’re right. This is a nice place, and there is an art college not that far away that you can go to. I think it’ll be good.”

 

Ethan smiled. “You really think so?”

 

Danny nodded. “I do.”


	183. It's a Date

“Do you wanna, I mean if you’re not busy, would you like to get lunch some time? Or maybe even coffee if you don’t have much time?”

 

Danny looked up Ethan and smiled softly. It had been such a shock to see him again after all these years, and even now, Danny could feel himself drawn to the other man. “I actually have some free time this weekend,” He replied. “We could do dinner and a movie instead, if you’re interested.”

 

He watched a smile spread across Ethan’s face. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw Ethan smile like that. “Dinner and a movie? I would love that.”

 

“Great,” Danny said, pulling his phone out to get Ethan’s number. “It’s a date then.”


	184. I'm Fine!

“Danny, I’m fine!” Ethan said, trying to push the human’s insistent hands off of him even as blood continued to soak through his ripped shirt. He took a step back and his back hit the wall of the small shack they had taken cover in. “We need to worry about-”

 

“Ethan, you were just attacked by an alpha!” Danny said, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Ethan. “Shirt off. Now.”

 

Ethan gave a heavy sigh and pulled his ruined shirt off, groaning as he did so and tossed it aside. Danny pulled Ethan into the light coming in from the window and inspected the wound, taking his own shirt off to wipe away some of the blood. Ethan hissed as Danny touched the wound. He knew he was bleeding badly, but the skin was already starting to slowly stitch itself back together.

 

“Satisfied?” Ethan asked, hissing again as Danny made a makeshift bandage out of his shirt and wrapping it around Ethan’s side before looking at the more shallow claw marks on his back and face.

 

“Well, it doesn’t look like you’ll need stitches,” Danny replied, wiping away some blood from Ethan’s cheek. “But we need to get you back home so you can rest and heal.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and groaned. “Great. My phone is dead. Where’s yours?”

 

“Cracked during the fight,” Ethan replied, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. “What were you even doing out here anyways? You knew we were having trouble with another pack.”

 

“I can take care of myself,” Danny said. “Besides, I was looking for you.”

 

Ethan opened his eyes. “Me? Why?”

 

“We’ll talk about that later,” Danny replied, taking Ethan’s hand and pulling him out of the shack. “Let’s just get you back home and resting first.”

 

Ethan let his ex-boyfriend lead him through the preserve, wondering what possessed Danny to come looking for him.


	185. This One's on Me

A five dollar bill was passed to the bartender from the right of Ethan and a very familiar voice said, “This ones on me.” Ethan haistily shoved his wallet back into his pocket and turned to see Danny leaning against the bar. 

 

“Danny.”

 

Danny smiled and Ethan felt his heart skip a beat. “Hey, Ethan. It’s been a long time.”

 

Ethan just nodded, unable to believe that after eight years, here was Danny standing next to him. “I uh-I-How are you, Danny.”

 

Danny took the seat next to Ethan and took a sip of the blue drink in his hand. “Good,” Danny replied. “I actually just returned to Beacon Hills a few months ago. I guess I missed home.”

 

‘I’ve missed you,’ Ethan thought in his head, out loud he said, “I know what you mean. I’ve never really had a home before, but Beacon Hills came close. Is there anyone else still here?”

 

Danny shook his head. “I’ve seen Scott a few times, but I think everyone’s left.” Danny looked almost said for a moment before shaking his head again and smiling at Ethan. “How about we grab a table and talk? It’s kinda loud over here and I wouldn’t mind catching up.”

 

Ethan nodded. “Yeah, I would like that.”


	186. Coffee Shop

Ethan opened the door to the coffee shop and was too busy talking to his brother about classes to notice that someone was on the other side of the door until they bumped into each other and Ethan felt something cold spill down the front of his shirt. He stood there in shock for a moment, just blinking at the other guy.

 

“I-I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and-” He paused when the guy looked up because he was absolutely gorgeous. Ethan stood there with his mouth hanging open until he felt Aiden bump his shoulder. “I uh-I should buy you a new one.”

 

“Thanks, but I’m going to be late for class if I don’t leave now.”

 

“Then perhaps I can buy you a new coffee tomorrow?”

 

The guy smiled. “I usually stop in here around seven in the morning before my first class. I’m Danny by the way,” He said, holding out a hand.

 

Ethan shook Danny’s hand. “Ethan. So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“See you tomorrow, Ethan.”

 

Ethan watched Danny leave before turning to his brother who was shaking his head. “What?”

 

“Only you could bump into someone, spill their coffee and end up with a date.”


End file.
